The Known Unknown
by omggg
Summary: Bella Lives with her step-siblings in NYC after moving out of home in Phoenix. She meets the Cullens; the people she's working with and they love her like family. All it takes it a second to fall in love but maybe it just not for Bella...: xx
1. Chapter 1: Beforehand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephanie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: This is my First fan fiction, started on 9/07/10 at 6:17 pm. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review please hehe : ) xx ily

* * *

Chapter 1: Beforehand-Bella POV

Today was a new day. A fresh leaf. Let me tell you various things about me and my past. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella however. I was born in Forks, Washington on September, 13 1998, which now makes me 21. My charming parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. When I was only approaching 1 year of age my mother grasped me and took me away from Forks to Phoenix, and divorced my father because she disliked the coldness of Forks. Pretty lame if you ask me. I ought to say despite the fact that it was a long time ago I still get saddened by the fact that I don't have a happy family. From then on I sustained to visit my father each summer but I detested the cold and the rain so when I achieved an acceptable age of 12 I declined to visit him in Forks. We compromised. He accompanied me to places in America that consisted of the beautiful and warm sun. It was lovely to see him and I genuinely did enjoy myself where ever we went.

My mother as I have previously mentioned is Renee Dwyer, married to Phil Dwyer, my step father. Renee was an author and would write novels. She would right about 5 to 8 books each year. Phil plays ball for a living and even if I only like him as a friend he made sure Renee was in check, payed all the bills and overall had a delightful life. At times he would declare to me that he was in high spirits that Renee had me before she married him because I was like an experience he never had. I never in reality understood what he meant but every time I enquired he would tell me that when I grew up he would reveal the mystery behind the statement.

After they got married by a couple of weeks my mother decided she would start another family and hope it succeeded this time. First she gave birth to the most adorable boy I've ever seen. They called him Aaron Charlie Dwyer and he was born when I was almost 2. She said she wanted to remember my father somehow. Yeah right. 1 year later Hannah Marie Dwyer came to this world. And finally 7 years later Elliemay Drew Dwyer opened her eyes. Aaron was the brother I always wanted and he was the mature one and only having 2 years difference. Hannah was my best friend in ways more than one. She had a great taste in music and clothes. We shared the same middle name and that drew us closer than ever. But she understood me. We only had 3 years difference. But Elliemay, she was different. She is beautiful, happy and short. She has my curls and my mother's face. For some reason Phil internally detested her and I could sense it. Probably because she had no resemblance with him or maybe because she only clinged to me. I don't know. But I loved her as my own child.

At the moment Aaron is 19 and is in his second year of university studying to become an engineer. What a nerd! He is very tall, taller than anyone in the family and is handsome. He has brown unruly hair and a tanned face. Hannah is 18 and in her first year of university studying textiles and design wanting to become a fashion designer. She has light brown hair with blonde high lights throughout. Elliemay is 11 years of age and in year 6 of school. She's as tall as she needs to be in this age and has a very bright face. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and quite the stereotype. She's very skinny but she's the one that eats the most out of all of us. Although these people where my step-siblings I never thought of it that way. They were like my best friends that I never had in school. Every break we had Mum, Phil and Elliemay would come along with Charlie. Charlie tagged along because, even though Aaron, Hannah and Elliemay weren't his biological children, he loved them like his own. I was happy for him.

Aaron, Hannah and I attend La Trobe University in New York and I am in my final year of Psychology. We live in a modern house with 2 levels. The house consisted of 7 bedrooms each with an en suite, 2 living rooms, 2 guest rooms and 2 kitchens with a yard that can fit in another large sized house. It was what we wanted and we had bought it comfortably with all 3 wages combined , no loan.

Every room had all the necessary furniture with toiletries available in each of the 7 bathrooms. 6 of the 7 bedrooms consisted of a king bed, single bed, 2 bedside tables, 3 lamps, 2 closets that you can walk into like another room, a couple of chairs, a clock and a work desk. The largest bedroom was for me, Aaron and Hannah. We stopped using one bedroom each because we weren't used to it and didn't have that luxury in Renee's house. Our bedroom consisted of 3 double beds, 3 lamps, 3 bedside tables, 2 closets, 1 en suite, 3 comfortable pink chairs, a large clock and 3 hooks each. 1 closet was for me and Hannah and the other was for Aaron. Hannah and I didn't mind sharing and because we were approximately the same size we often shared our clothes when in need.

We didn't waste money, we use it wisely even though we had thousands at our feet. Phil makes a ridiculous amount each year and puts a third of it for us. Renee also made a lot of money and contributes a fair amount to us too. Charlie puts the most money for us. He said we deserved more but sometimes I would tell him not to give us any because he wasn't in a good financial position. he wouldn't argue because he knows we are right and knows that Renee and Phil are supporting us in every way.

Renee and Phil are like best mates. They also talk on the phone and are like family when they come over to our house. It has always been like that and always puzzles me. I never thought Charlie would get over what Renee did but when i asked him he answered this: 'I have forgotten what Renee did to me a long time ago. I forgave her when she gave me the liberty of seeing you, i forgave her when she gave me the chance to see her new kids and I forgave her when she forgave me. She'll never know this but I still love her. I'm making sure Phil keeps her Happy otherwise he's getting my fist in his face.' And with that he laughed. It was the sweetest thing i had heard and never knew how intense and misleading love can be.

This was Our life and we loved it!

* * *

So do you Like it? Please review for some ideas...i only have a plan in my head and i'm writing each chapter as it forms in my mind then i'm posting it...if any ideas are there please share  
ily : ) xx


	2. Chapter 2: At least

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: This is my First fan fiction, started on 9/07/10 at 6:17 pm. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review please hehe : ) xx ily

Chapter 2: At Least -Bella POV

(Couple of months later)

I had graduated from University and was ready to take on what was out there. I wasn't sure where all the confidence came from but there was a lot of it.

Hannah and Aaron were getting ready for another long day at Uni and I was getting ready for what was now the worst and best day ever. The worst because I had to walk in heels, which most likely turn out in disaster. The best because now that I have graduated from a daunting 4 years of university I could now pursue the career I had always wanted.

When I had finished the light make up, the dressing up and the hair I looked in the mirror. My hair was a light brown so it would shine in the sun. I straightened it and then curled the ends. I had chocolate brown eyes as Charlie liked to put it and the foundation I was using was bringing my eyes out which was my ultimate goal. I had light eye shadow in a colour of tan cross pink and it was also my favourite. What I thought as professional wear was a black suit. And that was exactly what I was wearing. I twirled in the mirror and giggled when my hair tickled my nose. Hannah came into the closet to see what I was laughing about and her mouth dropped. I was worried I looked bad but she surprised me. She came up to me and hugged me a tight hug and kissed me on the cheek. 'What was that for?' I queried.

'You have finally put on makeup correctly, done your hair gorgeously and worn a professional outfit all in the one hour.

'It's all thanks to you, all those years of hard work trying to teach me what was right and what was not.' I congratulated her. She just laughed, kissed me on the same cheek and left wordlessly. I was happy.

I went to the downstairs kitchen because the upstairs one was for my mother and her weird utensils. 'Good morning Aaron' I greeted my brother.

'Good morning sis' he replied. I laughed because he always called me that

'Why are you laughing?' he asked. Was that a hint of annoyance?

'Because you never call me by my name. If you have forgotten it you can just ask me to repeat it again. Although we have lived together for 18 years, I can understand that you may have a black out or something.' I teased him.

'Okay sis' was all he said. He was concentrating on the book he was reading and I could tell it all but had to do with me.

I grabbed a piece of toast, put a little bit of Nutella on it and grabbed my purse.

'I'll call you guys and tell you if I got the job' I told them

'Hey, just know that if you don't get it, I'm going to kill you!' laughed Hannah.

Hannah had the best sense of humour in the family. Aaron was the most logical and I was the stupid one. The thing I could do was tell when one of them was said because of my career pursuit and they knew not to lie to me. 'Okay Hannah just so you know, I'm hoping to get it, because I want this so badly, and I almost forgot. Hey Aaron can you drive Hannah to her to school because her car is being painted.' As I said that I gave a stern look to Hannah. She knew better than to waste money and I categorized "painting car" as wasting money. She just poked her tongue at me and we all started to light-heartedly laugh.

I threw Aarons keys to him and went for a hug. He hugged me back tightly that it surprised me. 'What?' I asked him. 'I want you to know that I hope you get your job because I know you deserve this. Whatever happens call me, you know I've got your back.' He said softly. I kissed him on the cheek.

'Don't worry about me, Aaron, just so you know I'm not going to break down if I don't get it okay? I love you.' He let go of me, punched me playfully on my arm and muttered something like 'go get 'em girl' and left.

I walked out of the house, locked it and set the alarm. This house was all we had. We insured it and had someone from the alarm shop put an alarm on it to keep it safe. I farewelled my siblings as I always think of them as and left in my purple Mercedes. Charlie bought me this car even though I hassled him to not to. But he did and I thanked him with love and a hug. Aaron's car is also a Mercedes but I don't know technical stuff so all I know is it's a charcoal silver and slightly smaller than mine. I put in the address of the E.C.E.A. Hospital in my navigator and drove with the directions from it.

As I found a rare open spot I parked my car and took deep soothing breaths. I was nervous and wasn't up for doing this but I had no choice. I pulled out my phone from my purse, put it on vibrate and silent and put it in the pocket of my suit. If anyone called I would know. I collected my resume and purse off the passenger seat and got out.

As I entered through the door that said entrance I saw a young lady sitting behind a counter that I assumed would be the reception. She had very light brown almost rich blonde hair and a beautiful face. She had brown eyes and a small body from what I could tell. I wasn't sure what to ask so I approached the counter and improvised.

'Ummm, Hello my name is Bella Swan and uhhh well, I'm here for a job opening that-' I opened my folder to see the name of the manager '- Dr Cullen, I presume, has set out in the newspaper.' I stuttered.

'Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen and I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen's Wife. For the job I'll just call him and ask him what he wants me to do' Esme continually said ahm's and okay's over and over again to the phone and I got agitated. Maybe the job was already closed. The job was for a psychologist and I was one so I think I complied. I stood for another, what felt like hours and when she finally spoke something it caught me off guard. 'You've got the job but he needs to see you to talk about some things that need to be cleared up, so just knock on the door dear, and Ms Swan, don't be nervous he's a nice man, trust me.' She said and gave me a grin. I thanked her, walked up to the door and reluctantly knocked it. I heard a faint 'come in' so I assumed it was for me.

When I walked in I saw a man that looked young and I had to admit he was hot. Like hot hot. He had blonde hair, a slim figure, deep blue eyes that seemed like they could read my soul and a pale face. I wasn't sure why I was checking him out when he was clearly married to the lady outside. All the hot men are taken these days. I sighed.

Suddenly a heard someone clearing there throat so my reflex action is to say' Pardon me? I'm sorry I was thinking and didn't get the chance to hear what you said' I said honestly.

'Well, I just said hello and you seemed to be in deep thought. Now I have to see your resume first,' he said nicely and flashed me a breath taking grin. I grinned back and passed the resume to him. 'You just graduated from university? Well I must be honoured to have fresh skin in my hospital.' He commended me. I felt proud.

'Thank you sir, I heard about your job opening and thought I should try to apply. It's only once in a lifetime a girl like me gets this opportunity.' I giggled.

'Well I'm glad I'm able to offer this job to someone who is worth it. Now as I read it I notice you have mentioned you would like to be a doctor, am I correct?'

'Well sir, I would like to continue to go to university to complete 2 more years for PhD level, yes. But I need to save some money for it so I thought this job may help me with that.' I said. It was half honest. I had enough money to take another course in university if I wanted but I wanted to distract myself for a year or so and gain a positive income, then if my dream is still alive then I'm happy to return.

'Finally someone who's willing to aspire in their life. I would like to keep this resume with me if that's okay with you, Miss Swan' he stated unsure of himself.

'Of course sir whatever you like, and please call me Bella.' I said

'Thank you for coming, Bella I will email you your timetable and it you have problems just come in and inform me. One more thing before you go Bella, please call me Carlisle.' He smiled nervously

'Okay, thanks again um Carlisle.' And with that I left.

As I said goodbye to Esme she told me that I could visit them anytime I like and she gave me their number. I hugged her and left for my car. I didn't think I could make friends that easily here because everyone here was used to the city. I had a town personality and even though I had lived here for 4 years in my massive house I still didn't have any long-term friends. The only ones that were my friends were my siblings. But I instantly became happy because I found out that maybe I could make friends here.

As soon as I sat safely in my car I screamed, laughed hysterically and reached for my phone in my purse. It was a light pink Samsung touch screen phone and I adored it because Charlie gave it to me and Charlie was my beloved father. I called Aaron quickly and the conversion went like this.

'Hello? Bella?'

'OH MY GOD AARON! I GOT THE JOB!' I screamed into the phone and instantly put him on loud speaker.

'Well congratulation sis, I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you, but guess what?'

'What? Is something wrong?' I said worried.

'No not at all sis, but one of my lecturers moved me up to one of the high classes that consist of the PhD students! He found out me and you wanted to reach that level and guess what?'

'What?' I said happy for him

'You and I got a one way free pass to the 2nd year of PhD. It's like a scholarship but it's given when you're in uni and not when you want to start. The guy said that the first year is just revising over what you've learnt in the past years. Nothing important.'

'Well congrats to you bro, I can't believe it, you're catching up to me' I laughed

'Don't worry sis, you'll always be my older sis and be older than me by what like almost 2 years? I love you but Hannah wants to talk to you so here'

'Bella, I heard you got the job! Congratulations honey I'm so proud of you!'

'Aww thanks Hannah I am happy I have you guys!' I replied to her.

'Bella Aaron wants to talk to you...again'.

'Hey sis, are you up for the scholarship?' he asked excited yet unsure

'Of course Aaron but I have to say this. It is my responsibility being I'm the oldest here that I have you choose what's best for you. So how about you continue with your current year as your final and next year you and I will start together, deal?'

'Sounds great sis, you also get time to have a go at your new job which by the way congrats again. I love you and I'll see this afternoon' and with that he hung up.

I drove out of the parking lot and arrived home at about 1 in the afternoon. I decided I would start to cook dinner as the other two will come home tired and bothered. I decided on roast chicken as it was Aaron's favourite and he deserved this more than I did. I knew Hannah wouldn't mind this so I got the chicken out marinated it, pre heated the oven then when it was time, I cooked it. It would take about one to two hours since I decided to put the temperature on 1800 Celsius. I turned the television on and slowly fell asleep. What felt like 2 seconds later I heard someone open the door. I smiled internally and instantly woke up to greet Hannah and Aaron. When I saw them at the door it looked like they were fighting so first I decided to get them to sit on the sofa and calm down.

'Well hello to both of you. Okay firstly, Congrats bro, you really deserved the scholarship and I thank you for offering me one too.' I kissed him on the cheek. 'Now let's get serious. What's going on? Are you two okay? Please let's not fight on a day like this.'

'Look Bella I'm happy for you and I love you but I feel left out, I don't know maybe even a little bit jealous.' Hannah stated in an upset manner. I was shocked. She was funny, gorgeous and smart and she was jealous? 'Look Hannah we love you so much. You're the only one here who's funny, smart, beautiful has the best taste in music and style and you're jealous? I'm sorry but I'm failing to believe this. What are you jealous of?'

'I'm jealous of you and Aaron being smart and excelling in what you do, I'm the only one here who stays at the same level, okay maybe I'm over reacting but you have to understand me.' Oh my gosh she was really sad about this. I don't know what brought this on but it's a little strange of her to do this.

'Hannah, believe me what we do isn't fun. Maybe the hands on parts are but what you're studying to become is fun in all areas. Me and Aaron's careers aren't as fun as they sound, trust me. We have to endure boring lectures all day in uni and then more work when we get home but what you do is great. I wish I had the guts to do something fun but I wanted to offer something to the world in the health field. Yeah I'm stupid sometimes but this is the thing I'm good at, not necessary enjoy but I'm good at it.'

'Bella, I'm sorry this is my entire fault'. Aaron spoke for the first time. I didn't realise his but the whole time me and Hannah were engaged to our conversation Aaron didn't say anything. Something big is going on and I'm going to find out what it is.

'Aaron what happened?' I asked really worried this time.

'Look sis, I didn't mean any harm but I hurt Hannah by saying some unkind and unthoughtful comments which, if you don't mind I'm not going to repeat them.'

'Okay then, I'm not going to make you repeat them but I think it's time you apologised to Hannah about what you have said and promise you won't say them again.' Aaron instantly turned around to Hannah and apologised in a formal manner. What I didn't expect was that tears were falling down from Hannah's eyes and what's more is that Aaron had hugged so tightly that Hannah's figure was nowhere to be seen.

Even though Aaron was younger than me, he's always been bigger and taller than anyone in the family which can be scary sometimes but he's also more mature than anyone I've ever met and he's always so formal that sometimes it surprises me. He's a fine gentleman and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my guardian and he helps me and Hannah when we need it.

Hannah was still sobbing even when Aaron let go of her so I took her to our bedroom and talked to her. Apparently Aaron had said that she should be ashamed of herself for picking something that can't offer something to the world. We talked about how she felt; she cried a little I gave her my shoulder. Sometimes all I can ask from my sister is to be just that. My sister.

I almost forgot what I had cooked for them but I knew the alarm hadn't gone off to tell me it was cooked. I left Hannah to her privacy and went down to see how Aaron was doing. He was sitting on the same sofa and had his head in his hands. I went down and put my arm around him for comfort but he didn't move. I whispered to him that she had forgiven him and that he should show her that he isn't going to dwell on this. He gave me a hug, wow what a softie, and got up to go to our bedroom to change.

When both had come back down to the dining table both were laughing about something but I wasn't going to intrude on their happiness. I never was one of those people who had to know everything. So when I had the plates in front of their normal seats and had the entire cutlery prepared they sat down and picked whatever part of the chicken they wanted. I didn't eat that much because for some unknown reason I had lost my appetite. Fortunately the chicken was finished straight after I was done with my first meal. It seemed like Aaron and Hannah had really enjoyed eating this because they weren't ones to eat much either.

Little was said after dinner was completed and as I completed cleaning the dining table with a wet cloth Hannah and Aaron took over. Hannah placed all the plates into the dishwasher and Aaron continued my job of spraying and wiping the table cloth. I was happy we weren't separated by what happened earlier.


	3. Chapter 3: Whoa

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: This is my First fan fiction, started on 9/07/10 at 6:17 pm. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review please hehe : ) xx ily

* * *

Chapter 3: -Whoa Bella POV

That night I went on my email to see if I had received any emails from Dr Cullen. As I logged into my hotmail account I didn't realise I was away from it for so long. I had a total of 30 unopened emails and it worried me that I had forgotten to open it every week. The 10 of the 30 new emails were from Renee informing me about Phil, Elliemay or just new hobbies she'd taken up on. It was normal for her to flog my email with letters and not receive reply's because I had told her I would be busy and that I wouldn't be able to reply to every email she sent me. So she understood. I immediately called her on my phone.

'Hello, Mum?'

'What a surprise we have here, Bella, darling is that you?'

'Yeah mum, how are you?'

'I'm great honey, how are you? I've been worried that you would hate me after all the emails that I have sent you but you know that you're the only one in the family that actually listens to all my problems and new experiences. Phil's always busy playing ball and Elliemay is always too busy with her homework. How much homework do they give to the kids that it makes it impossible to have some mother daughter time?' she complained. So far I had only said hello and good and she was already rambling about what the crisis in the house.

'That's terrible mum, I'm happy to help' I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

'Thanks dear, so I've taken that you've read all my emails so far?'

'Sorry mum but no not yet, please mum can you keep them to a minimum? I have to concentrate on my job and all I see when I open my account is thousands of emails from you. When something drastic happens just call me okay? If my phone is off or something bad has happened that calling me is impossible them it's okay to email me but only then it is okay, you understand me mum?'

'Sorry dear' and then she continued to tell me how she's going to Elliemay's school and telling them to minimise the homework because her daughter needs to spend some time with her mother.

I was happy to hear that my mum hadn't gone into another gothic phase like she did after 2 years of giving birth to Hannah. She didn't have anyone to take care of her 3 very young children and was in a mild depression. Oh well I've always kept that in my past but she finally got better after she had Elliemay. Just looking into her beautiful eyes must have triggered it.

After my mother had finished her stories I decided to contribute to the conversation. 'Hey mum, is Elliemay there?' I asked

'Yes dear just hang on for a moment til I get her.' And then I heard a faint 'Elliemay' from the phone and laughed quietly to myself. I certainly missed my mother's calls so much these days that I had to visit her sooner.

'Hello Bella, how are you? I miss you soo much!' I missed hearing my little sister's voice. She loved me as I loved her and she had a special place in my heart that belonged just to her. I laughed again.

'Aww I miss you too Elliemay, I'm good thanks what about yourself? I hope mum hasn't bothered you too much. How's Phil?'

'I'm good, no mum's actually stopped trying to get me to join her new hobbies lately which was a surprise but sometimes I miss that part of her that was always nagging me to do something. Umm dad's not too bad actually. Lately he's been getting more days off which are good. Keeps mum happy longer.' And she started to laugh. Hearing her call Phil dad still startles me to this day. I've never seen him as a suitable dad, no offense but he's always been so wrapped up in his world of baseball that he forgets he still has family waiting for him to come home. I was glad to hear he was waking up to himself.

'That's good to hear well I'll let you get back to your _homework_' and we both started to giggle at my emphasise of homework.

'I miss you, love you. Bye!' and with that she hung up.

The rest of my emails were junk except one. That one was the timetable that Dr Cullen told me he was going to send. It was good to see he remembered.

_To Bella Swan,_

_The following information is your timetable. If you have any problems just call me on my number at the bottom of the email. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen, E.C.E.A. Hospital_

_Monday: 8:00am to 4:00pm_

_Tuesday: 8:00am to 4:00pm_

_Wednesday: Day off_

_Thursday: 8:00am to 4:00pm_

_Friday: Day off_

_Saturday: Day off_

_Sunday: 8:00am to 4:00pm_

I was surprised this guy was being so flexible with the timetable. I expected for, at least the first month that I'd work non-stop. Well my mistake, he really was a nice man as Esme had said.

As I scrolled down to the bottom to put his number into my phone's memory I noticed an attached file. I quickly out in his number then labelled it Carlisle and immediately opened the attached file.

_Dear Miss Bella Swan,_

_You have been invited to the E.C.E.A. Hospital Party. It will be a formal evening and we would like to extend an invitation to any family members willing to come._

_The more the merrier. It will be on Monday 12__th__ of April. _

_Thank you,_

_Dr Carlisle Cullen_

Wow. I was invited to a black tie evening and I don't think I own any formal dresses. I decided to inform my invited family members about it.

'Hannah, Aaron, come down here for a minute please,' I called distracting them from their studying.

'What's up Bella?' Hannah asked unsure

'Read this.' I motioned them to go towards my laptop.

'Wow Bella, you've already moved up in society,' Aaron congratulated me

'Well, you tow are coming whether you like it or not!' I told them straight forward.

'I want to go; Aaron would you like to come with us please, for Bella's sake?'

'Sure but we need to go shopping.' Aaron shopping? What a sight, I laughed quietly.

'We will and Bella needs new makeup, dresses, shoes and a whole lot more. Aaron you're going to need a nice suit so I'll have to come with you for that, but I think I need to buy a dress too. You can't wear the same thing twice!' that was Hannah's motto.

'Okay you guys we'll go shopping tomorrow okay, how long do we have? A week to be exact and we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll meet you guys at the campus okay?'

'Uh Bella, sorry to rain on your parade but you alone are going to need more than one day.' She told me

'Come on Hannah we'll argue later go upstairs and get ready for bed I'll be up in 5 minutes.'

So both got up and left.

I sat down wondering what I could wear. I wanted a nice long silk dress in the colour of pink or purple. I wouldn't mind it being strapless either. I simply turned off my laptop, put it in the case and got up to go to bed. As soon as I was in my p.j.'s, I jumped into bed and quickly dozed off.

My alarm went off at six thirty in the morning and I was quick to make that the other 2 where awake too. It took a while until they got up but they did and I was glad. I was in the shower first and sooner than I thought, I was done. I got out and Hannah went in half zombie. I entered my closet and sat on my chair. What was I going to wear today? I found a professional black dress that was knee-length and wore it. It had short sleeves and a shiny complexion. I was happy with it and settled for a messy bun and once again very light makeup.

I got out and went downstairs to the kitchen. I took 3 bowls, poured an acceptable amount of milk into each and put a couple of boxes of cereal. They had a choice between cornflakes, what I was going to eat, wheat bix, rice bubbles or coco pops. I finished mine within ten minutes and as soon as I was ready to leave, Hannah and Aaron came down. They each greeted me with and hug which I returned and went to eat their brekkie. They finished in record time of 7 minutes and at one point all their actions were synchronised.

As I left the house after them and locked the house up well, I wished to myself that this job would go well. And with that in mind I got into my car and drove to my new destination. The E.C.E.A. Hospital.

* * *

Please review guys...it makes my day :) xx


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: This is my First fan fiction, started on 9/07/10 at 6:17 pm. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review please hehe : ) xx ily

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected - Bella POV

As I drove to my new work place, I thought about the invitation that I received yesterday from the doctor. It wasn't something I was used to, being invited to parties and get togethers. I thought about the reasons of why people would invite me of all people and well, I came up with nothing. I couldn't understand why I was invited to a party let alone a hospital party but I guess that now I that I was working in a socially high place that I would be included too. That thought made me happy. At least I wasn't going through this alone. Having Hannah and Aaron with me really would help because if I stumbled then they would be the ones to catch me.

Ah how I missed Phoenix and its blistering sunshine. I missed being around my mother and how every time she wanted to do something I was the one that actually wanted to do it. I hated sitting around being lazy and since I always finished my homework the day I was given it, unlike my step-siblings, I had to find something to kill the time with. Of course, my mother was the one to help me with that. Even though my mum had another 3 kids after me she still considers me and only child and treats me like it too. I don't have a problem with that but it was how it was.

My mother reminded me of the party invite I got yesterday. I was going to call her and see if she was free enough to come with me and Charlie would sure like to come. He loved going out to formal meetings and wearing suits were his speciality. I was happy for him. Phil might not e able to come so Elliemay had someone to look after her. If she wanted to come I would have invited her too but the party is on a Monday and I was pretty sure she had school.

I reached the parking lot at quarter to eight so I decided to sit down and just relax for a bit. I would have gotten my laptop out to read some of my mother's emails but it would take too much effort and plus I had forgotten my internet USB thing. I didn't know the technical name for it and because it looked similar to a USB drive I was going to call it USB thing. I worked perfectly.

I wondered if Carlisle and Esme had kids. If they did they'd all be pretty old because I'm pretty sure both of them are close to their thirty's. Even though they didn't look the part the way they moved and spoke gave a clue to what their age was. Both of them had stunning faces and I wouldn't be surprised if they children were just as beautiful.

It was close to 8 o'clock now so I decided to let of my car and head towards the reception to obtain an office. I collected my purse, once again put my phone onto vibrate and put it into my dress pocket that was concealed on the side and took out my laptop bag too. I was ready to leave. I locked up my car and headed towards the entrance.

Once again like yesterday Esme was sitting in the reception area but this time she was a magazine. Business must be slow today.

'Uhm, Hello Esme, it's me again. Sorry to disturb you but I don't know what I have to do.' I said nervously

'Hello dear, it's nice to see you again. Just go in to Carlisle's office, no one's in there at the moment because it's been a slow day today. Rare.' She said slightly surprised by what I assumed was in her words a slow day.

'Thanks Esme.' I left and went to Carlisle's office which was just down the corridor. I knocked and once again I heard a faint 'come in' so I entered.

'Good morning Carlisle, how are you today?' I greeted him.

'Good morning Bella I'm good thanks what about yourself, please sit down I would like to talk to you.'

'I'm good thanks. Thank you.' I sat down on the chair and noticed it was very plush and comfy.

'Now Bella, I take it you got the email I sent you yesterday?'

'Yes, Carlisle oh and that reminds me thank you for the invite to your party. I appreciate it. And for the timetable I'm happy with how it is.' I informed him

'Ah yes the invite. It's my pleasure. Esme begged me to make sure the invite arrived and my kids are very excited to meet you, especially Alice.' So he did it have children and more than 2 probably. Okay well I'm up to meet them next Monday come.

'Thanks I'm excited to meet them too. Well I would like to ask you do I get an office or a desk.'

'Yes, come this way, I thought that maybe you could like this room. It belonged to our last psychologist but unfortunately she caused us many problems so thankfully I had the strength to fire her.'

'Oh sorry to hear that Carlisle but I'm sure you won't regret employing me'. I said to lighten up the mood.

'I'm sure I won't regret it Bella. Now you can open the door and tell me if you would like it. If you don't like it I have another room.' He said worried maybe I won't like it.

I opened the door and I was breath taken. The room was painted with pink and purple tone, the desk and furniture were a maroon colour and the stationary were blue and green. It was the most colourful room I had ever seen.

'Wow.' I said simply. Carlisle sensed that I liked and murmured something like 'I'll be in my office if you need me' and heard the door close.

I unpacked my laptop and other various objects like my phone and placed them on the table. I sat on the bright wheelie chair and turned around it. I looked at the time and saw that it was nearly nine. Time moves pretty quickly. I looked in the drawers and found some keys. They locked the other drawers and, when I got up to try it, the door too.

I left the office after I attached the keys to my key ring that consisted of my car and house keys and went to find Esme. I decided to start a conversation with her to spend some time to get to know her and her family a little bit.

'Hello Esme. I was bored so I decided to come and talk to you for a little bit.'

'Hello Bella, dear. Thank you for coming I was getting very bored and this will kill some of our time.' She started to giggle quietly.

'Yes well I would like to know you a little bit and then I'll talk about myself after you.'

'Okay well, my name is Esme Anne Plat Evenson Cullen. Yes I know it's a handful but people just call me Esme Cullen. As you know I am married to Carlisle Cullen and have 3 children. The oldest of mine is Edward. He's very handsome, aged 25 and I'm sure you'll like each other very much. He's single by the way. Then there's Alice. She's 23 and short and small but full of energy. I've never met anyone like her. She's married to Jasper Whitlock. Their children are Clare, Beau, and Jessie. Clare and Jessie are the girls and Beau is the middle boy. What a cute boy he is. My third and youngest child is Emmett, aged 20 and once again a boy. He's married to Rosalie Hale who is also 20 and has 2 kids, actually twins. Their names are Bree and Riley and they're 2 at the moment. Our whole family lives on the one road and we are all living next to each other on one side. We are basically neighbours and family put together. We are very close and nothing can separate us. Now that reminds me of the party. Firstly did you receive the invitation I assume Carlisle sent to you via email?'

'Yes, thank you for that.' I answered short and sweet.

'Good that means Carlisle was telling the truth, but that's a totally different story. Are you going to join us?'

'I believe I am, because my sister wanted to come when she read the part that mentioned family is invited too. '

'Great! That means I will get to meet your parents and brothers and or sisters, correct?'

'Well, is it okay if I tell you a little about myself and then answer your question?'

Of course dear, continue.' She motioned.

'Here goes. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Forks, Washington on September, 13 1998, which now makes me 21 now. My parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. When I was about 1 year of age my mother took me away from Forks to Phoenix, and divorced my father because she disliked the coldness of Forks. My mum works as an author and write picture books or short novels. She remarried to a guy named Phil Dwyer hence the last name. Phil plays ball for a living. She had 3 kids with him. From oldest she had Aaron who is about 2 years younger than me. Then Hannah who is 3 years younger than me came. And lastly Elliemay who is 11 years right now. They are like my best friends I never had in school. They are everything to me and I don't know what life would be like without them. My dad still lives in Forks and works as the Chief of Police there. I don't think he plans on moving but every time we had a break he, Renee, Phil and Elliemay would come over for the 2 weeks we had off from uni. So I still got to see them both and I loved it. I think Phil gets a little jealous because mum still hugs him every morning and treats him like a best friend. She has the right to do that and to tell you the truth I don't really like Phil. To answer your question, Aaron, Hannah and I will definitely come. I'm trying to get my mum to attend as well but I'm not sure she will. I'm going to call my dad as well to tell him to come. This is big for me and I want them to meet the people I will be working for, for what I hope will be a long time.'

Esme just sat there in deep thought. She finally spoke.

'Well, call them now so I can reserve all the seats. No one is here and I think you'll want to make sure there are enough seats.' She suggested.

'Okay, I'll be right back.' I went to my new wonderful office and took my found my phone right where I found it. First I dialled Charlie's number because I know the conversation won't be long.

'Hello Charlie?' I greeted him.

'Hey Bells, how are you? I miss you heaps!' he exclaimed.

'I'm good thanks dad. I wanted to ask you something. Next Monday my new employer, Dr Carlisle Cullen is holding a formal party for all the employees and family. He invited me and I wanted to see if you wanted come. To let you know I'm going to see if Mum wants to come too but I don't think I want Phil to be there because between me and you I don't like him.' I told him.

'Well Bells, firstly, I'll be honoured to attend but I would like to come on the Friday so I can get ready under you and Hannah's supervision and be acceptably formal. But about Phil please make sure he doesn't come. I want to spend time with my daughter and step siblings alone, but your mum can come if she wants.' He teased.

'Sure dad that's okay about Friday, and about mum I'll call her now, See you dad.' And with that I hung up.

I dialled Renee's number and waited for her to pick up.

'Hey mum you there?'

'Hello Bella, what's up?' she asked.

'Mum I wanted to invite you to my employer's formal party on next Monday but I wanted you to know that please whatever you do please don't bring Phil. I want this to be special and well frankly Phil doesn't fill that category well.' I said honestly but nervously.

'Oh bella of course I'll come and I won't let Phil come. Is Charlie coming?'

'Yeah I just got off the phone with him. If you want come on the Friday so if we need anything we'll go shopping.' I told her I didn't elaborate on the details of the conversation. I didn't think that would have been a good idea.

'Shopping' she squealed. 'Sure Bella I'll come on Friday, see you then honey.' And then she hung up.

I went back to Esme to tell her the good news.

'Esme, my mother and father are coming but Phil isn't so he's staying with Elliemay because she's got school.' I told her.

'Well that's a pleasure to meet your mother. She sounds like a nice person and I'm honoured to meet both of them and your step-siblings. I can't wait!' she squealed just like my mother. And just then Carlisle came in.

'Bella if you would like, you may go now. You can take his week off to get ready then come on Monday to the party, not work, at 6 in the evening. It seems like we're not going to need you. For your office we're just going to bring in some more chairs, papers, and a printer. If you would like we can also bring in some more stationary like rulers, pens, paper etcetera.' He said kindly.

'Thank you Carlisle, that's very nice of you. I'd like that, thanks.' And then I farewelled both and planned to see them next Tuesday.

As I drove home, I thought about how much I knew about Esme and her family. She was very excited about meeting Edward and I don't see why. Ah well I'll meet him on the night.

_The next day_

When I woke up I noticed it was Wednesday. Today was the day that Aaron and Hannah didn't go to school. We'd clearly told the principal when we first started that we wanted Wednesday to ourselves. They agreed that that was okay.

I woke up and made some pancakes and got the maple syrup out. When Aaron and Hannah came down they looked happy. I was happy too.

'So Hannah, today we should go shopping right?'

'Yes Bella, I've got it all written and memorised but if I forget it, I've got it in my planner right here.' She got here phone. Hers was similar to mine but she liked the colour green so hers was that. Green. As I got eating and the others started to eat we didn't say anything. We finished and put all the dirty plates in the dishwasher. We went up and got ready for our day. I wore a long sleeved top that was pink with my skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats. Hannah was wearing a knee length pink dress with white polka dots. It had ruffled sleeves and fitted her perfectly. Aaron decided he'd wear a button down tan coloured shirt and a pair of blue jeans. We left in Hannah's car because it was a 4 wheel drive and it would be big enough if we bought a lot of things. I brought my purse and phone with me.

The first stores we entered were Equip and Supre. They sold a lot of jewellery and accessories. Aaron decided he would wait outside on the chairs. I bought 5 pairs of earrings and matching necklaces and rings. Hannah bought 4 pairs of earrings and separate rings. The necklaces she bought were $2 each so she bought 5. When we finished our jewellery hunts, we went on to accessories. I bout 3 new purses each different sizes and styles. They all had different sized straps and different colours. Hannah bought one new purse and new 3 new tights. I didn't need any tights because I already had heaps at home. I bought new hair pins and clips just to be on the safe side. Hannah decided she didn't need any hair clips and pins.

The next store we entered was Ally. It sold all sorts of clothing and we weren't buying clothes only for the party. This was necessary shopping. Aaron went towards the male section and we stayed in the female section. I found a cute t-shirt that had a picture of Snoop Dog. It was all over blue. I took that. Then when I looked in the dresses I found a mini skirt that had 3 levels to it. It was a hot pink colour with small flowers and butterflies on it. I decided I wanted it. I wanted a knee length dress and I found a professional one for work. It had ¾ sleeves with a belt on the waist it was a dark purple and it was a perfect fit on me. I was done here and so were the others.

Hannah bout 5 dresses. All were a different shade of green but different styles. The first one was like mine and had a belt and ¾ sleeves. The second one was strapless and striped white and gold. The 3 had very thin straps and was white with a bubbly body. The fourth was a long silk dress, back less and was shirred on the chest area and the fifth was a long one, strapless, and clinged to her body. She had a great taste in clothing. Aaron bought a very sleek suit. It was black with very thin white strips and underneath was a white button down shirt. He also decided to buy shoes and they also were sleek and shiny.

We decided to enter Target to see if they sold nice high heels. I found some cut ballet flats. They were a brown colour with a nice bow in the middle. For the heels I found two pairs and Hannah told me to buy both since me and here were both the same size. 7. Aaron bought a pair of jeans and khaki pants, some button down shirts and some t-shirts. We finished but decided to go into the music and book section. I bought a new book called 'The Plan' and 'Sometimes'. The both seemed interesting so I took them. As for music, I found the new 2010 hits and bought that.

We left for a shop called Pretty Boutique. They sold dresses and suits so Aaron was okay with coming with us. I found the right dress for the party and 2 others. The first one was long and strapless. It was a dark red colour and it shined in the light. It had a flower that started from the top right side and extended what seemed like the stem of it to the bottom of the dress but it didn't have one stem it had 3. The second dress I wanted anyway had black straps and chest. From there is extended to the ground but with tan material and it seemed beautiful. It had levels like the mini skirt I bought earlier and it was pretty. The third was a normal knee length dress that was strapless again. It was a yellow colour but it wasn't a bright yellow it was sort of tan yellow. It had ruffles from the waist towards the knee and it was a cute evening dress.

When we completed our clothing area, we moved on to makeup. Hannah took me to a shop I had gone into and told me to enter. I found a nice 100 piece makeup set and told her I wanted it. She agreed it was a must have as it had all the important stuff like mascara, eye liner, blush, eye shadow, lip stick and gloss but I had to find 2 more separate items that I liked. I found a 5 colour eye shadow with metallic colours and a nice lip stick that would match my dress. When we were done we went to the car put all our makeup purchases with the rest in the trunk and moved on. On the way home I told them that Renee and Charlie were coming too and needed to go shopping on Saturday. Hannah said she would take them and me and Aaron could do whatever we wanted. Me and Aaron said that going to a big park and have some fun there and then eat at a fancy restaurant. I said it was okay.

The rest of the week flew by and when Saturday came I was excited. Renee and Charlie were here already and were ready to leave with Hannah for some necessary shopping.

Out of the things that I bought, I decided to wear my mini skirt and new –shirt and wore white knee length tights under the skirt. I wore one of my new heels and got Hannah to do my hair and makeup for me. When I looked into the mirror I saw what she had done. She had straightened my hair, pulled up half of it and gave me a side fringe. The makeup was some foundation, mascara, eyeliner and pink eye shadow and lip gloss. I didn't mean to brag, but I think I looked _pretty_. I giggled and gave Hannah one of my tight 'I love you' hugs. She kissed me on the cheek and left with Renee and Charlie. Aaron took me to the park in his hot car. We spent the whole times talking about how exciting our scholarship would be and what we were going to wear to the party. Aaron really understood me. He just sat and listened and didn't laugh at my comments. He was a true gentleman. Then we got onto the topic of relationships.

Not once in my life did a date go well. Most of mine were a onetime then over type things which sometimes hurt but by now I was used to it. I had met one guy called James and let's say he had more than a date on his mind. He tried to rape me but, of course Aaron was there for me. He stopped him, knocked him out then called the police.

When the day was over I decided to head for a shower and go to sleep. It was 8.30 at night and Hannah and my parents weren't here yet. That surprised me as that would mean Hannah convinced them to buy the whole store. Ah well. Let them have their fun I thought to myself and immediately dozed off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading...PLease review...next chapter is the part where this story really starts to work.

Read and review please

:) xx


	5. Chapter 5: RollerCoaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: This is my First fan fiction, started on 9/07/10 at 6:17 pm. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review please : ) xx

* * *

Chapter 5: RollerCoaster - Bella POV

It was Monday; the day of the party and Hannah was just helping everyone get ready as she was the fashion advisor. I was excited to meet Esme's family. It sounded like she was happy with all of them. Anyone being Esme's child has to be beautiful and polite; Friendly and thoughtful. Much like Aaron I suppose.

We didn't have much time left so I just went over to my closet and looked into the mirror. I was wearing my new dark red dress with the flower and stem. The flower was exaggerated with little diamond-like crystals and they shined all the colours of the rainbow. For shoes, I was wearing some black high heels that had a black pop up bow on it. At least they made me look tall I thought to myself. Hannah had done my hair like no other person could. She had straightened it then curled some strands here and there to make it look wavy. The curls weren't very big but my side fringe had to be straight and it would look weird if the fringe was straight and the rest was curly. The makeup consisted of red eye shadow, red lip gloss, and light pink blush. Underneath these I had Warmest Beige Foundation. This was the only colour that didn't look like I was the palest girl around.

Aaron was wearing a handsome suit. It black and underneath he was wearing a silver coloured tie and he had his hair gelled back. It sort of reminded me of _Jack Dawson _from _Titanic_. I just hoped that tonight wouldn't end in a tragedy like that fateful night on April 14. I was taken out of my thoughts as Hannah whizzed past me entering our closet. I loved our closets because you could just walk into them like _The Princess Diaries 2 movie. _Renee was dressed into a flowing brown silk dress that suited her very well. That was Hannah for us. I walked around and found Charlie. He had shaved his moustache and I think he had dyed his hair black because there were no greys in sight. He also had a nice suit on.

Now Hannah was by far the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was wearing knee length dress. The straps tied behind her neck and it was pretty. It was shirred in the chest area and then when the shirring ended the dress puffed out. It was like a big bubble but it suited her. Her hair was in a deliberate messy bun and her side fringe was slightly curled. She had foundation on, pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. It really brought her eyes out. They shined like mini disco balls.

It was 5.30 and the venue was little over 10 minutes away so we decided to leave at 5.45. We sat down and made sure we had everything and we had our emergency kit that consisted of mostly makeup and a couple of various pins. We planned on who was going with who. We were going to take all three cars. Renee was going with Hannah in Hannah's car. Charlie was with Aaron as they got on really well and I was going on my own. I had knitted jacket and it was a black colour. I put it on top of my dress and got into my car. I had locked the doors to the house and once again put the alarm on. I put my keys and my phone in my new purse. It was dark silver and it matched perfectly because it also had a flower that was made using little crystals. I was happy because the shopping spree we had taken had proved necessary. I followed my sibling's car to our venue and we found 3 open spaces in the parking lot. I parked my car and got took my purse with me. When we met each other at the entrance we entered with Hannah leading the way. She was excited about meeting new people.

I found Esme in a corner sitting at a table with Carlisle and 5 other people. I assumed the other 5 were her children and children in law. I tried to find an empty table but I immediately remembered that Esme said she had reserved tables for us. I headed towards her and greeted her.

'Hello Esme, how are you this fine evening?' I asked her politely trying to make a good first impression.

'Hello dear, I'm so happy that you could make it, I would like to introduce you and your family to my family. I'm Esme Cullen and this is Carlisle,' she pointed to him so my family would know who I was working for, 'Firstly we have Alice and Jasper over there' and she pointed to a girl with black pixie hair and a beautiful face sitting with a young man with light brown hair. The girl named Alice skipped towards me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but was surprised.

'Hello Bella, I'm happy to meet you. I'm sure we are going to be great friends. 'And everyone started to laugh quietly including my family who I had forgotten about. Alice walked back over to her chair and held hands with Jasper.

'Next we have Emmett and Rosalie.' She pointed to a muscular and large sized man sitting next to a blonde haired girl. I was slightly intimidated but I knew that these people had to be nice people, right? I knew that Alice and Emmett were Esme's children so the others had to be in-laws.

'And over her we have Edward.' We pointed to the most handsome man I'd ever met. He had ruffled bronzed hair and smouldering green eyes. He had a hard jaw and pouty lips. For some reason I had a pull towards him that I had never experienced before. I shook it off and forgot about it. He came reached for my hand and kissed it softly.

'It's nice to meet you Bella; my mother has spoken a lot about you.' He told me.

'It's nice to meet you too Edward.' I said simply and he gave me a stunning smile. I smiled nervously back and blushed a deep red. Hopefully my foundation would concede my blush.

'Now it's my turn. Esme I'd like to introduce my family. Firstly I'm Bella Swan and this is my mother Renee,' I pointed to my mother in the back of the crowd. She waved. 'And next is my father Charlie,' I pointed to him where he was standing with my mother, linked arms. 'These two over here are my step siblings from my mother who are Aaron and Hannah.' I informed them not too complicated and elaborate.

'It's nice to meet you all; I am going to enjoy getting to know you a bit more.' Said Hannah simply.

'Well now the introductions are over, it's time to sit down and talk a little bit.' Esme told us. There were seats all over the place and the only empty seat that was left after everyone was seated was between Edward and Alice. I headed over there.

The seat arrangements changed when we came to sit down and they went like this. First there was me and beside me on the left were Alice, Hannah, Jasper, Aaron, Carlisle, Charlie, Esme, Renee, Emmett, Rosalie and then Edward who was sitting on my right. All the opposite family pairings were deep in conversation except Emmett and Rosalie who were just sitting there hand in hand.

'Hello Bella.' Edward greeted me. He was a gentleman and I could tell easily.

'Hey Edward, how are you today?' I tried to make some conversation.

'I'm feeling very well and now my evening has gotten better because I've met you and your great family.' He said nicely. He was so sweet.

'Thank you.' I said back.

'Could you explain to me your parent's relationship?' he asked politely trying not to pry.

'Sure, Charlie and Renee were married, they had me in Forks and Renee got sick of the rain and they divorced. Renee is now married to a guy called Phil and had 3 children. 2 of them are here; Aaron and Hannah, but my littlest sister is in Phoenix with Phil because she has school. She's only 11 years of age.' I told him. I was tired of telling this story over and over but I couldn't blame anyone for being curious.

'It seems like you and your step-siblings are close, am I right?' he said in a formal tone. He and Aaron would certainly get along. I smiled to myself but I was pretty sure he noticed the slight change in emotion.

'We are more than close, Edward, they are my whole life and without them my life would be very different and not as great as it is now.' I peeked under my fringe at Aaron and noticed he was listening to our conversation. I could tell he was close to being emotional as no one had told him something like that except Renee. He nodded at me, smiled and turned to Jasper again. I regained eye contact to Edward. He must have noticed my wordless communication with Aaron because he had a thoughtful expression.

'I see. That's sweet. Normally there would be sibling rivalry but in this case it's totally opposite. You are willing to do anything for them just so they had a good life.' He said observantly.

'Exactly.' I told him.

When the food arrived I was suddenly very hungry and started to eat fast yet I tried to be elegant as possible. We had fish with a very nice sauce but I didn't know what it was called,

I could feel Edwards gaze on my face but took no effort to tell him that I noticed it. He continued eating. As soon as everyone finished their meals dessert came as soon as the dirty dishes were cleared away. We were eating ice cream of our choice of flavour with whatever topping we wanted.

'What would you like ma'am?' the waiter asked me. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was handsome and I couldn't put my finger on why he would work here when he could easily become a male model. He probably worked for the Cullen's as it was their hospital and this was their party. After some thought of what flavour ice cream I would like I finally answered.

'Vanilla ice cream with caramel topping, please.' I informed him. I looked over his white uniform and tried to find a name tag yet there was none to be found. That was unexpected because most workers at restaurants would have a name tag but this guy didn't. He probably wanted his identity to be anonymous.

After about a couple of minutes to prepare my dessert, they gave me what I asked for. I ate it slowly to savour the taste. It was delicious and I loved it. When I finished it, Alice, who was in deep conversation with Hannah, decided to talk to me.

'So Bella how are you enjoying the night?' she asked me and smiled kindly.

'I'm loving it Alice, it's very well organized and meeting you and everyone else has made it most memorable'. I commended her and smiled back.

'Thank you Bella. It's taken months for me to organize it and then making everyone's dresses.' She told me. It sounded like it was a tiring job and I'm pretty sure it would have a long duration but when she said something about people dresses I was confused.

'What do you mean making everyone's dresses?' I asked unsure of her intent meaning.

'Well, I'm a fashion designer, like your sister here and everyone came to me so I had to make dresses for them.' She said.

'Wow, I'm sure you and Hannah get along very well, am I right?' I noted.

'Yes Bella, you are right. We have many things in common but I'm sure me and you will get along well too.' And then she hugged. 'If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to.' She left. I never thought I'd meet someone that was so much like my ecstatic sister and now that I did I thought that maybe every girl was like that. I was happy for Hannah as now she could have a friend that wasn't from uni or work or any other place. She had finally met someone properly. We all did.

Ten minutes later she came back and then all the lights dimmed to make it look like a disco or a dance. A group of people cleared the centre of the room to make a dance floor.

'It's time for the dancing part of the night.' Alice whispered in my ear. A couple of minutes a heard someone clear their throat and turned to see it was Charlie.

'Bella may I have this dance?' he must have missed me a lot because Charlie didn't like dancing. But nevertheless, I accepted his request. We danced gracefully to one song and then Aaron took over from my father.

'So Miss Swan, how are doing this evening?' he asked me formally like we didn't live in the same house together. I giggled.

'I'm fine Mr Dwyer, how are you?' I played his game.

'I'm very well, thank you. If you don't mind I would like to ask you a question. Have you noticed how Mr Edward Cullen looks at you?' he asked in a very formal tone.

'No. Why are you asking Mr Dwyer?' I shot back playfully.

'I think he likes you Miss Swan. It's like he's never seen anyone like you before, and I have to admit you are one of a kind.' He laughed.

'Why thank you Mr Dwyer but I don't think Mr Cullen like my in that way.' I commented politely.

'Well I believe that's my queue to leave, thank you for the dance.' He kissed me on the cheek and left swiftly. I turned around to sit back in my chair.

When I looked at the dance floor I saw what love meant. Alice was dancing gracefully with Jasper and her head was on his shoulder. Esme and Carlisle were also dancing that way but what really surprised me were Charlie and Renee. I knew that deep down Renee loved Charlie but I don't think it over powered her new love for Phil. I wasn't sure about Renee's relationships with people because she loved everyone. She already loved the Cullen's and in a way all of us did. They were beautiful people on the outside and the inside. When I took my seat I was startled by a deep voice.

'Welcome back Bella.' Emmett greeted me. He may have looked scary but I think he's a softie inside because he was dazzling me with that smile of his.

'Thank you Emmett. Have you danced yet?' I asked.

'No I haven't because Rosie's talking to her friend. May I have the honour of dancing with you?' He asked me. What was it with people and dancing with me? I didn't know what I did to make people like me so much.

'Of course.' I stood up again and walked with him to the empty spot on the dance floor. As we started to dance he started to eye me carefully. 'What?' I questioned.

'Nothing, it's just that you remind me of someone that's all.' He replied and returned his playful gaze on me. When the song ended, Emmett just hugged me tightly and left wordlessly.

I stood there like I was stupid, breath taken from the intense emotion that emitted off Emmett. He looks like he can beat anyone with a single punch but when it comes to friendship I think he's very protective. Maybe something has happened in his past and he doesn't want it to happen again. I wasn't sure but there was more to Emmett than meets the eye.

It was well over eight in the night and I was getting tired. I roamed around the large room and found a table of refreshments and snacks. I got a plastic plate and cup, poured myself some grape juice and took some biscuits and headed back to my table.

Hoping that my chair was empty I looked around the table and found Alice was skipping towards me. 'Bella, I would like to introduce you to some people. Correction; I have to introduce you to some people. Many of them aren't nice and I don't like them but Carlisle told me I have to introduce you to the people you'll be working around at the hospital. Let's go.' She dragged me across the room to a little table with many people around it.

'Hello people, I would like you to meet your new co-worker, Isabella Swan. She'll be replacing the old psychologist and you will be seeing a lot of her. But she prefers Bella.' She advised them.

'Hello Alice. Well it looks like we have to introduce our selves. Bella I'm Mike Newton. That girl over there is Jessica Stanley and the girls that are standing with her are Angela and Lauren. Here we have James and Victoria and the guy that's sitting and texting is Eric Yorkie.' This Mike Newton kid has a lot of breath to be able to say all of that at once.

'It's nice to meet you all. I'll be seeing you at the hospital tomorrow.' I informed them.

'We'll talk to you guys later, bye!' Alice said trying to sound enthusiastic and as we walked away she turned bitter.

'Bella whatever you do, please don't talk to them more than needed. If Newton asks you out please refuse. I think of you as a sister now and I don't want my sister turning into one of them. Except maybe Angela, she's always been nice.' And then she turned back into her bubbly mood.

When I reached my table I was breathless. I was tired and I couldn't move.

When it reached about 10 pm, Esme insisted us to go to their house for a sleep over. Renee agreed willingly, Charlie didn't mind and my step-siblings were very eager. Esme gave the address for their house to Aaron and we planned to meet them their after we went home and changed. We went home in the formation we did when we arrived at the venue. I went alone.

When we arrived home I went towards my room. Hannah was very happy and I was curious.

'Why the happy mood Hannah?'

'Because I met the greatest person, apart from you and we have so much in common.' She squealed and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. Ah it was Alice. Well I was happy for her.

'I'm glad you could find a good friend.' I told her.

I took out my dark blue little suitcase to put in a couple of sets of clothes in case we planned to stay longer than intended. I put in all the necessities. Under wear, a long sleeve top, pairs of jeans, some tops and some shoes. I filled my suitcase, zipped it up and wheeled it down the stairs.

When I changed I wore a dark blue top with some jeans and ballet flats. I left my hair as is because I wanted it to look good at Esme's.

I was followed by Aaron and 10 minutes later Hannah came down with a suitcase 3 times as large as mine.

Aaron didn't even have a suitcase, he had a back pack. I laughed at him and Aaron laughed back knowing exactly what I meant.

We decided to all go in two cars. Renee and Charlie went with Hannah but I tagged along with Aaron. He said he wanted to talk to me but the whole way to the Cullen's house he was quiet and content. I wasn't sure what he wanted but when we arrived he just told me to be careful. I didn't understand. What was there to be careful from?

I entered the house and the first person in front of me was Alice. She asked me if I wanted a tour and I couldn't help but accept it. The house was very grand, much larger than our house and much more modern. I loved it. The first couple of rooms were only on the ground floor and they were the kitchen, living room and guest room. I wasn't sure what to say. You may think that these rooms have to be pretty ordinary but they were fit for a king. We then went upstairs and first entered Alice's room. It looked a lot like my room but a little bit larger. It had a double bed, pink lamp, some chairs and she also had a closet you could walk into. I slowly noticed that her personality and happiness was rubbing off on me.

When we completed the grand tour we went down to see if anyone wanted to do anything special and the first person to talk to me other than Alice was Edward. I noticed that I hadn't verbally communicated with Jasper yet and was worried that he didn't like me. Ah well I'd find out later from Alice. I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing some secrets.

'Hey Bella? Do you mind if I show you something?'

'Yeah, sure. I mean no I don't mind at all.' I recorrected myself.

Edward took me to a room Alice hadn't shown me. I was instantly awestruck. It was beautiful. The walls were painted gold and the carpet was a fleeting bronze. It was a little bit like Edward's hair, that I absolutely love as much as his eyes. Inside the room there was a grand piano. I didn't know he had a piano let alone could play. I could and Phil bought me one when we moved into our new home but I hadn't played with it a lot. Aaron could play very well actually and I told him he could keep it. He may have rejected the offer but I'm pretty sure he loves it.

That was it. It only had a piano and a stool for the player. I went to sit next to him on the piano stool because it was long enough for 4 people so I kept some space between us. He didn't say anything. He just started to play and after about a minute I recognized the piece. It was Bagatelle in A minor by Beethoven. I instantly knew we had something in common. Beethoven. When he finished it he started to speak.

'Did you recognize it?' He asked me half excited and half worried.

'Of course I did, it's Bagatelle in A minor by Beethoven.' I replied a little bit poshly.

'Well done. Do you know how to play the piano?' Ha asked again.

'I do know the simpler pieces and I have a piano but if you want a good player you're going to need Aaron, my brother. He can play fantastically. Not like you but he still plays great.' I told him. I didn't want him to think that I thought of my family is higher than his.

'Oh well I'm sure I'd love to hear him play sometime but can you play something for me? I would like to see you do it.' He said with a smile growing on his lips.

'I'm not sure I can. If you have sheet music I'd love to.' I told him. In all honesty I never bothered to memorize any pieces. I just looked at the sheet music and played my way. He got me sheet music for Nocturne in A flat major but I didn't know the composer so I just played it. The music was very flowing and beautiful that I was surprised I had never heard of it.

'So you can play.' He commended me. I was flattered.

'Thank you but I must say that you are no match for me.' I told him to make him feel proud. I think I blushed again because my face was hot but I was thankful that Hannah had reapplied foundation for m me when we got home.

We talked a little about our favourite pieces but we moved to the ground and I think I fell asleep because when I woke up the next morning I was lying on Edward on the ground. I didn't feel the slightest embarrassment which was a surprise to me. My head was on his chest and his hand was wrapped around me and someone must have gotten a pillow and blanket because Edward was lying on a pillow and I was under a nice warm blanket.

I tried to get up without waking him up and I tried successfully and when I went outside of the room and I made sure I closed the door before I left. I don't know why I wasn't shy or embarrassed of what had happened. I was sure he wouldn't take it the wrong way and I hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

Esme was up humming in the kitchen and sitting on one of the chairs.

'Good morning Bella.' She said to me.

'Hello Esme, how are you today?' I asked her trying to be polite.

'I'm very happy, Bella. What about you?' She asked back.

'I'm good thanks.' I told her.

'Bella I wanted to talk to about something. You have met Edward; I wanted to know do you like him?' she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

'I like him as a friend if that's what you mean, but if you mean as a person I'm willing to share a relationship with then no.' I waited for her response. Her happiness went down by a fraction but I could tell that she tried very to keep her composure.

'I would like to tell you something Bella. Edward is a very nice boy. If you give him a chance he will do anything for you.' I didn't know what to tell her.

'I like Edward in a way of wanting to have a relationship with him but I _can't _have one with him.'

'Would you like to talk about it?' Esme understood and suddenly she had sympathy for me.

'Okay.' I paused and she had a patient expression on her face. 'I'll be honest. My first date didn't go so well. Even though the guy was hot, he wasn't coming to the date for me. He wanted something else. I'm sorry if I offend you but he wanted to rape me and I was mentally damaged for more than a year. The date was at my apartment when I had first graduated high school and no one knew I was on this _date._ Everyone in my family had a key to my apartment so when James was going to do what he came for Aaron instantly opened the door before James got a hold of me. I was hyperventilating and after James was half-dead Aaron took me to the hospital while Phil stayed at my apartment waiting for the police to finish their job. I wasn't myself for the first year of uni; I wouldn't talk to any guy except my father, Phil and Aaron. I didn't trust anyone outside of my family bubble. Aaron wasn't happy with had happened and started to take me to therapy. My psychologist told me I was meant to find someone who I could feel safe with but I refused. After 2 years of therapy and testing and whatever my psychologist released me from under his supervision and told me to go what was it 'adventure around the world.' He was a funny guy and always the bright side of everything. I hope now you can see my point of view of things.' I told her.

As soon as I finished my long story Aaron came in. I think he was eavesdropping because he came and hugged me tighter than a bear could bite me. I was worried he'd get mad but he turned to Esme.

'I think Edward would be a great match for her. He has talent, trust and I'm sure he likes Bella as much as Bella likes him.' He told Esme. I was sort of annoyed at him but then it was all washed away when I saw his face. I saw all the pain he had to go through being my brother and I couldn't help but shed a tear. Actually more like a river and then Esme came and held me. 10 minutes later it felt like everyone in the house came to the kitchen and then when they saw me and Esme just sitting there they were all silenced. I took a final tissue, blew my nose one more time and left for the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. The event that happened so many years ago wasn't so dramatic when I look back at it but the rejection had just washed over me and I was convinced that I was not worthy of anyone. I went to the room that they let us borrow for the night, got out some clothes. I took out a nice pink camisole and some pink short shorts to wear. When I went into the shower I opened the cold water minutely and overpowered it with the hot. I let the hot water undo my tense muscles until I felt relaxed and happy. I wasn't sure why I got so emotional but everyone would think I was crazy. I hoped Esme didn't tell anyone else my life story because if she did then my life would be over. I got tense again and opened the hot water more. I would have to pay the bill because they are going to get a hefty one for water. As I made sure I would stay composed at the least I got out and put on my camisole and shorts. I finished blow drying my hair and put it up into a messy bun. When I opened the door I was hit with Alice.

'Hey Bella.' She greeted me happily. There was no sign of sympathy in her expression so I returned the favour.

'Hello Alice.'

'Bella, I know today has gotten off on a rocky start we are going for a walk. Only us youngsters and mum said you can have the day off today. Actually we're all taking a day off even your siblings.'

'Alice I'd be honoured to go for a walk with you today.' I told her. She really knew how to take someone happy. So as I thought of the new friends I got to know I became ecstatic.

When I went downstairs I saw everyone sitting around the dining table. It was little over seven in the morning. I didn't know I woke up that early because I had a tiring night list night. I went to sit in the empty seat between Jasper and Emmett yet it was not the only one. Emmett held his fist out for me to bump it. I did casually and he gave me a grin. I smiled back and we all started to laugh.

'Good morning Bella.' Jasper greeted me and spoke for the first time since I had met him.

'Well hello there Jasper, how are you going today?' I asked him, happy that he gave a sign of accepting me.

'I'm very well thanks Bella, yourself?' He asked me.

'I'm as happy as ever.' I replied. He certainly was one to change someone's emotions rapidly. First I was nervous when I met him, then I was sad that he didn't like me and now I'm excited to get to know him.

'Ready for our mini excursion Alice has set up?' he asked me casually.

'Hell yeah, finally some excitement in my life. Graduation from uni is as exciting as it gets.' I playfully told him and grinned at me. Carlisle and Esme had left and the only ones that were left were sitting next to each other in this order. First it was jasper that was beside me, then Alice, Hannah, Aaron, Edward, Renee and Charlie. I had totally forgotten about my parents and was happy they were here.

'Okay kids we are going to an amusement park and will be back by 5 in the afternoon. Bella we'll text you so you can send the message to one of the Cullen's so they can open the doors for us. Don't get into trouble okay?' Renee told us and left. Charlie and Renee. This would have been funny if I could watch it.

'Okay everyone ready?' Alice called. And then I noticed Edward looking at me.

'Alice I am but I have to go do something. I'll be back!' I called out. I just hoped that Edward would follow me. And he did, phew that got me out of trouble didn't it?

'Edward we need to talk. Whatever happened yesterday I'm sorry. I want a relationship with you just not a fast one. I want to earn your trust so you can earn mine. I'm sorry if I've hurt you.

He just hugged me. I could feel is face in my hair. I wasn't sure what to say but I just hugged him back feeling the emotion with my face in his chest.

'Bella I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to start anything yesterday, it just happened I guess and I hope you forgive me.'

'Of course I do Edward.' I told him and we went back to our hugging stance. We stayed like that until we heard some rustling and casually split apart.

Before we left the house Alice assured me we wouldn't need money so I just took my phone and put it in the pocket of my shorts. We weren't taking any cars but when I asked Alice where we were going she just shook her head no and continued holding Jasper's and talking to Hannah.

I pulled back a waited for Edward to come. When he did his hand brushed against mine and it caused something like a shock to go through us. I knew it went through Edward because he shivered. I just smiled and took his hand into mine. I was going to start this slow. He smiled back and we started walking with Aaron who strangely enough looked lonely. When he saw me holding Edwards and he smiled at me but kept it short and sweet.

'Aaron what are you doing alone?' I asked him curious.

'Nothing I just figured that since everyone was paired up I was going to be lonely.' He told me playfully.

'Nonsense Aaron, you're not alone. You've got me.' And with that he just picked me up and twirled me around in a circle and put me back down. I took Edwards hand again and got Aaron to walk on the other side of me. He simple ruffled my hair and started laughing at my expression.

We were walking pretty slowly and we were in the middle of the gang. Alice, jasper and Hannah were in front followed by me, Edward and Aaron and behind us were Emmett and Rosalie behind us. It was a fairly happy bunch.

I understood exactly where we were going. To an amusement park. She told me we didn't need money and now I have to get Hannah or Aaron to pay for me. Argh how I hated and loved this girl. Okay now I was panicking. How was I going to go in. Edward noticed my rapid change in emotion and whispered something to Aaron over my head. Aaron just shook his head with a sly smile. 'Okay Bella, me and Aaron have planned on something. Since you have forgotten your purse and money we plan on paying for you.' He informed me and squeezed my hand. Well I guess I could cope.

'Okay but only if you promise that one day you'll let me play something for you.' I informed him of my compromise. He nodded his head yes. Well this turned out better than I was going to be one hell of a roller coaster.

* * *

A/N: okay you have to answer these questions, promise? Okay.

1. Do you want an Edward point of view on what's going to happen in the park or only a Bella POV?

2. Would you like the relationship to be quick or slow?

3. Would you like something major to happen in the park like a kiss or something like a lemon?

4. How long would you like it to be?

5. What are your ideas's for the story?

6. Do you want to see Hannah and Aaron finding someone to go out with and do you have any names for the girl/boy friend?

When answering please label them with the number located at the beginning of the question and you may answer any or all of the above questions. Thank you! : ) xx


	6. Chapter 6: Events Collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: Hey everyone. I would like to apologize to everyone for bringing this chapter out late. This happened because I have had writers block, I am going back to school after my two week holiday and because I've just got my half-yearly report back and I'm very proud of my achievements. As usual read and review and would like to ask something. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, if anyone knows a good beta reader or is one and would like to beta this fanfic then please send me a message (PM) or review and tell me. Thanks xx

Chapter 6: Events Collide - Bella POV

I entered he amusement park under Aaron's money. He said it was only fair that he pays because I've paid for food from the uni canteen. Pffft, what an excuse. Nonetheless I let him have his fun. We all gathered at one spot to plan our adventure. When I mention 'we' I mean all of us, the Cullen's, Dwyer's and the Swan.

'Okay we can all split up but we meet back here at 3 pm.' Jasper advised.

'Do we all have phones?' I asked everyone to make sure we could all stay in contact in case of emergency. Then was chorus of "I Do's" and I became dizzy because of the intense noise at different intervals.

'If we want to meet just forward a message to everyone. Wait we don't have everyone's numbers. People exchange numbers now.' Said Aaron. He had a lot of leadership skills and I could tell he was in that mode right now. We all started to swap numbers with everyone and this took almost half an hour. When we all had checked that we had everyone's phone numbers we decided to follow Jasper's advice. We were going to split up and meet up again in this spot in front of the entrance at 3 so we could be ready when Renee and Charlie texted us to open the doors to Cullen's house. Which reminded me, where did Renee and Charlie say they were going? Hold on the amusement park? Whose plan was this to come to the place where my parents were attending? Hannah's probably. We all alarmed our phones at 3 in case we didn't have a track on the time. Next we split the groups and named them Alpha Ray, Beta Ray and Gamma Ray. This was Emmett's idea and I was going to kill him because it brought back memories when I was in high school and I had endure weeks and weeks studying them and radioactivity. Alpha ray included me, Edward and Aaron. I was surprised when Aaron said he was calling dibs on coming with us. He must really enjoy my company or just wanted to annoy the hell out of us. I was moving towards the first option. Beta ray consisted of Hannah, Alice and Jasper. Gamma ray was Emmett and Rosalie and for some reason I felt like Rosalie held a grudge against me. I was to talk to Alice about this. Later.

Alpha, beta and gamma split with a laugh. We were laughing at Emmett's knowledge of radiation and moreover science. My group left with Edward holding my left hand and Aaron linking our arms together. That moment I thought about the intensity of love. There are all kinds of love. There's family love, conveyed through Aaron on my right side. Then there's falling in love where you find someone that can make you happy. I don't think it's time yet, too early, but I hope Edward will be my true love. I really felt like a princess. We walked around for 15 minutes and tried to find something that might amuse us but the only thing that was fun here was getting on the rides. We considered the pros and con's of all rides and gave Edward the choice of the first ride.

'I think we should go on the rollercoaster, being that it's my favourite.' He said with a smile.

'Definitely, Bella, do you agree?' Aaron asked for my opinion.

'The rollercoaster it is!' I exclaimed happy that we were doing something extreme for our first ride.

'Let's walk in that general direction, I think.' Edward said. He sounded like he didn't know where it was but I remembered that the rollercoaster was in fact that direction of the park. We walked and after about 3 minutes, we found it. We bout tickets each, again Aaron paying for me after a suspicious wink to Edward and we waited for the previous riders to get off for our turn on. The organizers of this ride supplied paper bags for people who suffered from motion sickness. I couldn't remember if I had ever vomited on a rollercoaster so took one to be on the safe side. Aaron and Edward were confident that they would not throw up so I was the only one who took one. I vomited twice on our first turn and successfully emptied all my stomachs contents. Apart from the discomfort of the vomit, I was exhilarated. The speed and the screaming just made it better and funnier. When it was time to get off I just said, 'Can we go again?' I must have been drunk from the strength of the wind in my face because never in my life have ever wanted to go on the rollercoaster. One of the guys that worked in operating the coaster kindly offered me a new paper bag and took the other one to dispose of it. Our second turn was even faster than the first one. The speed of the rollercoaster really surprised me. It felt like I was going to fly at any moment and that my life was hanging by a thread. I was half scared and half relieved. Scared because I was afraid I'd die, I know it was a stupid feeling but hey, it's the truth. I was relieved that I could enjoy my day with Edward and Aaron a lot. Even if it meant that I'd have to put my life up on the line. I tried to laugh but the intensity of the wind was just too much on my expression to change even a fraction. My first 2 rides were paid by Aaron, thankfully because that meant I could repay him somehow even if I had to buy him gifts but when I reached my third ride and Edward thought I wasn't looking which for a split second I wasn't he gave the money to the paying guy. Now here was where my brain just clicked and I started yelling. I wasn't one that like people paying for me and it just made me feel like a child, gifts I'll accept but straight forward money was something I wasn't up for. The operator started to get angry and annoyed and sort of yelled at me. I threw a major tantrum but it all melted away when Edward kissed me on the cheek. It was a quick peck and it washed away all my troubles. Reluctantly I agreed and let him pay for me under the potency of his beautiful scent and the burn that was left after he kissed me. It continued like this until our fifth turn when we got bored of the rollercoaster because it strength on us had faded away.

We all agreed that it was my turn as I was the second oldest in the group. Of course considering Aaron is my brother he acts older than me than what he really is and trust me I treat him that way too. After our crazy first ride, the dreaded rollercoaster, I decided to look for a peaceful activity. It didn't take that long for me to finalise my decision and I was sure the guys wouldn't like. Nevertheless I told them.

'I want to go on the Jungle Book Train!' I told them like I was a three year old.

'Bella, have you got a fever?' Aaron asked unsure.

'I don't think so, I just feel like it's hot out here but no I don't think so.' I replied. I didn't know what to make of his question. Edward was quietly laughing to himself but I knew about what. Every guy would think this ride is for little kids but for the female gender it wasn't like that. I could see about 10 girls my age sitting in the train and I wanted to have the chance to experience this once in a lifetime event. It took a while until I convinced my 'guards' and when I did I started jumping up and down clapping my hands. I went to hug them both but then thought twice about it. I didn't think it would help my public image. It was a slow peaceful ride with a nice tune to it. I think it's the Jungle book theme song but it didn't change the fact that I liked this train. I was smiling widely in my seat and was glad no one could see as Edward was in the seat in front of me and Aaron behind me. It was only I per seat which I was glad for. We eventually got off, Edward and Aaron looked at each other, glanced back at me then rolled their eyes.

'What?' I asked clearly offended by the action.

'Don't worry, if this makes you happy then why not?' Aaron told me and just started to laugh. Edward did as well and then I couldn't help but join in. What we were laughing at I wasn't sure but who cares? Laughter is the best medicine. It was time for Aaron to choose his ride and I knew this would be bad. I was sure he wanted revenge on me by getting me to do things I wasn't comfortable with and this was going to just ruin my day. And I wasn't surprised when he told us what he wanted to go on next. It was the 'Swaying Ship'. It was this ship that would go back and forth at god only knows what speed but the scary thing is that it nearly sends us upside down. The whole ship would do a 2700 turn then back the other way and it would continue like this for 10 mins before you could get off. It was a one-way ticket to death and I my response was that I was too young to die. By the time you would get off you wouldn't know which ways up and which ways down which would send you to the ground. I whinged a little to Aaron about the fact that I didn't want to go on because I was too scared but his response was, 'You've got me and Edward. If you die we'll be right behind you. And another thing is that I agreed to your stupid train. At least respect my decisions and accept them.' He said back, obviously trying to fight a smile. He was right. I had gotten them to join me on my train and it was my turn to return the favour. I told him that I would accompany him. I got on one of the wooden stools. Unfortunately they only held one per person so decided to find 3 stools fairly close to each other. There weren't any and nearly all seats were taken so we succumbed to finding a random one. I found a free stool and sat there. They were all wooden with a cushion to sit on and a back. I leaned on the back and sighed. From where I was sitting I couldn't see Aaron or Edward but I was okay with it because I now I have time to e afraid and have fun all by myself. When everyone was seated and no one was roaming the ship started. It just stayed on ground level and moved forward but we were all caught by surprise when it travelled back so suddenly. I gasped and held on tightly to the chair as if it could save my life. Again it went forward slowly and again caught us by surprise from the enormous speed usage. Every time it went forward and back the speed would climb higher and higher until the ship was 45o from the ground. I held on to dear life and when it ended I ran to the exit making sure I was off before it could start again. I was breathing heavily and eventually collapsed on to the ground and jumped up when someone poked me.

'So did you have fun?' Aaron asked with a smirk on his face. I had to admit, I did have fun. It was a first for me but the speed and everything else just astonished me.

'Yeah I did but I don't want to go on it again if you don't mind. Actually I don't want to go on it whether you do mind or not.' I told him still puffing.

'We won't go on it again. Let's go eat something.' And he took my hand and dragged it so some small shop.

'Bella Edward, what would you like?' Aaron asked us.

'I'd like to have a chocolate Sundae.' Edward replied slightly amused. Probably because of my exhaustion from the previous ride.

'I'll have fairy floss on a stick please.' I answered. Aaron asked the lady for the food and Edward got his sundae first. Then I got my fairy floss kindly paid for by Aaron and then we just stood there waiting for Aaron to make up his mind.

'You know what? I'll just have a coke please.' He told the lady and she got it for him. We walked around the park looking for entertainment and found a seat to sit on. I was in the middle, naturally and the whole time Aaron was making slurp sounds from his coke through his straw. I wasn't going to put him off but I seriously needed to tell him that that was rude. But I didn't. I tried to think of what time we did what. I remembered it was 7.30 when we left the house and arrived at the park at exactly 7.52 am. Long walk if you ask me. We took around half an hour-more or less-to exchange phone numbers and then another 10 just used up with conversation. So the time would have been around 8.30. the rides we took altogether would have taken around 3 hours because right now my phone tells me it's currently 1 pm. Fair enough I thought to myself because we would have taken almost an hour just eating. I finished my fairy floss and when waited for the other 2 to finish the coke and sundae. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I did. There I rinsed my face from all the dirt that would have piled up on there from my time here today and washed my hands thoroughly. When I dried my hands and face I untied my hair from the bun and just tied it into a pony tail. 4 metres from the female bathroom was Edward and Aaron talking. I studied their faces and postures and noticed that it would have to be something that they don't want me in on. I didn't really car and just walked towards them forcing them to fall quiet when I arrived. We decided to call it a day when we passed the Ferris wheel. I had always wanted to go on one of those and I thought that we most certainly had to go up on it.

As we waited for our turn I stood there thinking about how much my life had changed within a night. It was dramatic and too quick but I liked the Cullen's and knew I could trust them easily. Alice was a bouncing bubble of energy and jasper was completely the opposite. He liked to stay with Alice and keep all his emotions to himself. I did find the unusual smile or conversation here or there but mostly he was quiet. Emmett was a big scary person but on the inside he certainly knew how much friends are worth. He and I had started on a good friendship that I knew would survive for a long time to come. It was our turn and we got in to one of the empty compartments. I went to sit on one of the seats in the middle of Edward and Aaron when one of the people in charge said that it was only 2 per seat. Aaron got up and told me to sit next to Aaron and I knew more than to argue with him so I listened and did what he told me. I listened a lot. I was always one to just sit and be quiet for hours and never one to start a conversation. Aaron just sat in the seat in front of us. Edward took my hand again and just played with my fingers for a bit. Before the Ferris wheel started a girl came into our compartment and sat next to the only empty seat left next to Aaron.

'Hello I'm Katie.' She introduced herself. She had a white face with blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked nice enough to me but I knew that I couldn't just say she was friend-worthy before I got to know her.

'Hey, I'm Aaron and that's Bella my step-sister with Edward.' He said politely.

'Nice to meet you.' She said in a high pitched voice.

The Ferris wheel started to turn around and around and after each turn it would gain some speed. I had fun and the whole time I had my head leaning on Edward's shoulder because I was too tired to hold it up myself. And because I wanted to see his response. E just had his cheek on my head and it was very comfortable. It kept going on like this until the guy told us to get off. We complied and got off to go to the entrance and wait for our other companions. Katie farewelled Aaron after she had given him her number and he had given her his. We walked up to the entrance when it was nearly 3. I was surprised at how fast time flew. We found Alice and Jasper and Hannah and – oh no. It couldn't be. Edward felt the strange and abrupt change in emotion because he was holding my hand and my hand had gone tense. He looked in the direction that I was looking and just gasped in surprise. I didn't know how Aaron was. He wouldn't take this lightly. The only difference between my shock and Edward's was that I knew more about this than he did.

Hannah was standing with Alice and Jasper kissing a guy. But that was not where the shock came from. It was who the guy was. It was James Witherdale. My first and last date. The male who had allegedly tried to rape me. I fell limp to the ground. Edward came down with me and just held my hand not knowing how to take this reaction. They continued to kiss for god knows how long while I was crying over a lost cause. I saw Aaron walk towards them and instantly got up. I dusted off the dirt on my legs and noticed they had started to bleed. I couldn't care less and just walked but the tears continued to stream down my face. Alice and Jasper were cuddling and didn't notice our presence. What Aaron did next almost caused me a heart attack. He gently pulled Hannah out of the way, obviously not wanting to hurt her and pushed James to the ground. James just smirked.

'I see that we meet again don't we Aaron. And is that Bella? It's been so long.' He commented clearly taking into account the tears and my vulnerability. Edward had let go of me and was standing next to Alice probably filling her in with the recent events.

Hannah came to stand next to me shaking. I wasn't sure whether to be mad or sympathetic but I just hugged on to her tightly. She was crying and I knew that she was because she didn't like fights or people fighting amongst each other.

'Go die in a hole.' Was Aaron's reply to James' comment. It sounded menacing and I knew that James was in a bad position. Emmett showed up right then and there and was smiling but suddenly got surprised.

'What going on here? Who are you?' Emmett asked worthless questions and Rosalie saw me and Hannah crying. She didn't know why and I didn't want her to take it the wrong way. No one answered Emmett and he just walked up to me.

'Bella what happened?' he asked. I had to ask him something. Still holding tight to Hannah I asked Emmett my question.

'Did Esme tell you why I was crying this morning?' I asked him.

'She just said something about a guy that had tried to rape you. She didn't mention anyone. Why?'

'Because the guy there is the guy Esme was talking about.' I told him. I wasn't sure if Hannah was in the know but I still held to her but had stopped crying. She was just sobbing and I decided to take her to sit down. We sat down at the nearest seat and I told her about James. About the night. About Phil. About the police and the charges. She stopped crying and stared and me with wide eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me and mum? Why does Elliemay know about this and I don't?' she asked.

'Elliemay only knows that a guy tried to hurt me. She knows nothing else. The only reason she knows is because Phil was at my apartment when this happened and we had to tell Elliemay something. We gathered that night and Phil told us not to tell a soul otherwise it would get out of hand. I couldn't disobey Phil, Hannah but otherwise I would've told you. I'm sorry.' I told her honestly.

'It's okay but promise me you'll tell me these things. Okay?'

'I promise.' I vowed and she hugged me. We stayed like that until Aaron came to join us and put his arms around us. We hugged like a family should and I didn't realise this but Aaron was silently crying. He wasn't sobbing but tears were just streaming down his face.

'Aaron, don't cry.' I told him.

'It's nothing. I just can't take it if I have to lose one of you. I love you too much to lose you and if I do I think I'll commit suicide.' We went back to hugging and then separated before people got suspicious. We headed back to the entrance and decided we'd head back to the house. I hadn't talked to Edward yet and I wasn't planning to. That night had bought back so much rejection and hatred that I decided it wasn't time yet. I was going to lock him out until he understood that I would have this happen to me constantly and that he didn't deserve me at all. We walked to back to Esme's house and talked while I got back to my normal personality. Or at least as normal as I could be. I excused myself from the crowd to go for another shower when Rosalie came up to me.

'Bella, can we talk?' she asked hesitantly.

'Sure.' I replied not sure what she wanted.

'Bella I'm sorry I haven't treated you right. It's just that I haven't ever made friends from outside my family after my mother died. My father had already died and it has taken me a long time for me to get over that and then when mum passed away, I deteriorated. Of course Emmett was there for me the whole time, even when I didn't think he wasn't and we got married. Esme and Carlisle took me in and accepted me as their own child and I happily fitted in. But when you came with your parents I had a shot of jealously. I wanted that life back so much. I'm sorry but I've realised that everyone will go through life threatening changes and I'm sorry for judging you even if you didn't know it.' I hugged her.

'Don't worry about it Rosalie, its okay.' I told her with a genuine smile. She walked back and left me in the room to pick out my clothes. I decided to take warmer clothes and went for an aqua coloured hoodie with navy blue track pants. When I got out of the shower I once again blow dried my hair and went down to see the others. Esme was back and I noticed the time for the first time. T was six in the evening and it was getting late.

'Hello Esme.' I greeted her, 'Hannah, would you mind calling Renee and Charlie so they can come back? It's getting late and we have to leave.'

'I will do that. I'll be back.' She left to call them. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones here. I didn't worry about where the others were; I just left them and went to pack up my stuff. I zipped up my suitcase and went down to put it near the door. The sun was almost down and I was ready to leave. Ten minuted later Aaron came to stand next to me.

'What are you doing sis?' he asked me slightly worried.

'Nothing, just thinking.' He fell quiet and looked like he was looking into the distance.

'Bella they are here.' Hannah came with Renee and Charlie behind her.

'Hey mum, hey dad. I think it's time we left. I have work tomorrow and Hannah and Aaron need to go to school tomorrow to replace today's absence. You ready?' I asked them.

'Give us time to pack and we'll be back.' They left towards the rooms they were given. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Phil.

'Hello Phil, what can I do for you?' I greeted him.

'Elliemay and I are at your house. Where are you?' he said clearly annoyed.

'We'll be there soon. Sorry and bye.' I told him and hung up. I went to mum's room and knocked on the room. I heard a 'come in' and opened the door.

'Mum, Phil called. He said he's waiting at our house which means we have to hurry up before he gets angry at us.' I told her with no sign of a joke.

'Okay, take this I'm right behind you.' She told me and gave me a bag to take down. She did come behind me and we found Charlie following us. Renee told him the news and he just nodded. We were all ready to leave. I farewelled everyone and we left in our cars. When we arrived at our house I left the car to open the doors to our house and greet Phil.

'Hello Phil, how are you?' I asked him.

'Good thanks.' He said with the same bitter voice.

'Hello Elliemay. I missed you.' I told her. She hadn't changed at all but had grown taller since the last time I saw here. She hugged me and went in the house followed by my family. Aaron was carrying my suitcase and I thanked him. I went in and closed the front door behind me. I rushed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Thank god I had some 2 minute Macaroni cheese packets. They had 4 serves each packet and we were now seven so I took packets and cooked them. They took slightly over 2 minutes but did their job quickly and while it cooked I prepared the dining table with Renee.

When dinner was ready I called everyone and they all came into the kitchen to eat. We ate in silence which was weird and there was this strange tension but I decided to shake it off. When dinner was over and we had finished our macaroni and cheese everyone left without a word which freaked me out but again I shook it off. Elliemay kindly offered to help and I let her. She packed all the dishes into the sink and cleaned the table with a wet cloth while I put all the dishes into the dishwasher. She wasn't used to having a dishwasher so hence the strange actions. We finished in record time and left for the living room to see what everyone was doing. Phil and Aaron were talking while Renee and Hannah and Charlie were in their own conversation. We went to sit with Aaron and Phil and heard that they were talking about the scholarship.

'I'm proud of you two.' Phil commended.

'Thanks Phil couldn't have done without you.' I told him. It was true. He was paying for our education. We continued to talk about my job and the Cullen's when Aaron turned on the television. We started to watch one of my favourite movies, Finding Nemo. It didn't take long before everyone decided to change the channel when I noticed something. Phil and Renee usually talked when they had the chance but today they weren't talking. At all. I was worried but too tired to take notice of it. I left the living room and went to my room to go to sleep. I changed into my pyjamas and headed off to dream land.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of thirst. I wasn't sure why this was happening to me but I had a very dry throat. I turned on my lamp, headed for the door and opened it. I was very drowsy and barely kept balance but I maintained it. I went down to the downstairs kitchen for some reason. I could have easily gone to the upstairs one but I think I was just used to going to my one. I entered the kitchen and took out a cup from one of the cupboards. I opened the tap, filled the cup with cold water and drank it. As I was drinking I heard whispers and choked on my water. All of a sudden I was scared and wasn't sure why but I thought it was only me hearings things. A couple of seconds later I heard the whispers again. I put down the cup and slowly tip toed to the lounge room. I had to admit I was very scared but I knew I had to find out where these sounds were coming from. I didn't bother turning on the light and then what I saw really caught me by surprise. I had had enough of all this drama. I just wanted to run away, dive into a cave or just die. I wanted to do something that would take me away from these troubling events. What I was looking at right this very moment was Charlie and Renee. Well I would have thought you would have guessed what they were doing but if you didn't I'll tell you. They were kissing. Like all this drama wasn't enough for one day, or night. I decided to take deep breaths but they were intensely kissing like they were going to get separated soon. How could Renee do this? I was appalled by her behaviour. I turned and almost ran up to my room and slammed the door. I waited to see if either of my siblings would wake up but neither did they just stirred and went back to their deep sleep mode and I walked to wards my bed. My lamp was still on and I just fell into bed and let sleep take me. I didn't bother with tears or despair. I had had enough for a year's worth.

* * *

A/N: Hello hope you liked. Yeah I know I pretty much suck at writing but i would appreciate it if you knew of or are a beta to help me somehow. First one to apply for beta gets it so if you want it get in fast. Please review but other than that enjoy it and have a good day! :) xx


	7. Chapter 7: Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! : ) xx**

A/N: This is another chapter I decided to put up. As usual read and review and I would like to ask something. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, if anyone knows a good beta reader or is one and would like to beta this fanfic then please send me a message (PM) or review and tell me. Thanks xx

* * *

Chapter 7: Dawn - Bella POV

My alarm went off. It was the dawn of another day. What I saw yesterday, was it true? It was. I knew it was. At the moment it was 7.30. I had work. I was sure Renee would take care of the house and then Hannah's alarm went off followed by Aaron's. They woke up and got up. I went down to the guest bathroom. This was the only room that was never used. When I was finished and had my work suit on I went up to do my hair. I decided to just put my hair in a pony tail because I wasn't in the mood. In the kitchen I found Renee had already cooked food but I didn't bother to say hi to her this morning and just didn't feel like eating so I went up to my room to brush my teeth. It wasn't the time and place. Once I was ready, with my handbag containing my phone, purse and keys with some extra necessities I thought it was an acceptable time to leave my house and go to work. After 4 years of university and study I was finally pursuing my career. I was happy with that thought. Along the way to the hospital I started to think. Why was I unhappy with Renee and Charlie? Firstly because Renee has already broken Charlie's heart and it unfair for him to get sucked back in to just get rejected once again. I don't he'll cope very well because he's always loved Renee and if she shuns him out again then he'll break down. Secondly, she's going to break Phil's heart if she hasn't already and it isn't fair for him. She vowed to love him forever when they got married but if she has broken that vow then obviously she's not worth any man. And lastly Elliemay would never forgive her. I still remember when Phil and Renee used to fight she'd always come to me saying she was sorry that id don't happy family. I always used to tell her that she was my happy family and if she ever disappeared I would never forgive myself. It was true. Even though I was always sad that my father couldn't experience me grow up like I've seen Elliemay has I knew that there will always be a something good is waiting for me over the river. I didn't know how Aaron and Hannah would react but I don't think Aaron will care since he's never had a good relationship with Phil but Hannah is completely the opposite. She loves Phil more then she'll ever love Renee whom I've never understood but I guess I understand that Renee can be a little grouchy at times. Soon I arrived at the E.C.E.A. Hospital. I would have to ask Carlisle what that stood for later. I stayed in car after I parked it to regain composure otherwise Esme would think that I've gone crazy. I tried to look happy and think happy thoughts. What was good in my life right now? Elliemay was at my house and I'd most likely see her when I get home today. I have a new job and made new friends possibly even consider them family. And I smiled at that thought. I decided to stop there and get out. I took my handbag out and placed in on my shoulder and locked my car. As I walked towards the entrance I started to think whether I'd be a good psychologist or just a stupid woman aiming way to high for her standards. I knew that I'd know pretty soon since I've been trained to read body language and the persons pitch of voice to judge the truth from the lie. I guess it helps us now whether our patients are really in need of therapy or they just like wasting our time. I entered and saw that the whole waiting room was full. It was a busy day today. I walked to the reception counter and greeted Esme.

'Hello dear what can I do for you?' she said smiling at me. I was confused. I had work.

'Do you know where my allocated appointments for today are?' I asked.

'Well actually you have a day off today because it's a Wednesday but if you're willing to stay Rosalie is in the office next to you on the left, she works as a computer specialist so just knock on her door and she'll show you.' She informed me. I realised it was my day off and felt stupid but I just nodded at her and walked towards my office. I unlocked the door and instantly noticed some big changes. The walls were repainted with blue paint, the carpet renewed to a green and table was blue too. The colour scheme had changed but the whole room was renovated. I had green couches with a black printer in the corner of the room to the right of the desk. I also noticed that there was a new computer on my table and it was silver with a wireless keyboard and mouse. I opened the drawers and noticed that each one had different stationary. The first one had new pens with various colours along with pencils, whiteout, sharpeners and erasers. The second drawer had post-it notes in various sizes and colours. Carlisle had noticed my love for colour because everything was colourful with all the colours of the rainbow. I would have to thank him later. The third and last drawer had empty books. It seemed like there were hundreds of books within the one drawer. Carlisle had chosen the largest drawer by far to put them in which was a good idea because goodness knew how much books were in there. All of them were different colours again and wee spiral bound which if I got the choice would have been my preference. I put down my handbag under the table and went to knock on Rosalie's door.

'Come in.' Rosalie confirmed. I opened the door and saw Rosalie on her computer touch typing. I knew how to touch type yet I wasn't good at it.

'Hello Bella what can I do for you?' she asked kindly.

'Hey Rosalie, Esme told me that you would know where my appointment are. Is she right?' I asked unsure of myself.

'Yes she is. Is it okay if I go into your room?' she asked hesitantly.

'Make yourself at home.' I told her honestly. She started to talk as she entered my office.

'Well our hospital has recently updated everything. So what I mean is that a couple of months ago we used to file the patients records and test results in paper form into filing cabinets. Of course it got hard to find everyone papers and at times we lost them so we went to the Health and Medical Training Board and they suggested something for us. What they told us to do was to firstly to upload everyone's papers into the computer. I now that sounds crazy and at first we did too but they also told us this. Out in the big wide world they have many programs for hospitals and surgery's to file their patients records into the computer. The one they told us would help us the most considering we've got thousands of patients here was Medical Director. The problem for us was that all our computers used to run on the 32 bit Windows version and Medical Director would only work on the 64 bit Windows. Carlisle suggested we would look for another program but since I'm the Computer Specialist here I test ran this program on a 64 bit computer and I was amazed. It could hold all our patients records and personal information a little bit like an address book, bill them when they came and make appointments all on the one program. Carlisle decided it would be a waste to ignore it and find something else that would be of equal value so we sat and thought of a new resolution. We have bought new computers for the whole hospital. It costed a lot and took us around one to two years to have enough money but we have had fundraisers and with the patients paying for us we eventually saved enough. All our computers are now 64 bits with Windows 7 and the Microsoft office Professional. They are all the same and are all Acers. We figured that since they would also have the touch screen it would help us the most.' She stopped talking and then asked me something. 'Are you keeping up?' she asked laughing at my expression.

'Yes but barely but I understand everything thankfully. Is the Medical Director program working on the computers right now?' I asked.

'Yes we bought the software and have downloaded the program. The only downside to this is that every six months or so we have to upgrade it but it's free because we have subscribed and paid the fee upfront. Do you want me to show you how to use the program?' she asked me.

'I think you're going to have to Rosalie.' I laughed.

'Yeah I think so too. If it makes it easier just call me Rose.' She said while turning on my computer and waiting for it to load. 'First thing is that you have to make a password to your computer. Make it easy and simple and then come to me and give it to me. I'm not going to tell anyone but I need to know in case you forget or a virus hacks into it. You're allowed to personalise this computer however you want. Think of it like it's yours but just don't put any personal files on there because we'll get them mixed up with the patients records. Another thing, we need to make an account for you on Medical Director.' She opened the program and pressed a couple of buttons. 'Okay your username is best to be your name and password needs to be something that no one thinks of. It can't be a date of birth or any personal information as anyone will be able to hack into it. Once you think of a password write it down with your computer one and bring them to me. Right now I'm just going to make it password unless you have a password already.' She paused to see if I did and honestly I did.

'I do have a password. Can I make it mine now?' I asked.

'Sure but first write it down on a piece of paper so I can see the strength of it.' I took out a post it note and wrote the password on it. It was going to be 'Textiles2000' as that was my favourite subject and the 2000 represented the year one I got an award for it. No one knew that but me.

'Very good that's going to be your password from now on. Don't change it unless you tell me okay?' she made sure I knew how this worked.

'Yep I understand.' She finished making my account with my username being Bella Swan as opposed to Isabella and my password being 'Textiles2000'. I waited for her to complete the final processes of the account and then she started to talk again.

'Okay here you will put in the names of any patients that you work with even if it's only for 2 minutes. It bills them but we are a Bulk Billing hospital meaning that the Health Insurance Providers for each patient pays for all the costs. If you don't find a person's name you click on the 'New' button and you will type up all their information. But if it's easier for you Esme has forms that will take 5 minutes for the patient to fill out and they can just give it to you and then you type all the information from there. You can bill them if you want but it can be passed on to Esme if you don't get it done. For billing, you click on the patient's name, type in the item numbers which I'll give you the guide for and just click bill. It's simple but if you have any problems either leave them for Esme or ask one of us for help. If you want to put in an appointment you click on 'Appointments' and a new screen come up. In there you just type the patients name, press the 'Tab' button on your keyboard and then a screen with most likely names will come up. Click on the correct patients name and the appointment will be made. The positive side to this is that any changes that will happen on this program will come up on all the computers in this hospital because these computers have been networked. Don't close this window EVER until you are absolutely sure you won't need to use it again because then when you open it again there'll be problems. Do you have any questions?' Rosalie asked as she completed her lecture.

'No thanks Rose I'll forever be in debt.' I told her with an authentic smile.

'Is the Medical Director password going to be the computer one as well?' she asked.

'Yeah might as well.' I replied. My brain can only hold so much. With that she just nodded, smiled and left with the paper that I had written my password on.

The first thing I decided to do was set my computer a password. I did so and decided to change the picture into a cat with a ball of string. Then I opened the Appointments on Medical Director to see how many appointment I had. The first thing that came to mind when I read them was I wasn't going to get a rest on my first day. Every open slot was filled and I can understand why when I was away for a whole week. My first appointment was at 9 am sharp and I had 15 minutes til they were to come in. I went out to Esme to ask her a couple of things.

'Hey Esme, sorry to bother you but Rose told me you had file for the patients that won't be on the computer. Can I have some? I can just take one and photocopy them in my office.' I told her.

'Here you go dear. Another thing, for your department do you know where to put the patients progress?' She asked me.

'Honestly no.' I told her.

'You have choices. You can type them on Medical Director but I think the typing sounds will put the patients off so the other option is this. Even though we have all the patients' records on the computer we still use the hard copies. If you would like, in your filing cabinet I placed some new files and the bottom drawer has green papers that have been lined and are titled progress notes. If you would like you can use them and when you have time, type them up later.' She suggested.

'Thanks Esme that sounds great.' I commended her. I was thankful that I was employed in a fair and happy environment otherwise things would have gone totally wrong. I walked back to my office with the forms and looked in the filing cabinets. She was correct of course. There were green pages and in the drawer above it there were new empty files. I placed the forms in the first filing cabinet and waited for my first patient. Before they arrived I was ready and prepared. I had placed a couple of progress notes on my desk so I wouldn't run out and had the patients name recorded on the top. When it was finally time I went out to the waiting room and called the patients name. My first patient was named Angela Webber. She followed me to the office and I opened the door for her.

'Good morning Miss Weber.' I greeted her. 'Please take a seat. How have you been this morning?' I asked making small talk before the pressure came on. She looked shy but was generally a happy girl.

'I'm good thanks, just call me Angela. What about you Miss...' she paused.

'My name is Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella. And to answer your question, I'm very good thanks.' I replied trying to sound kind and professional at the same time. 'What's been bothering you and how may I help you?' I asked her.

'Well I don't know how to tell you. My relationship with a male is getting hard because of another friendship with someone else and I don't know what to do.' She said nervously. This statement confirmed to me that she was shy and wasn't comfortable with being open to everyone.

'Well how about you start with getting me to know you a little bit first.' I suggested and that eased her down a bit.

'As you already know my name is Angela Webber and I'm 20 years of age. I am in my last year of university but as my hobby I like photography. I live in an apartment and I am currently living on my own.' She said. So she has moved out of home.

'Would you like to tell me a little about your family?' I asked her politely. She just nodded simply and started to talk.

'My mother is only a house wife but she's the best anyone could ask for. She does have hobbies like tennis but doesn't play much as she takes care of my brothers. My father is a Lutheran minister and due to this I hardly see him. This sometimes annoys me but I guess I have gotten used to it. I also twin brothers Joshua and Isaac. They are 9 years old but they are very mature for their age because my mother has brought us up well.' She spoke highly of her mother and it was clear she adored her. Angela spoke in a faint voice and didn't speak like most people. She kept it short but sweet. I wrote all the information she told me of her family on to the progress note in case I have to ever refer to it. She didn't seem to speak so highly of her father though and this may play an important role in her presence here.

'Okay Angela would you like to tell me about your childhood now?' Again she just nodded and started to speak.

'When I started school my mother was always there for me until she fell pregnant with my brothers. She still tried to experience my schooling life with her pregnancy but it proved to be difficult. My father was still learning about religion back then and even then he never had time for me. It never worried me though knowing still I had a loving mother and soon two new siblings I could kill my time with. When I got my reports I would nearly always get A's and the only subject I wouldn't get an A in was art because my art teacher in reality was a stuck up bitch. She never cared about how we felt it was always about her. I didn't care though and neither did my mother knowing I hated art anyway but my father had a completely different reaction. He loves art and thinks it's a wonderful way of expressing one's feelings and tried to get me to enjoy it but nothing succeeded until he introduced me to a camera. I loved taking pictures and he was relieved that some part of art was always going to be in my life. As the years progressed so did my love for photography and by the time I had graduated from High school I thought of myself as being almost professional in it, but no intention to brag. I was never a problem child and always gave people the space they need. I had friends form school I still hang out with but none of them understand me.' I could tell we were getting to the point of her problem so instead of asking her about her dilemma I decided it was easier to reword it and see her response.

'What about your friends, what are they like?' I asked her.

'Well, my best childhood friend is Jessica Stanley and although she's a shallow person she can be nice sometimes. Then there's Mike Newton who is Jessica's boyfriend. He's a friendly guy and knows when someone is hurt but unlike some he doesn't give peoples a lot of space. He's like a golden retriever, talks to people every day and I can remember in High school that every time a new girl would start he would walk to her class every day.' She giggled at this slightly, regained her composure, gave me a slight smile and restarted with her descriptions but got slightly uncomfortable, probably because we are getting close to the main topic. 'My other friends include Eric Yorkie and Ben Cheney.' Okay I assume these are the males she mentioned earlier. 'Eric is a really geeky guy on the outside but on the inside he's a nice person with feelings for others and cares about stuff. Ben is a very sweet and caring guy, cares about basically everything that he is involved in and he likes movies. I guess this is the point where we reach my problem. I g out with Ben but unfortunately I have been having weird feelings towards Eric. I don't want to get into anything serious with Eric because I think that will ruin our friendship. Also I don't want to hurt Ben in the process then end up regretting everything.' She said slowly and quietly. She was worried about making others happy instead of making sure she was happy.

'Are you happy with Ben?' I asked finally getting familiarised with names and such. I didn't think this was a psychological problem and just something she had to talk to with Ben and Eric but I guess she didn't want to and preferred this. It was easy enough for my first shot at this.

'Yes actually we have been going out since senior year and been happy ever since. We both attend the same university together and have made many commitments to make sure we stay happy together.' She informed me and I could tell she was being honest because she was composed and her voice was normal pitch. In the past couple of minutes I have got to know what she is comfortable with and what she isn't which was going to help me with this.

'And what about Eric? Does he make you happy to the extent that Ben does? It seems like you're very happy with Ben.' I told her trying to read her facial expression. I got nothing unfortunately.

'I'm very happy with Ben and am happy to stay with him. Eric doesn't make me feel happy like Ben does but he makes me feel open and that's one of the things Ben can't do. I'm not sure what to decide and I'm not sure if I can do this anymore.' She told and her voice started to crack.

'My psychological advice is I would like you to keep attending her to me every week and tell me the news and events but if you want friendly advice then just take what makes you happy and feels right. Wait a little bit and then you'll get what you want eventually.' I told her with a comforting smile. She smiled back and stood up.

'Thank you for helping me with this. Do you want me to call every week for an appointment or do we just make a weekly appointment that is fixed?' she asked.

'What's best for you?' I asked her making sure I got her opinion first.

'I would rather it be fixed and the same time and day as today please.' She said politely and not demanding in any way.

'Okay well I will see you next Monday then.' I told her as I completed righting a sticky note to make sure I remembered this.

'Okay but May I ask you a personal question?' she asked nervous again.

'Sure go ahead.' Not sure of what to expect.

'Are you Bella Swan that's the daughter of Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in forks?' she asked almost excitedly. How did she know?

'Yes actually but how did you know?' I asked completely flabbergasted.

'Well I live in Forks and I attended Forks High School and would constantly see your father at possibly every party I attended because of the drunken guys.' She said with a laugh. Forks High was known to be very small in population and not very happy but I didn't say anything. I just smiled and said, 'That's him. Actually he's here at my house today. Would you like to come over for dinner?' I asked her.

'I would love to. Is it okay to bring Ben with me too?' she asked getting really excited.

'Sure I'd like to meet him.' I told her. 'But I won't say anything about this.' I motioned meaning her meeting with me.

'Thanks. I'll just need your address.' She said like it was something obvious I had missed.

'Of course.' I told her and wrote down my address on a post-it note with the time of six o'clock in the evening. 'See you at 6.' I told her. We farewelled each other and she left the office. I followed her with the note that had her wanted appointments on it and I wanted to ask Esme how to make them fixed automatically.

'Hello Esme, because we are ahead of time can you show me how to make fixed appointments for a period of time and then delete it if the patient doesn't want to come anymore?' I asked not sure if it came out right.

'Sure dear come here and I'll show you.' She said kindly. She clicked on an 'Edit' button and then clicked on the 'Fixed' under the chevron. Then she showed me how to unfix it and she did exactly the same except click on a 'Remove' button. I had learned many things about this software within one day and was planning to learn more. Esme told me she had already billed Angela and that there was no need to do it at all for today. I thanked her and called the next patient up.

The day went pretty quickly with patients having numerous problems, ones that I had to research later to fix them. None of them wanted a fixed appointment and said they'd come if their dilemma persisted. Of course I couldn't disagree with their decision and told them to feel free and drop by anytime. By the time I had finished with my duties for the day it was almost four in the evening.

'Esme I think everything is in order. Do you need anything?' I asked.

'No dear, thanks for coming today and helping out and have a good day.' She smiled at me. Carlisle walked towards me and I smiled.

'Hello. Thanks Carlisle for everything. My office really feels like home and I'm sure the patients have seen the changes and like them so thanks.'

'You're welcome but what are you doing here today? It's your day off remember?' he asked with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him and then replied to his previous comment.

'Yes but I thought it would be good to learn some things and I did thanks to Rose and Esme. You have a nice family Carlisle and you're a good person.' I told him honestly.

'Why thank you Bella. That's very nice of you and I consider you family too.' I was touched.

'Thank you.' I said barely a whisper. We said our good byes and I headed home with my handbag to tell my family of our guests tonight when all of the previous night's memories flooded back in.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. This is the second chapter today. I could have waited til tomorrow but I wanted to get it over and done with. Read and review and if you're a beta PM me please! Thanks for your help throughout this story and I wish you well! xx Fatema


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga!

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways

* * *

Chapter 8: Mystery -Bella POV

As I got in the car, all the misery washed over me again. Although I wasn't on the verge of tearing up I was still upset and I wasn't looking forward to going back to my dreaded house. Nevertheless I was going to act like everything was normal and I didn't know anything I wasn't meant to. It didn't seem like I was coping this very well actually. I was in shock and my brain and body just couldn't handle the pressure. As I parked the car in front of my house, never bothering to use the garage as we had a safe gate, I headed for the front door and opened it. What I saw this time just made my body fall limp to the ground. Renee and Charlie once again were making out and I couldn't handle this. How could Renee be so heartless and how could Charlie trust her after what she did to him? The jerked apart and I could feel their gazes on my face as I put my head in my hands and started to sob, tearless for some reason. My body was dry from the deplorable events of Tuesday. I had coped with so much that my soul could only hold so much. I had had enough. I could suddenly feel arms around me and I jerked so suddenly back, too fast even for me that I was unbalanced for a couple of seconds until I regained it again and put on my best angry expression over my upset one.

'Bella...' Charlie said to me.

'No dad, how could you after what she did to you so long ago?' I said back making sure it was harsh without my voice cracking, unsuccessfully. It sounded more like I was going to break, which honestly was an emotion I wasn't feeling at that moment, at that very moment my body was doing weird things that I had never experienced before. Renee walked a little bit closer to me and I walked back towards my car.

'Bella be reasonable, give us a chance to explain.' She said almost angrily.

'No mum, I'm not the one who has to be reasonable. You're the one who's married and cheating on Phil. Did you pause to think about how Aaron or Hannah would feel about this? What about Elliemay? Would she ever forgive you? Phil doesn't deserve this and he certainly doesn't deserve you.' I spat at her my face going hot red by now.

'Bella listen to me. Stop being a child. You obviously don't understand anything about love.' She told me now in a hurtful voice. It looks like my comments affected her, by a fraction at the least.

'Now mum, you don't understand anything about love. You never loved Charlie. You only wanted to sleep with him and you know it. Having me was a mistake you can never take back and I obviously feel sympathy for Charlie for loving a heartless woman. If you knew love, you'd know that Phil is head over heels over you and everyday he's the one taking care of you. But clearly you're blind.' I told her in an insensitive tone. She started to cry. Well tears just streamed down her face and to tell you the truth it just made me hate her even more.

'Please mum. Just go back to where you came from. You've already caused enough trouble as it is and I've had enough. No one needs to know this and you are not going to repeat this again. Phil is a guy who deserves a woman who won't break his heart and if you do I'll make not one guy will be able to even get to know you. You have already broken Charlie's heart and hurting Phil means hurting me, Hannah, Aaron and mostly out of all of us, Elliemay.

'I'm going. Phil already left this morning. I'm sorry. I was leaving anyway but I guess I got carried away.' She said her voice cracking still thick with tears. She wasn't a normal person, crazy in the head actually.

'Charlie please stay. Angela Weber from forks lives here and I invited her to come to see you again tonight in about 2 hour's time. Will you stay until then at least?' I asked him not putting any of the blame on him as he's always loved Renee his whole life.

'I will for you Bells, come in.' He said opening the door wider for me. I grabbed my handbag from the ground where I dropped it and walked in briskly through the door into the luxury of my own home. I felt happy to be here and relax in my home and spend time with Charlie.

'I went to my new job today.' I informed him happily.

'How was it?' he asked me with a small smile.

'It was great; I learnt everything I possibly could and more. Rosalie helped me a lot and I owe my life to her for making my day tolerable.' I told him while a grin was on my face.

'That's great to hear. I'm really happy for you Bells, but can we talk about something?' he asked hesitantly and unsure about something. The first thing that came into mind was Renee. I thought that maybe he needed the closure so I agreed. We walked towards my sofa and sat down beside each other. It was weird because I could tell my father was uncomfortable.

'Okay well I think I should just say it and get over it. Bells, I LOVE Renee like nothing in the world. Please don't ruin this for me but this might be the only chance I have to get back to how I was back in the day.' He said this with love scorching in his beautiful eyes and a smile growing on his lips. I leaned in to hug him and he took me willingly.

'Dad, I know this may sound a little, I don't know but please, I can't see you get hurt. I won't be able to cope...dad you don't know how much this will break me!' I yelled at him slightly harshly. I had pulled away and tears were streaming down my cheeks on their own accord. I decided this was not the time; I still had to take a shower, get ready and cook for Angela and Ben. This was not going to be a good night.

'Dad can we talk about this another time, please? Angela will be her in what 2 hours and I'm still in my work clothes.' I told him sternly wiping away the moisture from my eyes.

'Sorry Bells but I think I'm going. I can't take the pressure but I'll visit soon and then we can all enjoy a night out with Angela. Tell her I needed to go urgently.' He told me softly, getting up and walking towards his allocated room.

'But dad! You can't just'- he cut me off.

'Isabella I'm obliged to do whatever I want and or like. If you have a problem you have no right to stop me doing what I want.' He snapped at me now with a frown on his face and hair voice getting louder by the second. I nodded and walked off unable to take his presence in anymore. I quickly took a shower and found a nice pair of jeans that looked new and a nice long sleeved pale pink top. I decided this will have to do and wore some ballet flats. I didn't bother with the hair and makeup. Instead I took advantage of my hairs wetness and neatly placed it into a bun. It had no bubbles in it and looked nice. I went down and already I was half an hour short.

_Crap, only 1 hour left. I'm stuck!_

I took a couple of seconds and texted Aaron.

_A, _

_Visitor 6. B ther?_

In no less than a minute later he texted back.

_B,_

_No can't...neither H. K?_

What were they up to? Hannah couldn't come as well as Aaron. I sent Aaron a text saying it was okay and decided I'd start on the cooking. I roamed in my small brain for anything that would be nice to eat and finally settled for 'Cheesy Bean Subs.' they were quick to cook and had a nice texture to them.

_Method:_

_Preheat grill. Use a small serrated knife to remove the tops from rolls, leaving a 1cm-wide border around the edges (do not cut all the way through). Combine chosen vegetables in a small bowl. Spoon the mixture into the bread rolls. Place on a baking tray. Top with cheddar. Bake for 10 minutes or until crisp and golden._

It was a simple recipe with clear instructions. At quarter to 6 my phone rang.

'Isabella Swan speaking.' I greeted them with the most enthusiastic voice I could pull off.

'Bella? It's Alice. I was wondering if you wanted to come over?' she asked me. Oh great another event on my shoulders. But within a split second I fixed my dilemma.

'I can't Alice but I am inviting you for a light dinner at my place. Do you have my address?' I asked her. She squealed loudly into the phone then composed herself.

'Yeah I do. Who's coming and will anyone else be there?' she asked two nearly exact questions. She never failed to amaze me. I laughed softly then answered her as clear as I could.

'I've invited one of my father's friends from Forks who lives here along with her boyfriend. Aaron and Hannah have plans so they can't come. Are you in?' I asked excitement creeping in for the first time this evening.

'Off course I'll be there Bella. Can I come now?' she asked. I didn't know why but I heard something under the statement.

'Sure you can help me cook dinner if you like.'

'OMG! Thanks Bella! Bye' she hung up on the phone but her voice sounded un-naturally close and what happened next startled me the most. There was a soft knock on the door followed by an 'It's Alice!' I laughed to myself. As I opened the door I was gobsmacked by what Alice was holding. She had bought a massive cake but on what occasion I didn't know.

'Hey Alice. What's this for?' I asked startled by the cakes size.

'It's my eldest daughter, Clare's birthday. My neighbour gave me this cake and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it on my own.' That's right I remember now. Alice had 3 children.

'Aww Alice, Happy Birthday to Clare. I'm sorry I wasn't there I didn't know. And thanks for the desert for tonight. You just saved my life.' I laughed.

'It's okay. Now what is it you're cooking that smells so good?' she smiled at me. I took the cake from her and led her to my kitchen.

'Cheesy bean Subs.' I told her simply.

'Mmm smells delicious. What would you like me to do?'

'Are you good with memorizing?' I told her.

'I think so. You mean a recipe? If so, then definitely.' She beamed at me.

'Well then read that piece of paper and then come over here and chop these. Is that okay?' I asked her knowing it wouldn't make a difference with her decision. Without a word she started to read and less than 5 minutes later she was chopping my chosen vegetables. I had 2 minutes left and knew that they would arrive any minute now. I already had cooked about 10 so I just kept them in the oven which wasn't on because I was using the grill to keep the subs warm. Alice was working at enormous speed and right before we heard a knock we had already cooked about 24 subs. I thought they would be enough for s and Aaron and Hannah put together. And the desert was a plus so I had to return the favour to Alice one day. When we heard a knock Alice put all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on while I went to greet our guest tonight. When I opened the door I was greeted by 2 people. One I clearly recognized as Angela while the other I assumed was Ben as he had his arm wrapped around her waist in a 'Boyfriend' posture. He was average sized and had a nice tan. His eyes were a cross between hazel and brown but it didn't bother me.

'Welcome Angela.' I hugged her as soon as the guy let go of her. I let go and opened the door wider for them to come in.

'Hello bella. I would like to introduce you to Ben Cheney.' She said proudly.

'Nice to meet you Bella. Nice home you have here. So where's the Chief?' He complimented. He was obviously trying hard to get a good first impression off the Chief's daughter.

'My father had to go back to Forks urgently. The station called him. I'm sorry about that but we can still get to know each other.' I said trying to lighten the mood.

'Of course.' He said with a small smile. In that instant Alice came into the room and introduced herself.

'Hello I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's friend and daughter of her employers.' She smiled as she added the latter part. I laughed quietly.

'Hello Alice, I'm Angela and this is Ben. We are Bella's father's friends.' Angela said again proudly as if knowing my father was high class.

'It's nice to meet you. What would you like to drink?' she offered as she shook both their hands.

'Whatever will be fine?' Angela replied like it was a question.

'Have a seat on the sofa and I'll be right back. Alice stay here.' I whispered the last part and walked off to the kitchen to pour some juice for all of us. I placed them into a large silver coloured tray and headed out to the living room. I did catch what they were talking about. It was about how Ben and Angela met. Well this would have helped me with Angela's problem but I'm sure she won't hesitate to inform me later.

'Here are the drinks. I hope you like it.' I said. I knew that not many people drink orange and mango juice because they prefer apple and mango but I didn't care. I loved this juice. I had filled four cups with juice with a jug filled with more in case anyone ran out. As I sat down I heard my phone ring.

'Excuse me. That would be my phone. Sorry'. I found my phone the kitchen counter and picked it up.

'Bella speaking.' I greeted the person.

'Bella, this is Edward. I was thinking is it okay if I come over? I heard Alice was there.' He said bluntly. His voice wasn't like I had heard it many times before.

'Yeah, sure. Just to inform you in advance, I have visitors. You may come over and we can talk after they leave if you like.' I offered.

'Thanks Bella, I'll be there in about 10 minutes.' And with that he ended the call. I was slightly dazed and surprised. He started the call with a colourless voice but he sounded enthusiastic towards the end. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was probably going to happen and I was to take caution. The door knocked and I went to open it.

'Hello Bella.' Edward said slightly out of breathe with a grin on his face. He leaned in to hug me and I was caught off guard yet I melted at his touch.

'Hey.' I whispered into his ear. He let go of me and I led him to the living room where we would find Angela and her boyfriend Ben. As I introduced them I noticed that Edward git along so swiftly with everyone he would meet. He was very professional and easy going that everyone in the room would sense his strong emotions. Sometimes it would weird me out but today I just let it wash over me. Angela and Ben talked to us about their past, how Forks was when they were there and before they left they asked us if they wanted us to go to with them next weekend to Forks. I didn't necessarily accept but I told them I would think about it as I had just got a new job and I wasn't sure if I could get an early holiday. When they left Alice offered to help me clean up. I couldn't tow her out of the house so she could stop being so nice so the end result was her cleaning up my house while I lounged around. It was around 8 in the night when Angela and Ben left and one hour later Hannah and Aaron arrived home. I was very disappointed in them. I know that sounds like I'm putting myself in a parenting position but I was disappointed in their actions. They had gone to drink and god knew what else and came home in a drunken state. But the person with them surprised me. It was Emmett and Rosalie.

'Hello Emmett. Can you please tell me what happened to these 2?' I asked with the best composed tone I could muster. Emmett was okay, it seemed him and his wife hadn't anything to drink so I was relieved I could talk to someone sober.

'Well Bella, these 2 have been very bad citizens. They were almost taken to jail when I went and found them. I told them that I was responsible because I had lent them my car. The police believed my ultimate lie and left us peacefully with no harm done. Naturally I drove them home.' He said smiling as if this was a joke. I couldn't help but laugh and he joined in along with everyone else in the room. I took Hannah and Aaron up to their rooms and Alice helped me make sure they got into bed with some aspirin and water on their bedside table. I closed their room gently and decided I would have to ask Alice to sleep over with me.

'Alice, I know today's your daughter's birthday and all but is it okay if you slept here tonight? I'm going to be awfully lonely. Everyone is invited to stay actually since I owe you one.' I was talking to the whole room now but I was addressing Alice. Emmett answered first.

'Naa sorry Bella but we have to go get the kids from Jasper. Besides they have school tomorrow. Maybe some other time. We'll be going now.' He said bye to his siblings and left while Rosalie tagged along. She hadn't said anything all night and I was worried but before she left she gave me a small smile. I smiled back but knew that there was something wrong.

'Actually Bella I'd love to stay but on one condition. Edward stays with me too.' I looked at Edward with a pleading smile not knowing what was up Alice sleeve but going with the flow anyway. He just nodded and grinned at his sister. They were communicating in their sibling ways so I decided to leave for a cup of water. As I went to drink I saw Alice and Edward follow me.

'Okay Bella. I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow after work.' Alice said smiling widely.

'Definitely, I need to go out more. Where will we be going?' I asked her.

'Well that's a surprise but you're going to need your purse some money and probably your car.' She said and laughed loudly.

'Shh Alice you are going to wake up the 2 stooges up stairs. Okay I'll go but please talk about this tomorrow. Edward, you wanted to talk?' I referred to his statement on the phone.

'Okay, okay, I'll leave. Bella I'm going to sleep in one of the rooms downstairs and I'm borrowing your clothes. Is that okay?' she asked as if my answer was going to defy her already made decision.

'Sure, Alice but quietly!' I stressed to her. She just nodded playfully and walked out.

'Bella have a seat.' Edward motioned to the chair he had just pulled out for me.

'Thanks. So what's on your mind?' I asked not sure how to take this.

'Bella I thought our relationship was going good until you left our house the other night. I'm not sure what to expect but I just want to know if you're willing to partake in _us_.' He said. I wanted to cry. I had hurt him. Like the other people I had hurt so much.

'I'm willing as ever Edward but please give me time. I know I may sound lame but I need time and your trust in me as well as earning my trust without breaking it. I have much insecurity so please know that this may not work out for us.' I told him blankly while tears streamed down my face. I don't know what had triggered the tears. Whether it was emotion rolling off Edward or the fact that I had new found feelings for me I was not sure. I instantly felt soft fingers wiping away my tears. I knew this would work. Edward was a committed person and I knew he would make this work.

'Thank you.' He said simply. I nodded assuring him I would work hard for us as he'd put it.

'Let's get you to bed.' he whispered. He knew his way around the house for some reason because he found the room with the king bed. I was nervous about sleeping on the same bed but I just clung to him as if my life depended on it. That night l slept the best I have ever slept with strong arms around my small frame and my cheek on his chest. This was a dawn on a new beginning.

* * *

A/N: I know this was late but I'm sorry. School's got in the way and i've just gone to stress mode. I'm good now though and hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow! until then hope you enjoy this...as always any Beta's out there? if so please message me and tell me if you can Beta this story. it needs you so much...thanks...


	9. Chapter 9: Orange

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways

* * *

Chapter: Orange -Bella POV

I woke up the next morning in the arms of the most beautiful man on the entire planet. He was still asleep for which I was grateful for because he looked, I know it sounds childish, but he looked in peace and very cute. His beautiful green eyes would make this picture perfect but nonetheless it was enough. The whole we snuggled but it wasn't awkward or anything. It was normal and we fit together. Like the sun and moon or Yin and Yang. He kept me warm but not physically but mentally. I was in a state of fuzziness and although it might sound weird but I think I was half unconscious when I was in his presence. I couldn't think correctly but I know one thing. Sleeping with him on this bed last night was the best experience I have had yet with a full grown man. I snuggled once again into his chest and waited for him to wake up. I stroked the strong muscular plains of his arms and tried to memorize the texture and tone of it, how it felt under my hands.

'Morning, beautiful.' I heard him greet me. Thank god he was awake yet I think it was my stroking that caused this.

'Morning.' I breathed in a sigh of relief. His scent washed over me and it was the sweetest thing. He chuckled and squeezed me hard against his chest.

'Edward.' I said his name and laughed, not as a warning, but as a sign that it was okay.

'Come on, young one, we have work. I can drive you if you want and drop you back here after. That is if that's what you prefer.' Always the gentleman. I sighed again.

'That's okay Edward, thank you.' I told him while looking through his scorching green eyes. He tugged on my arm as a sign to get up and I complied. Edward hadn't brought any change of clothing so he drove back to his house to get some clean clothes and a shower. When I hugged him goodbye and saw him leave I heard someone walk behind me and I turned around. Of course it was Alice.

'Morning Bella how was your night with Edward?' she asked with excitement written all over her face.

'Just to clear any misconceptions, I only snuggled with him on the king bed. We did nothing else. Promise.' I told her. It was true. I didn't want to take this too quickly and this pace was my comfort zone. Alice nodded still smiling and I got up to my room to get ready before Edward came to pick me up. I had my hair in curls with as little makeup as possible. I was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt underneath and nice black heels. Just as I had almost finished packing my handbag and making sure I had my money and phone Hannah and Aaron came in and plopped on their beds like dead bodies. I patted Hannah on the head waved bye to Aaron and left. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and just as I reached my keys I was startled by strong arms wrapping around my waist. I recognized the grip as Edwards and leaned into his chest. He held me tightly and breathed a sigh of relief in my ear which gave me a shiver down my spine. He chuckled and whispered into my ear.

'Ready, beautiful?' I didn't bother answering him. I just let my eyelids droop and nodded my head yes. He chuckled again and let go of me but held my hand firmly and dragged me out to his car. It was a dark blue Austin Martin and I loved it. Before I could open the door it was opened by Edward for me. As I said, always the gentleman.

'Thank you.' I said simply. He nodded with his gorgeous crooked smile that reached his eyes.

'I got in and buckled up as I waited for Edward to enter. He had taken my handbag from me and placed it in the backseat.

'Bella...I have one condition. You have to let me take care of you. Agreed?' he asked.

'Mmm.' I answered as I got comfy in his nice chairs. He laughed and when he started to drive it felt like 100 km's an hour yet it was nice to be at this speed. We had arrived at no time and we were already headed for the entry hand in hand.

As I entered Esme was sitting in her normal seat thinking contently and then she saw us and almost started to jump. I figured it was because I and Edward were holding hands, a sign of going out.

'Good morning Esme.' I acknowledged her.

'Good morning Bella, Edward.' She squealed and I giggled while led Edward to me office.

'Come on Edward, this way.' I told him dragging his arm. He was very strong and heavy clearly. I unlocked my office and walked in. Edward walked in and was surprised.

'Edward?' I asked worried slightly.

'I'm okay Bella, but this office has changed so much.' He started to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Today I had brought my iPod with me as I had found it boring without music. I sat in my comfy chair on Edward's lap. He had one ear bud while I had the other one and we were listening to 'Beautiful' by Akon. Edward had chosen it and I tried to understand his intentions. It was almost 8.30 so I kicked a hysterically laughing Edward out of my office and turned on my new computer. As it loaded I decided to listen to 'Omg' by Usher and thoroughly enjoyed it. My life had taken a new turn and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was excited though and I couldn't wait to see the end result. To tell you the truth I had always trusted Edward and knew he would be able to take care of me at my worst. At this point my favourite saying came to mind, if you_** can't**_ handle _**me at my worst**_, then you sure as hell don't deserve _**me at my**_ best. I was certain Edward could handle my worst as he looked trustworthy but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions just by looks. I would have to test him even if I didn't know it myself. As my computer loaded and I checked my appointments I saw that I would have much less patients today. I had successfully typed all my information into Medical Director yet I have kept all the papers into my fining cabinet, not in files but under alphabetical order of their last names. It was working well for me at the moment so I continued like this.

The day was a mixture of different feelings for me. I was slightly disturbed ad then awed but other than that I was feeling strange. All my patients had problems that I wasn't expecting yet thankfully I had been prepared for at university. They had told us to brace ourselves for what we were to become. It was almost 3 in the afternoon when I had finally completed all my work, attended to all my patients and had learnt of something called home visits. From time to time patients would call to ask for the doctors to attend to them at their homes. I was told that there was chance that something like that would happen to me soon but if I didn't want to do that I could pull out. I assured Esme that I wouldn't have problem of I had to visit patients in their homes if that was what the preferred. She smiled and jotted down something on a piece of paper. I was happy to be dismissed at exactly 3 and went to call Edward. I had learnt that he was a doctor as well and was working at this hospital. I was in awe when I found out and happy for his success. He deserved it. When I called him he answers after the first ring.

'Hey beautiful,' he said over the phone. I was getting used to that becoming my official nickname.

'Hello Edward.' I sighed at the sound of his voice. 'I am finished, what about you?' I asked him.

'I'm almost done. I'll come and meet you at the reception. Talk to you later beautiful.' H ended the call and I got ready. I packed my bag up placing all my stuff in it neatly and zipped it up. Today my handbag was a nice fancy black one with fake diamond like things stuck on it. I went to the reception and decided to settle with conversing with Esme.

'Hello Esme.' I greeted her.

'Hello dear...how was your day today? I hope it wasn't too hard for you?' she asked with clear sympathy in her voice.

'Don't worry it was a good day for me today. I enjoy talking to my patients and getting to know them.' I assured her.

'Good, good. So is Edward picking you up?' she asked with a new shine in her eyes. I felt my mouth curl into a wide smile and responded to her question.

'Yes, he brought me here and I don't have my car, but Alice is taking me somewhere later. It's apparently a surprise.' I informed her with some annoyance in my voice.

'Of course, it's Alice. You should expect more surprises dear. This is Alice we are talking about.' She laughed and I instantly felt strong arms wrap around my waist like this morning. Again I leaned into his chest and continued my laughter.

'Hello Edward.' I greeted him.

'Hello Bella. How was your day?' he asked me.

'Good thanks and yourself?' I asked him.

'It was okay but it would have been better with your presence...I missed you.' He whispered the latter part into my ear and made me shiver.

'I missed you too.' I sighed and breathed in his scent.

'Come on let's take you home, have a good day mum.' He farewelled his mother and we walked out. He opened my door and made sure I got in. This time I made sure I kept my handbag in case I forgot it in his car before he leaves. He agreed and let me keep it. He drove us back to my house and I unlocked the door.

'I'll be back Edward I'm going to change.' I ran up the stairs and changed into some comfy clothes. I found a nice purple dress that came above my knee's by a couple of centimetres and it had thin straps that tied up behind my neck. I found a nice pink purse and nice ballet flats and settled for them. When I went back down I found Edward sitting comfortably on the couch and I giggled at his posture. He had laid his head on the back and his eyes were closed like he was at peace. I walked to the couch and behind the coach and stroked his face. His face changed into a grin but his eyes remained closed. He sighed and placed his hand on top of mine.

'Bella...' he sighed my name and I loved the way it rolled off his lips.

'Edward...' I responded. He laughed and placed opened his eyes.

'Bella you look...beautiful as always.' He laughed.

'Why thank you Edward, you don't look too bad yourself.' I retorted.

'Come here.' He said gently. I complied and landed beside him with his arms strong around my waist. It was comforting and I felt at safety. I leaned into his shoulder and was now happy. I turned my face and looked straight into his face. He just smiled gently and continued to look deeply into my eyes as if reading my soul. I was feeling self conscious but refused to look away from his powerful gaze. I was instantly hit mentally when I saw him lean in and my instincts kicked in. I closed my eyes and leaned in. We met halfway and his lips stroked mine lightly and i was struck by heaven...

* * *

Please everyone review. i have had 26 people read my previous chapter and i would have loved it if i had recieved 26 reviews but i didn't. so please everyone say anything, i don't car if it's nice or not just something that will make my dtory better. also i need a beta for this story so if you would like to just send me a message...xx


	10. Chapter 10: Vogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways

* * *

Chapter: Vogue -Bella POV

At first our kiss was slow and soft, Edward continued to lead the way which I was relieved for. But after a while it started to speed up. Edward started to suck and nibble and continue like that. He started to lick my lips and I opened my mouth and he entered my mouth. Our tongues started to dance together in harmony and it was the best feeling. He backed away slowly for breathe but his hand cupped my face and his forehead was on mine. My hand was on his chest and I was holding tightly to his shirt. We were breathing heavily when Edward broke the silence.

'Wow.' He breathed. I nodded letting him know I felt the same. We were like this when I got startled by a knock on the door and a familiar voice of Alice.

'Come in, the door's open.' Edward yelled yet in the same position.

'Hello Bell'- she stopped in silence when she took into account our posture I figured and me and Edward laughed.

'He Alice, you were saying?' I asked while giggling.

'Umm...are you ready to leave?' she asked hesitantly.

'Not exactly...I'm sort of busy here.' I told her like it was a secret what me and Edward were doing. I was now pulled into a hug by Edward and he whispered into my ear.

'Go on Bella, I'll be here when you come back, I promise.' He assured me and I was okay with that. He let me go, pecked me on my lips and let me go to Alice. I picked up my pursed farewelled Edward and went to Alice.

'Okay Alice where now?' I asked here. She smiled and pulled my hand outside. I blew a kiss to Edward and closed the door.

'Bella get into my car!' Alice yelled annoyed. I was surprised.

'What's wrong?' I asked here.

'We are running late. Humph!' she retorted.

'Okay then let's get going.' I told once I was safely buckled up in her nice car. She had a yellow Porsche 911 turbo and honestly I liked it. She drove just like her brother, fast and swift and she swerved here and these gracefully. She finally stopped the car in front of a nice looking building. As I got out and read the sign I found out that it was a beauty spa and was instantly blissful. I was looking forward to this and hopefully I would relax after the recent events. It was too intense for me and I needed somewhere to relax. Alice pulled my hand again and I was practically dragged into the entrance and towards the counter.

'Hello, reservation for Alice Whitlock and Bella Swan.' She told them professionally and politely. The male at the counter nodded and gave her 2 keys and returned his gaze to the computer screen.

'Okay Bella, here we are going to relax. Here's your key go to your locker number ad change into the clothes they put in there.' She gave me the key and went to find her locker. She also gave me a plastic bag and left. When I reached my locker I unlocked it and checked to see what was inside the bag. She had gotten me bikini shorts and a bikini top in black. I was thankful for them. I went to the change room, changed and wore the while robe supplied on top and placed my own clothing and items into the locker. I locked it and went to find Alice. I found her locking her locker and she put her hand out for the key.

'Here give me the key; I'm giving it to the lady so we don't lose them.' She informed me. I simply nodded and handed the key to her. She came back and led me to a room where there was a spa and some chairs and massaging tables. I told Alice I wanted a massage and she told me to go ahead; it was all free as she was a member. I thanked her and skipped like child to a female standing next to a massaging table. I told her what I wanted and I took off my robe and lied down on the table. She started with my shoulders and it felt so good. I placed my head on my cheek and closed my eyes as I let the woman work. By the time she had finished all my tense muscles had unlocked and I felt the best I ever had in years. I decided that was all I wanted to do and that I was ready to move onto our next activity of the day. I found Alice sitting on a sofa in one of the common rooms and went and plopped down beside her. She was slurping a Slush Puppie and I had suddenly conjured up an appetite.

'Why hello there Bella, ready to go out and continue our other planned events?' she asked in a formal tone. I slightly surprised she had that in her and laughed while trying to answer her question in my mind. I was not; I had finally relaxed properly and was in a happy mood. This was not the time to ruin this.

'No Alice I am not ready, but do I have choice?' I asked her still laughing quietly over her question.

'Not really, come one this is going to be fun so run along and get changed. By the way, I believe you have made a good choice by deciding to wear a dress.' This surprised me but I decided to wave it off like it was nothing. I didn't know what the whole point of this afternoon was but going with the flow was definitely the way to go. I wondered if Hannah wanted to join us for the rest of the evening.

'Hey Alice, do you mind if Hannah joined us for the rest of the evening?'

'Bella, this evening is for you, I have made arrangements for all of us to hang out later in the week but today is your time supervised by me.' She smirked at me. I just laughed and got up to change. I like this new friend of mine. She let out the fun in me and let me enjoy life for what it really was. So I changed in hurry for the reason to go and meet Alice and continue our evening of fun. This was certainly a night to remember.

Alice and I were now going to go meet her little children along with Rosalie and Emmett's children we had called them and told them to meet up at the park near their houses to keep the little children unsuspicious and to kill time a little. I was nervous and excited not knowing what they might think of me but I knew that Alice's children would have to have her personality in her at one point.

We arrived in record time and I jumped out of the car in anticipation of meeting the little ones of this beloved family. In the distance I could faintly see Emmett's massive figure and in response started to jump up and down and clap my hands like a little child getting rewarded for doing a good deed. Alice came by me and pulled my arm which was now getting cold. It was almost getting dark, the temperature had gone down by what felt like 10 degrees and I was only wearing a dress without any sleeves and it didn't even reach my knee caps. I was on the verge of shivering. Alice was wearing a nice purple t-shirt with a mini skirt and heels which looked to high for any normal person too walk in. When we reached the area where all the Cullen's were sitting at I found that Edward had also decided to attend. I skipped towards him and gave him an 'I missed you' hug while he wrapped his arms around me.

'Hello Bella, did you have fun with Alice?' he whispered to me so only I could hear him.

'Like you wouldn't know.' I replied. He laughed quietly into my ear which sent shivers down my spine. He must have felt my shivering and thought it was due to the weather because he instantly let go of me and took off his nice black jacket he was wearing. I wore it and sat down in the seat next to him. I had forgotten about the rest of the family and greeted them all followed by a hug from Rosalie and a squeeze from Edward. I asked them where the little ones were and they told me that all of them were having fun. Emmett got up and went to find all of them so I could meet them and shake their little cute hands. I was looking forward to meeting them but stayed put in my seat between Edward and Alice. The tried to keep me warm but I couldn't keep myself from shivering uncontrollably. It just wasn't in my control. About 10 minutes later Emmett came back with a child in his arms, a child holding his hand and 3 others following him with giddy smiles. I got up and the children went to their parents. Alice squeezed my arm before she got up to join Jasper and his children. One of the girls had Alice's black pixie hair while the little boy along with the other girl had jasper unruly brown/blonde hair. Alice and Jasper followed by their 3 children came to sit next to me and Edward so I could meet their kids. Edward stayed sitting down and I joined him placing my now tired head in his shoulder with his arms wrapped around me trying to keep me warm. Alice skipped and came to sit next to me while one of her daughters sat on her lap.

'Clare I would like you to meet my friend Bella. She wanted to meet you so I brought her here.' Alice told her daughter comfortingly.

'Hello there Clare. As your momma has already told you I'm Bella.' I told her while trying to smile encouragingly.

'Hi Bella. Thank you for being my momma's friend.' She thanked me while holding her hand out for me to shake it.

'Clare how old are you?' I asked her surprised by how mature she was considering her small size.

'I'm 6, and I'm in year 2 at school. I like school.' She told me simply. I loved this little girl already. She was cute and friendly and certainly had her mother in her. She tilted her head out and waved at Edward and I laughed at her action.

'Hello Uncle Edward. I missed you. Why didn't you come to play yesterday?' apparently Edward had some friends of his own who had already claimed him. I giggled at the thought.

'I'm sorry Clare, I was at work with Grandpa and we were very tired. I missed you too hun.' He informed her sympathetically.

'It's okay, momma can I go play now?' she asked her mother politely.

'Of course darling just be careful alright?' she warned her, hugged Clare tightly and let her jump out of her lap and go towards the swing. Alice walked off and pulled jasper and her kids towards us again. Jasper sat down beside Alice and nodded in my direction with a smile. I smiled back and looked at the little girl in his lap. She was so tiny and looked so scared. I couldn't help but have some sympathy for her.

'Beau, this is Bella, my friend. Would you like to talk to her?' Alice asked gaining his permission. The boy nodded at his mum and grinned at me widely that resembled Carlisle and took out his hand so I could shake it.

'Hello Bella, I'm Beau. It's nice to meet you.' He said in a loud voice and curled up in his mother's lap. I laughed at his action and found Edward in him. His eyes were a deep gold resembling Jasper's but the face and its proportions had Edward written all over it.

'Hello Beau, don't you just love this beautiful girl?' Edward greeted Beau. Beau laughed a shrill laugh like Alice and replied.

'She is very beautiful like momma but I want to go play with Clare now.' He jumped off and ran towards the playground.

'Well that leaves me and Jessie. Hey Jessie, do you want to meet our new friend? She likes Uncle Edward very much.' He told her. She must have had an attachment to Edward for Jasper to make that sort of comment. She opened her eyes and I found beautiful sky blue eyes that just stared at me. I smiled and was suddenly scared this girl wouldn't like me. She smiled at me and said nothing.

'Bella, don't worry about her, she only 3 and very small, talks a little bit at a time and won't like anyone she hasn't meet before. She'll like you very soon. Come on Jasper we need to get these rascals in bed.' she got up and went to find her children followed by jasper carrying Jessie.

'Don't you just love Jessie, Bella?' he asked me while squeezing my hand.

'Who wouldn't?' I told him while leaning into his body. I was woken up from my resting by Emmett's loud voice when he came to greet me with a pram.

'Bella where have you been? We have missed you like hell and Rosalie has bugged me about visiting you all week.' He laughed with a loud boom.

'Hello Emmett, nice was seeing you too.' I giggled while getting up to hug Rosalie.

'Hey there Rose, nice to see you on this fine day,' I told her while hugging her tightly. She hugged me back and laughed.

'Oh I'm great Bella, what about you?' she asked clearly knowing something I didn't.

'I've been great actually. I'm going to tell you before anyone else does that me and Edward go out!' I squealed.

'Finally Bella, I thought it would never happen. We have to leave soon so I'm going to introduce you to Bree and Riley. They are twins but don't speak much and sleep a lot.' She laughed at the fact.

'Hello there little one, I'm Bella.' I told them and finding out that they were just staring at me.

'Okay maybe some time they'll actually talk to me but it was great seeing you today rose. See you later Emmett.' I farewelled them after being hugged tightly by and enormous Emmett. Everyone had left except me and Edward and it was now officially dark with me shivering to the point where I couldn't keep myself up. Edward took me to his car and took me home in his warm and cozy car.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed...it's much appreciated. I hope you like it so far as much as i enjoy writing it...xx...


	11. Chapter 11: Anon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga!**

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways...xx...

* * *

Chapter11: Anon -Bella POV

I woke up in the morning in the arms of someone. I started to panic, not knowing what was going on but I relaxed at the memory of yesterday. I was in Edward's arms, in his loving arms. I sighed in contentment and tried to figure out what day it was. I was pretty sure it was Friday, but was not certain so I tried to turn around to see what time it was on the wall. The clock said it was 1.30 but the room was dark with no light or anything to say it was close to sunrise. Quietly and inconspicuously I tried to get out of Edward's arms and change into my pyjamas.

'Bella?' Dam. I woke him up. He said my name in a murmur and I wasn't sure if he was conscious.

'Edward, honey, go back to sleep. I'm going to go shower and change and be back in a couple of minutes. Is that okay?' I asked while stroking his smooth face.

'Don't take long okay?' he warned me without opening his eyes. I wanted to laugh but decided it was not the place. I went up to my room and found my nice purple pyjamas. They were all purple with pink and white polka dots in random places. I loved them and they were the comfiest I had. I got a towel and underwear and headed towards the bathroom.

After I completed my comforting shower I heard a knock on the door. Great. More people waking up.

'Bella is that you?' I heard a voice and I could make it out as Hannah's.

'Yeah, I'm okay.' I told her. I heard some footsteps and nothing else and knew she would have gone to sleep again. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I didn't know why but I didn't feel up to going back to sleep. I might read a book or watch some television, I thought to myself. I got out and wore some comfy slippers and threw myself onto my bed while trying to fry my hair with the towel. As soon as I was done, I threw the towel into a corner of the room and placed my hair into a bun. I found Hannah in the kitchen when I went to go and drink some water and we hugged each other. This was our standard greeting and it has always been like this.

'So Bella, how have you been going?' Hannah asked with a glint in her eye. I knew what she wanted to know and I sure as hell was going to give it to her.

'Edward and I go out!' I squealed. She joined me in my excitement while hugging me and we stayed in this awkward position for a couple of minutes before parting.

'He sleeping in the guest room actually and I have no idea how we got there.' I mumbled. Her eyes widened at the reality of this topic and she grinned at me.

'Have you...' she wanted to know if we had had sex. Of course not, not yet anyway.

'No silly, but we have slept in the same bed for a couple of nights now.' I informed her with a wide grin on my face.

'That's great Bella! I'm so happy that you've found someone you like but I need to inform you on some stuff too. Aaron and I have found soul mates, if you like.' So it wasn't just me that had a partner now.

'Okay, tell me about yours first.' I told her with a smirk on my face.

'Okay but don't laugh. His name is Seth; he's got brown short hair, brown eyes and is just hot. But what's more is that he also comes from Forks. Do you remember him?' Of course. When I used to visit Forks, I had a group of friends from the reserve. Jacob was my best buddy, along with Sam, Quill, Embry, _Seth_,and a couple of others but I never would have thought it would come to this.

'Yes I remember him. He's not short but average and hot. How could I forget?' I laughed with her.

'Yes well all of them were her to visit on a holiday and I invited all of them for dinner tomorrow, or tonight, whatever but you are going to see Jacob and all your friends. Are you excited?' these questions were very queer but I answered her anyway.

'OF COURSE!' I screamed. I was so happy to see Jacob again. This was going to be fun.

'So you and Edward, and me and Seth, which leaves Aaron. He goes out with some girl named Victoria but personally I despise her. There's something wrong about her. I don't know.' I was happy for Aaron but when Hannah doesn't like someone, she won't like them til the end of eternity. I just nodded knowing the feeling. For some reason Aaron had trouble finding the right person to go out with and had a lot of bad luck in relationships. I only had to hope that this one would be different. He didn't deserve a stuck up girl with no feelings, he deserved a girl who would love him for who he is and what he wants to be. I didn't know what to say so I just said good night and left for where Edward was sleeping. When I went to lie down with him it was almost 2.15 am but I knew that I wouldn't have work tomorrow which I can sleep in. What a great thought that would be. I snuggled up into Edwards open arms and slept soundlessly and comfortably.

* * *

A/N: Sorry people for the short chapter but I thought maybe it would fill in some of the things that needed to be told. Any suggestions for what might happen when Jacob and his friends come or when Aaron brings Victoria to meet Bella? Please give me any ideas...ily xx :)


	12. Chapter 12: Prolonged

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

* * *

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways...xx...

Chapter12: Prolonged-Bella POV

I woke up the next morning in a beloved man's arms. I stroked his face admiring the features of his peaceful face when he was sleeping. He was handsome and I couldn't ask for anyone better. He was handsome on the outside and sincere on the inside. I knew he was the one. As I kept stroking his face softly feeling his smooth skin, his eyes fluttered open.

'Good morning handsome.' I cuddled him.

'Morning, beautiful Bella.' He acknowledged me. I loved his velvet voice and it sent shivers down my spine. I knew I would have to let him know about Jacob as he was now spending most of his time here in our house.

'Honey, I have to tell you something. My old friends from Forks are coming to visit us today for dinner. They have been my childhood friends and basically know everything about me and one of them, Seth, now goes out with Hannah. I wanted to introduce you to them. Can you be there?' I asked him looking straight into his face. I didn't want him to think I had had a relationship with Jacob so I kept it simple yet effective.

'Of course baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world.' He told holding me tight to his body while he hugged me.

'Thank you.' I whispered. This meant a lot to me. I got up, had a shower, got dressed into a nice singlet top and shorts and sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast waiting for Hannah, Aaron and Edward get ready. I had made pancakes and placed the maple syrup jar in the middle of the table. As one by one came to sit down we all sat very close. I had Edward on my left and Aaron on my right with Hannah sitting beside Edward in a deep conversation about something. I was busy eating breakfast when our home phone rang. I got up to pick it up and answered it.

'Bella Swan speaking.' I acknowledged the caller.

'Bella? Oh my god it's actually you! This is Jacob!' I was thrilled to hear his voice. I sat on our living room sofa and got in deep conversation with him about how I got my new job and how Aaron and I got a scholarship. He was silent in awe and I just giggled.

'What about you? What have accomplished all these years?' I asked him. He went on about cars and many technical names came into the conversation but I did not interrupt his story out of respect. We had been on the phone for nearly half an hour and I told I'd see him tonight. He hung up on his side of the phone call and I did the same thing.

'Who was that Bella?' Edward asked me as I went back to an already cleaned up kitchen. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me close as I leaned into his chest.

'It was Jacob, my best friend. He's coming tonight.' I reminded him.

'Ah yes. Did you have a good conversation? You did take your sweet old time.' He informed me as he chuckled.

'I did. We updated each other on what has happened.' I told him. I didn't elaborate on the details knowing they were personal information.

'Where are Aaron and Hannah?' I asked taking into account that we were alone.

'They left for uni. I was wondering if you wanted to do something together?' he asked me.

'Maybe a picnic?' I suggested.

'Perfect.' Edward told me and let go of me. 'I'll make us some sandwich's while you get the equipment ready. Alright?' he asked making sure.

'Okay.' I smiled at him and skipped upstairs to the kitchen there. All our picnic stuff was in the cupboard there with the basket, plastic cutlery and plastic cups. I grabbed the already packed and organized basket and headed downstairs. I saw the weather outside was going to be fairly cool so I decided to change. I chose my skinny jeans with knee high cream coloured boots and a nice cream long sleeve shirt. I was looking forward to this and decided to look my best. I used no makeup and simply placed my hair in a messy bun. I went down to find everything ready. All I did was placing my phone in my jeans pocket and went up to Edward.

'Ready?' I asked him as I went to hug him.

'Yes, let's go in my car. Come on.' He grabbed my hand and took the basket now filled with everything needed in his free hand. As I got into his car I felt a tingling sensation of hominess and safety. We drove to a nice deserted park far away and unpacked everything. First came the picnic blanket, followed by us and the food. We ate the sandwiches in silences which to his credit were delicious.

'Thank you, Edward, for this. This sandwich's are great by the way.' I complimented him while laying my head in his lap. He stroked my hair gently and was humming a song I was not aware of.

'Bella I'd like to tell you more about me. How about we ask each other questions?' He suggested.

'Any off topics?' I asked, making sure.

'Not for me, what about you?' he asked. I shook my head no and let him start.

'How old were you when you're mother took you away from Charlie?'

'About 1 to 2 years. My turn. What's your favourite colour?' I asked making not of small details. He tilted his head but answered the question nevertheless.

'Blue. What about you?'

'It changes every day. Today it's green.' I told him blushing. 'Okay, who was your girlfriend?' He groaned and squinted.

'I think her name was Alex and she was a bitch. I dumped her in 1 week. Who was your first enemy?'

'Uh I don't think I had one.' I wanted to laugh but decided to respect his questions. It was true though. I never had any enemies except for one person but I knew Edward would understand if I didn't want to talk about him. He nodded his head offered me a small smile and tilted his waiting for my question.

'Okay, what's my best feature?' I asked him wanting pure honesty.

'Oh that's tough. I think it would be your sincerity and love for personality and your eyes for physical characteristics.' He told me while grinning. I laughed.

'Thank you Mr Cullen. What's your question?'I asked him keen to answer it.

'What's my _worst _feature?' he asked me while smirking.

'Hmm I don't think you have one. Maybe that you have never told me you love me.' I told him while blushing a deep red. He came so close to me and when he reached my ear he whispered something.

'I will forever love you Isabella Swan and promise to cherish every moment I have with you. He pulled away and I smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed me then pulled away.

'Thank you.' I whispered to him after both of us were lying down, cuddling on the picnic blanket. I didn't know when I had succumbed to sleep but I woke up to a wide awake Edward in the car. He was driving while I was in the front seat and honestly I had no memory of how I had gotten there. We were near my house as I recognised the streets passing us while I looked out the window. All I remembered from the picnic was Edward telling me he loved me.

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHAT? My birthday is in 12 days and I'm soo excited! Anyways thank you to everyone for adding me to their alerts/ Fave's. It's much appreciated. Also please remember to review. : ) xx


	13. Chapter 13: Resilient

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways...xx...

* * *

Chapter13: Resilient-Bella POV

We reached our house and I realised what day it was. Friday. Jacob was visiting tonight. When Edward parked the car I looked around our house and I saw both my siblings' cars. I was thankful because then they could help me cook.

'Hey Edward, would you like to invite your family for a get together tonight with Jacob?'

'Umm I don't think they'll all be free, but I'll call them and see.' Edward informed me.

'Okay thanks.' I mentioned. I walked towards our door and opened it.

'Hey Bella!' I was hugged by Hannah.

'Hello Hannah, what's up?' I asked her.

'Well, I wanted to remind you that Jacob IS coming and that I have already cooked dinner. All I need now is to make dessert so I called Alice and invited all her family. She's already here with Jasper and her kids.' She told me while I walked in.

'Oh well thanks for the dinner it's really appreciated!' I hugged her. she squeezed me back and let go of me.

'We need dessert. You and Edward and cooking.' She told me sternly and left for something.

'Okay Edward what can you cook?' I asked him excited to see him cook something.

'Actually how about you go sit with Alice while I surprise you?' she smiled at me and left for the kitchen and I skipped towards the living room.

'BELLA!' Alice yelled and jumped towards me.

'Hello Alice, Jasper and kids.' I greeted them. She started to talk to me.

'I'm very excited to meet your best friend! Seriously is he hot?' she asked while snickering.

'Alice! Firstly you are married and to answer your question, yes! I squealed. She giggled and walked back to sit next to Jasper and I walked behind her.

'Thanks Alice for coming. I really needed some of you here.' I told her truthfully. She had a charm about her. She comforted me in some way and always had the right things to say which was the many things I loved about her. I wasn't sure if she knew it though. I heard someone enter the house and got up to see who it was. It was clearly Aaron. He smiled at me and greeted me.

'hey sis, how are you?' he asked me.

'I'm good thanks yourself?' I asked him.

'I'm very happy lately Bella, so I hear it's Edward and you.' He nodded at me like it was a statement when his intention was for it to be a question.

'You have heard correct but I heard you and someone too. Victoria?' I asked him with a wide grin on my face.

'Yes of course. You don't get all the fun Bella!' he laughed and came up to me and hugged me.

'I'm happy for you sis but if he hurts you call me k?' he asked me. I laughed in his chest and he laughed with me.

'Happy for you too bro. Go get em!' I giggled and went back to Alice. I saw her playing with her kids some sort of game and decided to talk to Jasper who was sitting lonesome.

'Hello Jasper. How are you this evening?' I asked him. He turned to me and smiled at me warmly.

'I'm good thank you, and yourself?' he said politely but also formally.

'I'm good too thanks. You know you have wonderful kids?' I complimented him while I observed them playing with their mother. It was a beautiful sight. I laughed and decided to talk while I had the chance after they had finished.

'Alice? Can you help me choose some stuff to wear?' I asked her knowing very well she was a fashion designer along with my sister which had disappeared.

'Yay! Let's go!'

'Thank you!.' I walked to my room with her right behind me and found Hannah sitting on her bed doing nothing in particular.

'What are you doing hun?' Alice asked her.

'Uh I have nothing to wear!' she complained.

'Come on Hannah that is the general reason why Alice is her. To help us choose clothes.' I informed her and went to sit next to her.

'Get up dal let's see what you have!' Alice exclaimed.

It took a while before Alice found the suitable clothing. I was wearing a knee length dress that had all shades of purple on it and tied around my neck while Hannah wore a nice mini skirt and a purple t-shirt. Alice was wearing a pink long sleeved top with skin-tight jeans and I thought they looked pretty cool on her. She did my hair in a way that words could never describe and all I could say was I loved her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the people that messaged me and reviewed through there. It's much appreciated. Please review and message me if you are a beta! xx


	14. Chapter 14: Anew

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways...xx...

* * *

Chapter14: Anew-Bella POV

When we were all ready we gathered in the living room to wait for Jacob and his friends. Edward hadn't finished his dessert yet and I decided to go check on him.

'Edward? You okay?' I asked him as I entered the kitchen.

'Hello Bella, I'm fine and this dessert is coming out great. I have to wait until its finished cooking in the oven but you come here and sit with me, I missed you. And may I add you look beautiful in that dress.' She complimented me. I 'awed' internally and went to sit next to him on a chair.

'I missed you too.' I told Edward as I leaned into his shoulder and him wrapping his arms around me. He sighed and placed his cheek on my hair when I heard a loud ring and jumped hitting my head into his face.

'Oww!' I heard Edward yell. Oh no. This was not the time. I looked at him and examined the damage. He had a major big red bruise appearing on his face which really scared me and worried me but I just continued stroking the area.

'I'm so sorry!' I sobbed but decided I couldn't cry. I had had such a good day that I couldn't ruin it with tears and Jacob on the verge of entering the house at any moment.

'It's okay honey. Don't worry about it k?' he said while hugging me but winced when I pulled back and touched that sensitive area. It was all on his right cheek and it looked really bad. While he got the dessert out of the oven I went and got an ice pack out of the freezer in the kitchen above this one and placed it on his affected cheek. Once again he winced but sighed after a couple of seconds.

'Thank you.' He told me simply and pulled me in to his chest and held to me tightly. I just melted at his chest and clinged to his chest. I breathed in his chest and calmed down automatically.

'I love you Bella, forever and always.' He whispered into my ears and I smiled into his chest. The thought of being loved bought joy to my heart and I finally knew that I had had enough time.

'You know what Edward...I love you too!' I told him not looking up but simply murmuring it out into his chest. He beamed and twirled me around the kitchen floor not letting go and then halted.

'I love you Bella, like no one else and you are my life now. I promise never to leave you, ever.' He told me then kissed me. It was a slow soft kiss full of love and passion.

'Thank you Edward. You have my heart now and you will always own it!' I told him after we split apart. I heard a soft knock on the door and instantly knew who it was.

'You ready?' Edward whispered in my ear.

'No not really. But you are here with me.' I told him simply and took his hand to greet Jacob. I found Aaron by the door talking to someone and listened to their conversation.

'Aaron? How long has it been mate?' I heard Jacob's smooth voice. I wanted to go hug him and never let go because I missed him so much but decided it was for the best to stay standing where I was. I was joined shortly by Hannah and Alice standing by me and Alice beamed at me. I smiled at her and looked back at the door to where Jacob was entering.

'BELLA!' I heard him yell and I jumped in his arms. I felt tears rolling down my cheek and knew that I had missed him soo much.

'Jacob...I missed you!' I whispered into his warm chest. He laughed at me but didn't let go. We stood there until I heard someone clear their throat and let go of him.

'Bella?' I heard Sam. Behind him was Paul and the other guys and I managed to spot Seth standing in the crowd.

'I missed you guys so much! Where have you been? Actually just come in for now.' I led them to our living room where someone smart had put in extra chairs. I saw Alice, jasper and the kids just sitting on one of the sofas and smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night!

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! x


	15. Chapter 15: Rewind

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways...xx...

* * *

Chapter15: Rewind-Bella POV

We were all standing in the living room entry so I took charge and went straight to introductions.

'Okay I think we should introduce ourselves. Would you like to start Jacob?' I suggested.

'Sure, I'm Jacob Black, that's Sam, Paul, Embry, Quill and this Seth.' I noticed Hannah was holding hands with Seth and internally smiled. I was happy for her. I looked at Alice and nodded at her telling her to start. She smiled at me and got up to speak.

'Hey, I'm Alice Whitlock, married to Jasper, here. These little ones are my kids who are Clare, Jessie and Beau. This guy is Edward my brother but I also have other siblings who couldn't make it tonight and they send their apologies. Bella?' Alice turned all heads to me.

'Well I think we have 2 very special announcements to make. Firstly Hannah you want to tell them?' I asked her. She smiled and turned to the crowd.

'Well Seth and I go out and we made it official 2 days ago. Bella it's your turn.' She winked at me and leaned into Seth's shoulder. He was slightly taller her.

'Well,' I walked over to Edward and took his hand. 'I go out with Edward.' I told them. Edward squeezed my hand and I did likewise back. I tried to understand Jacob's expression. I could tell he was trying to smile but it wasn't working. I turned to Edward looked at him and he instantly let go and understood my intention.

'Jacob, do you want to talk?' I looked at him and when he nodded I led him to the front door and sat on the front porch. He joined me and sighed.

'Thanks.' He murmured. He had his head down and looked different to when he came in.

'Jacob, what's wrong?' I asked while leaning into his shoulder. I missed him so much. It was almost 2 years of not seeing him and not being hugged by his strong arms. He was my best friend and will always be.

'Bella, don't get offended but I don't trust Edward. I trust Alice but not Edward.' I knew he was looking out for me and he knew about James. I didn't get offended, just surprised by where this conversation had gone to. I didn't move from leaning into his should because I was quite comfortable where I was and I wanted him to know that I understood.

'Jacob I trust him. He...fixed the parts that you couldn't and he taught me to love again. I love you Jacob and being my best friend I understand your conscience but you have trust _me_. Please Jacob?' I informed him.

'Okay but if he hurts you in any way I'll be there to rip him apart. I laughed and softly punched his arm.

'Jake, you'll have to get through me first.' He laughed and put his arms around me.

'I missed you Bella. So much.' He told me truthfully.

'So did I Jake. So did I.' I told him. It was the truth. Even though we hadn't been in contact for the 2 years he still overtook my thoughts. I loved him like the brother I never had and I was like a sister he never got. When the cold got to me I stood up and he followed me back to the living room.

'Be nice k?' I warned being serious now. He just laughed and walked to where Quill was sitting. Everyone was now sitting in a big circle on the floor now and I went to sit next Edward where there was an open space.

'How'd it go?' Edward asked me clearly worried.

'Nothing I couldn't handle.' I whispered back while grinning at him. He kissed me on the lips lightly then turned back to look at everyone. I noticed Seth had Hannah in his lap and I smiled widely at Hannah. She obviously knew something I didn't.

'Okay well I think we should play "Truth or dare". Who agrees?' Alice asked everyone and grinning at the thought.

There was a chorus of 'I do's'. Alice started and chose truth.

'Okay, I dare you to...sing 'I'm a little teapot' while doing the actions...outside!' Edward dared Alice. Everyone howled in laughter but that didn't stop Alice from smiling. She got up and walked outside and stopped on the walkway outside of our house. Everyone got up and followed her outside and they were all still laughing. I was holding Edward's hand and walked outside and stopped when I had a good view.

'I'm a little teapot, short and spout,' she sang and kept her word by doing all the complete actions. When she completed her dance she bowed in front of everyone and was picked up by Jasper and twirled. It was the cutest thing I had seen, Jasper and Alice.

We were going clockwise so next it was Edward. He chose dare and I decided I would ask him the question. I realised not everyone had entered the house yet, some still laughing so after serious thought I came up with the perfect question.

'You have to give the next person that enters, whether a male or female, a kiss!' I told him while laughing. The people that were sitting down all laughed harder and turned their attention to the door. The person that entered was Jacob. I laughed so hard that I almost hit my head on the ground but Edward was there to save me, once again. He looked at me, gave me a smile and kissed me.

'I'll prove you that I can do this.' He grinned at me and looked at Jacob who had stopped at the doorway not sure what was going on. Edward got up and without talking went up to Jacob and kissed him. I howled in laughter and wished I was the one he was kissing. Jacob instantly jumped back and he was angry. I decided I would fix this.

'Jake, I dared Edward to kiss the next person that enters and that turned out to be you.' I told him while pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and turned to Edward and frowned.

'Lucky.' He said and I ended up sitting Jacob and Edward. Once everyone was once again sitting we turned to the next person was me. I chose truth knowing I wouldn't be able to handle Jake's dares.

'What is the most annoying habit your boyfriend has?' he asked. I figured it was payback so I decided I'd change it in my mind a little.

'Surprising me.' I told him truthfully. I hated surprises and he surprised me all the time with the things he did. Everyone 'awed' in response and I just laughed. Edward looked at me with love written all over his face. I kissed him a quick kiss then went back to the game. It was Jacob's turn. He chose dare knowing he would be able to take it. Aaron dared him.

'I dare you to eat something that's not meant to be eaten alone like chilli or pepper!' Aaron told him while laughing. Everyone laughed and followed him to the kitchen. He took my hand and I led him to the kitchen.

'Okay what do you want, chilli or pepper?' I asked him. He wrinkled his nose but answered me.

'I choose chilli, I hate pepper. May I also have a cup of water?' he asked me and I nodded. I placed both on the counter. We all counted to 3 and he put some chilli straight into his mouth and gulped it down. He ten reached for the water and washed the remnants away in one gulp. I clapped for him and led everyone back. We sat back into our places and it was Aaron's turn. He chose truth and Quill asked the question.

'What was the nastiest joke you've played on someone?' Quill asked him.

'I know, it would have to be on April fool's day when I told Bella that I had only that day to live. She broke down.' I remembered that day. It really did hurt me like a knife and now that I look back at it I just laughed along with the rest of the crowd. Next was Quill. He naturally chose dare and Sam dared him.

'I dare you to do the Hokey Pokey in the middle of this circle. Quill laughed and got up to do and by the time he was finished we were all beat from laughing so much. We continued on the next person nevertheless. It was Paul's turn and Embry asked the truth question.

'Have you ever asked a guy out?' I never pictured these guys' to be gay. He shook his head no while laughing. It was now Embry's turn and Hannah dared him.

'I dare you to try and put your fist into your mouth.' She said simply as if it was that easy.

'Okay, easy peesy.' Embry shot back and it really did look easy. He placed his full fist in his mouth in record time and pulled it out again.

'I'm going to go wash my hand and mouth. Continue.' He said with a large smile aimed at Hannah's surprised expression. It was now Hannah's turn and she chose truth. The question was by Seth and it was, 'How many previous boyfriends have you had?' Hannah had had many boyfriends in the past all ending up the wrong type. She was the one that always ended up the relationship but I just hoped this one would be different.

'I'm not quite sure but around 11-20.' She told Seth truthfully with no sign of a joke. He just turned his head around and looked around.

'Okay Seth it's your turn. Truth or dare?' Jasper asked him.

'Truth.' He answered.

'Okay, are you a virgin and if not to whom did you lose you lose it to?' wow this was a very personal question but Seth just laughed and looked at Japer in the eyes.

'Nope I am not, and I lost it to Hannah!' he said and laughed out loud along with the rest of the crowd. I was surprised. They must have gone out longer than I thought. Lastly it was Jasper's turn and Alice was to ask the question because he chose truth.

'Which relationship of yours, other than me, went the longest and who was the lucky girl?' she asked. I was surprised she didn't know this already since they were married and had 3 kids. I merely listened in to the answer.

'The longest relationship for me other than you went for a year and 2 months and her name was Sarah.' He said and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Alice just looked down and then looked at me.

'Time for dinner Bella?' Alice asked me.

'Sure, umm everybody let's go and eat. Uh just follow me.' I led them all to our kitchen and we all thankfully fit into the table and didn't need any extra chairs it turned out Hannah and Alice had cooked Roast beef and to tell you the truth it was delicious. When it time for dessert I was surprised to find out that Edward had made Snow balls and they were off this year's 'Masterchef' final. Personally I had always wished to try some but knowing all too well that it would cost too much to order in a restaurant but also too hard to cook in a home kitchen unlike the professional kitchen's the chef's had on the show. When I had that first bite I felt like I was in heaven on earth. It was the best food I had ever tasted in my whole entire life. It was little over 7 when we had finished eating and when all foods were in the dishwasher and everything was cleaned up we all move off to the living room. Jasper had a couple packs of cards so the guys sat and played cards except Jacob who sat beside me on the sofa talking.

'So when did you meet Edward?' he asked me.

'Um well it has only been like 3 days we've been going out, but I met him 2 weeks ago at my new work place when we had a party and I was invited to it. I met all of them there. Edwards family and all his work colleagues. I forgot to tell you but him and his dad are both doctors and they all working at the E.C.E.A. hospital together. I really should ask what it stands for. Can I ask you something?' I asked him.

'Sure why not.'

'When did you come here and when are you going back?' I asked in a whisper because I didn't want him to leave anymore.

'I came here 2 years ago and I'm not leaving for another couple of years. No one told me you had come here. I thought you were still in Phoenix so I wanted to come visit you there but then Seth met this girl named Hannah and our trip got delayed so much so that it was because of him I got to see you again.' He told me. I was so happy. I thought they were here only for a holiday but obviously not. I looked at him and smiled while I leaned into his chest. I missed this part of our friendship. It was funny actually because even though we always held hands and hugged we never actually went out. Edward had gotten up and walked out of the room and he smiled at me. Jacob didn't even look up at him but still had his arms around me and he was so big now that he could crush me if he wanted to. I laughed at the thought. Then he let go of me.

'I am going to get up for water. I'll be back.' He informed me. I merely nodded at him and stayed in my spot when I was joined by Hannah.

'I would like to ask you, how long exactly have you and Seth been together?' I asked her in a serious voice but had a wide smile on my face.

'More than I can tell you.' She said back and that's all I needed to know.

'Do you love him?' I asked him.

'Yes, so much! I don't know what I'd do without him and I honestly don't know how I have lived my life without him so far.' She told me with a very happy smile on her face.

'That's sweet but I don't need to know everything. How are things in uni?' I asked her. She just looked away.

'I don't think I like it anymore. Seriously everyone gives me weird looks these days but I don't know what I have done. It hurts sometimes but I'm just taking it one step at a time. And so far it's working for me very well. How is work for you?' she asked me trying to change the subject the way I saw it.

'Meh it's easy and let's says I'm actually looking forward to the scholarship because I'm not getting a challenge. It's the same thing every day and it's often gets boring. Meeting the new people obviously isn't but just the whole routine thing gets boring sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but sometimes it's just not what I need.' I informed her truthfully.

'Come with me to the kitchen, I want to go see what happened to Jacob.' I told her and she just nodded and accompanied me to the kitchen. I heard loud murmuring so I decided I'd just walk slowly and Hannah just looked at me in confusion. We went as close the kitchen as possible without getting caught and got a good hearing on everything.

'No you can't! You don't know her the way I do!' I heard someone shout. By the way I recognized it, it sounded like Jacob.

'What do you know about me? You don't know anything so just keep quiet okay! She doesn't love you!' I wasn't sure who the second voice was. Hannah just gasped in shock and I whispered to her.

'Who is it?'

'Edward and Jacob.' She whispered back. I gasped in shock. Who were they fighting over? Could it be me? I didn't want it to be. I suddenly knew just how much the truth hurt. I just got up and walked in to the kitchen followed by Hannah, both of us clearly angry and pissed.

'Both of you, out!' I shouted. Edward and Jacob looked at me in shock and looked at each other then me again. Edward came to stroke my face but I just stepped back.

'Don't touch me! Both of you out I said!' I yelled at them in anger. Why would they do this to me? I was barely healing and they just broke me into pieces. I just merely fell to the floor limply and sobbed with Hannah's arms around me.

'Please just go.' I whispered. I got up and got out not wanting to look at their faes any longer. The job was done.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Review! x


	16. Chapter 16: Moving

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. IT'S MY BIIIRTTHDAYY TODAAYYY! I LOVE YOUH ALL THAT REVIEW! Thanks anyways...xx...

* * *

Chapter16: Moving-Bella POV

_The job was done... _

I didn't know what to do. Instead of going and saying goodbye to everybody I had laid in my bed and sent Hannah down to call Alice for me.

'Bella what wrong?' I heard Alice's familiar voice. It washed all the worry away and I relaxed into my bed.

'Alice.' I croaked. My voice had started to crack but all I had done was cry. I heard a gasp in shock and figured that my face is worse than I first thought out to be.

'Alice, I need your help.' I croaked again.

'What's wrong Bella? What can I do for you?' she said her voice think in worry. I heard Hannah tell her pretty much everything that happened. In between their conversation I'd her gasps, sighs and "tsk's". Personally I really didn't want to know her reaction. All I needed was advice. Advice I'd knew Alice could give me.

'Oh my god Bella! This is not good. I can't believe Edward is such a loser. I'm so sorry for what they did but Bella you need to know this. I had a boyfriend once and I also had another friend and he was a guy. We were eating lunch one day, all of us together at a park when both got up and left me. I went to see what had gone wrong when I found my boyfriend unconscious on the floor, blood everywhere. My friend was jealous and could not stand us together. Obviously I jumped my boyfriend knowing all too well what would happen if I stayed but I suggest you sit down with them and talk about it. Or you could do what I did and try and find someone. You probably need the closure but the rest is up to you. Bella I'm here for you darling but the power is in your hands. You want me to do something I'll do it.' She told me. Advice. She gave it to me before I even asked for it and yet I felt it was too much for me to handle. My mother had always told me that someone that suffers something can only handle one piece of information at a time and I knew what she was talking about. It certainly made sense know.

'Alice could you get both of them up her for me, please? I need to talk to them.' I said my voice in recovery mode. She just got up and did it. I internally thanked god or whoever was looking down on me for giving me Alice and giving me my family. It made me look on the bright side of things. I have officially learnt my lesson, that no man is worth my tears, and only one man is worth them. The one that doesn't let me shed them. I looked at the clock. 9 sharp. I was tired and needed my rest but I realised that I didn't have work tomorrow which was very reassuring. Alice came back but this time she knocked on the door. I got up out of bed and quickly rearranged the sheets so they looked they hadn't been slept in. I nodded at Hannah and went towards the bathroom. Once I got in and closed the door I just sat on the ground thinking of the chances that I had of going out with Edward again. It didn't matter because I knew it wouldn't happen. I wasn't going to let him back in. I knew I could forgive Jacob. What he did was purely out of love for me but what I heard Edward say just broke my heart.

'_She chose me, she doesn't love you!' _

It was certainly uncalled for and he didn't have to say it in that manner. There would have been other ways to just break it to him. I didn't know why I was taking sides. I hesitantly got up of the cold bathroom floor and went to rinse my face. Not only wash away the tears but also wash away all the kisses from Edward. Everything. Once my face was dry, my mouth rinsed and my throat no longer sore I decided to assess my look, okay, and went out to get either an apology or a slap in the face. Metaphorically.

* * *

A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY (25th August) I have had the best wishes and you reviewing will make it better! xxo


	17. Chapter 17: On

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: This is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it. Again if there's any beta's out there PM me please! Thanks anyways...xx...

Chapter17: On-Bella POV

'Bella.' I heard both of them say at the same time. I only shook my head from the nausea that came.

'I'm sorry.' I told them. I sat on my bed and bent my knees. I looked at them in the eyes and showed all the hurt they had caused me. All the pain of what they did. They both knew I loved them very much but if they couldn't cooperate I wouldn't be able to be with either of them. And they knew that from what I read in their eyes. Both of them were trying to make me choose him but I couldn't.

'I don't know why, but I need to tell you this. I love both of you so much. Jacob, you are like my brother, like Emmett is and Edward you are my soul mate but I can't do this. I can't take a relationship unless both of you are willing to accept each other. I know what you are doing is for the best but you need to take into account how I feel and you need to know that this is going to take time to heal. I'm sorry. A couple of weeks ago I had felt alone and left to fight for myself. A couple of days ago my household was filled with love and harmonious love until certain events showed up and broke my happiness, Edward, you helped me get through it even though I didn't exactly tell you what happened. It isn't my secret to tell but I died inside and I didn't know if I could do this anymore. Jacob when Hannah told me you were coming my euphoria level rose radically and I never felt so good in my life. When she toldme she was going out with Seth, I thought she would be great for her after what she she has been through but then this happened. My thoughts about Seth haven't changed but about my relationship status has changed. It's gone from in love and taken to single and broken. Please forgive me but it's for the best.'

By the time I had finished my emotion-filled speech I was close to tears. I didn't know why this was happening or moreover why I was so upset. Inside my heart was breaking but on my face, I did the best to conjure up a comfortable expression. Or at least an expression that showed some of my pain but did not reveal it all. I was worried that I would lose a family I was so used to being around but I figured it was the end now. I knew though that things would get better as time passed and I would find a suitable time to take this and stand up to my beliefs, morals and wants. I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes ready to hear a door click but I instantly felt two strong arms cradle me. I wasn't sure who it was but either one I felt I needed the comfort. When I opened my eyes I saw the deep russet skin of Jacob's arms and knew that this is what I needed. I needed someone to hug me until I had all my emotions poured out and overthrown. All I did was cry and cry and eventually I stopped but not until Jacob's shirt was pretty much drenched.

'Thanks.' I said after I had finished crying my river. He hummed me a song and I instantly recognized it. When we were little Jacob made us a song that was special to only us. We had made it as Jacob's sisters knew how to play the piano at the time and when we heard them play we informed them to teach us how to use the keys. Although it took, I don't know, years for us to complete the piece it completed my relationship with Jacob. It made it perfect, friendship wise and communication wise. He was my life guard and I knew that ever since I met him. I was sure he knew it too by the looks of it.

'Bella?' I heard someone say. I let go of Jacob and looked up to see who it was. Alice.

'Hmm?' I replied.

'You want me to send everybody home or do you want to do that?' she asked me with a sympathetic expression on my face.

'Um, you can stay over with Jasper and the kids if you like, it's a weekend so we can hang out tomorrow but everyone else can go if they want, no one has to leave if they don't want to. Seth can stay to if he likes.' I told her in something minor more than a croak.

'Okay hun, we'll stay but call me if you need anything I'll be down with Hannah and Seth.' She said. I was thankful for her time and patience with me. It made me feel warm inside.

When she and Jacob and Edward left me alone I decided to get up to farewell all of my friends. Looks like I'm going to have Seth and Jacob around more. I was now looking forward to Monday not only because I like work but also due to the fact that I'll be seeing Angela. She was now the friend that I counselled and I invited to our house. I loved her now like a sister and considering how many people I did love like siblings she would be near the top of the list.


	18. Chapter 18: Sometimes

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

* * *

Chapter18: Sometimes-Bella POV

It had been two months since I had broken up with Edward and since then I haven't seen him. I was getting better every day and even though I knew he would have told his parents, both of them were nicer than ever. They felt remorse towards me and I appreciated all their efforts. I had tried to meet new people, make new friends but so far I had failed, but I wasn't quitting. Tonight, Hannah was taking me to a night club so I was excited. It is going to be a great night. I was planning on wearing a red silk satin dress that was short but not too short and had thin straps. I was being bold tonight but I needed something to take my mind off something. I was also going to wear red 2 inch heels with red lipstick and pink eye shadow. Tonight I want to stand out from the crowd.

Work had been tense lately. All the workers have been in each other's faces which have pissed me off quite a bit as I have enough on my shoulders. Angela has been dismissed as her psychology sessions have been completed. She has chosen to continue her relationship with Ben but if things go downhill she might give Eric a chance. She has been in good moods lately, so everything is going good I think. As I finished my makeup and hair Hannah came in finished and ready.

'Geez Bella, hurry up, Seth is going to meet us there so we have to hurry up!' her and Seth are 3 months now so I was proud of them. Hannah was obviously happy so I was too.

'Ready Hannah, let's go!' I told planting a euphoric expression on my face. She smiled back and led the way downstairs. We got into her car and I decided to observe what she had worn. She was wearing a short blue dress that was simple and had short sleeves, with ballet flats and her hair was up. She was no makeup that surprised me but I held back from commenting on that. When we arrived at the club it was close to 8 in the evening. We were planning on staying until late as it was Friday and I didn't have work the following day. Aaron was at some girl's house. In the past 2 months he's gone out with, from my count, more than 5 girls which worried me but it's his life not mine. When we entered the club I was breath taken. It had rainbow coloured lights all over the place and everyone was enjoying their time. Me and Hannah decided we would first look for Seth. We found him in record time and joined him. He was sitting on a chair in front of the bar and was drinking a beer. I refused the offer to drink as I wanted to experience this sober. He nodded and held Hannah close to his body. I made my way through the club and found a nice corner with people seated there.

'Hey.' I greeted them. They all looked up and saw me and gave me warm smiles.

'Hello, come sit with us.' One of the girls informed me. I went and sat beside her and smiled widely at everyone.

'Um, I'm Bella.' I told them slightly shy.

'Hello Bella, I'm Phoebe, that's Lacie, Ryan, Adam and Cameron. I go out with Adam and Lacie goes out with Ryan.' She told me. I sensed the latter part was a warning but I just nodded and looked at everyone.

'Nice to meet you.' I smiled at them. I noticed Ryan scoot over to me and sat back and let the beat of the music flow through me. I was happy I finally met people. When I closed my eyes I felt someone's hand on my face.

'Beautiful.' Someone breathed. 'Would you like to dance?' he asked. When I opened my eyes Cameron was in my face.

'Sure' I said and followed him to the dance floor. This club reminded me of something but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. I brushed the thought off and continued dancing. People were up against each other and enjoying the flow of the music. I followed suit and soon I was up against Cameron's body, with my hands on his chest. His hands were on my back and we danced for who knows how long until I got thirsty.

'I need a drink.' I stated and Cameron took my hand and showed me the way to the bar.

'Just juice please.' I told the bar lady and she nodded and left. I waited until she came back and gave me the drink. As I went to pay the money, Cameron already had his money out on the counter and had pulled me away.

'Not tonight.' He whispered in my ear and took me to a room which I hadn't seen.

When I looked around I saw a large bed and a lamp with a green colour scheme. It did not match the rest of the club, but I was taken from that thought when I heard the door lock.

Cameron locked the door and came to me, lust in his eyes. To be honest I welcomed them. I was not afraid of him and looked at him. He grabbed the back of my neck and locked lips with me. He kissed me roughly but full of passion and tried to open my dress zipper with his other hand. As he opened it my dress fell to the ground and revealed my lingerie. I was again wearing red matching bra and undies and it was covered in lace. When he kissed me again, it was slower but the passion had grown. We continued kissing and while we did no thought it my mind to stop him. I had grown attached to him in the past couple of hours and this the best way to end this night. Having sex. Even though I was still a virgin and had no experience I felt like I had done it for years. Cameron had already taken his pants and shirt off leaving him only in his boxers. He again attacked my lips and he made me feel like a princess. He tried to unlock my bra successfully but when he did I fell into a deep dream...

I woke up the next morning in an unrecognizable room and noticed all my things were on the bedside table next to me with Cameron sleeping while he had his arms around me. I was scared, panicked and afraid. Had I really lost my virginity to this stranger that I had met for a maximum of 2 hours? I didn't know and I couldn't remember anything. This wasn't what I was expecting but hey, what have I done that was expecting? I shivered at the thought and instantly noticed I was naked. I was now basically terrified at this point. I tried discreetly to try and wriggle out of his hold. He stirred once or twice and I swore I saw his eyes flutter but he returned in his snug retreat and succumbed to it. To my advantage he was a deep sleeper which meant I had a higher chance of leaving unsuspected. As I got my purse to check everything was inside I felt someone's hand on my neck.

'Where are you going beautiful?' a voice I recognized as Cameron's said. I turned around and looked into his deep brown eyes and spoke.

'I would like to go home.' I told him in a low but stern voice. He smiled slightly.

'Do you want a lift?' he asked. This caught me by surprise. I smiled slightly back at him and spoke again but this time my voice was gentle.

'Yes please.' I looked down this time and continued. 'I'm sorry about last night. I was...drunk, I think.' I told him as honest as I can be.

'What?' he said as he turned back at me with a confused expression. I felt my face heat up and just shook my head and headed towards the door to find my heels. As I passed a bathroom I entered to wash my face and saw my makeup had been smudged. As I washed it off and placed light foundation to minimise the sight of the blotches on my face, I went back to my hunt. Cameron came back fully presentable and smiled at me.

'Please take a seat; I think we need to talk.' He said as he led me to the lounge. On my 2 hours here I noticed that his apartment was exceptionally clean which surprised me.

'Okay, first thing is first. We did not have sex last night.' He told me and I nearly jumped back. I then sighed in relief and looked at him with thankfulness written all over my eyes and face. He nodded at me then continued. 'We came back here to my apartment because you passed out. I didn't know where your friends or family were so I decided to get you to stay here and yeah.' He said looked slightly embarrassed, but then spoke again. 'I would really like to get to know you though so how about a date tonight at 6.' I smiled at him and the thought of dating again. I sighed again and nodded. We continued soft conversation and exchanged numbers until I noticed that it was 9 in the morning.

Cameron took me home and before he left he left a soft kiss on my lips, mirroring my thoughts on going slow. I decided not to dawdle on my past and move on. When I opened my front door I was bombarded with a hard body. I didn't know who it was until I heard the voice and I stiffened.

'Edward, please let go of me.' I said in a cold voice. He was startled but complied and moved back a step before the speech began.

'Where the hell have you been? You have left us worried sick and your sister Hannah and Seth looked for you all night yesterday, even called the cops but we couldn't find you! Explain yourself, how could you just run away?' he interrogated me.

'I'll explain Edward. I go out with a guy and when I saw him at the club yesterday, he took me to his apartment and we talked for hours there. I didn't try to call anyone or explain myself because I was enjoying myself without worries for once and I finally met a guy with patience and compassion. If you were so worried you would have called me on my phone but I have no missed calls! Seriously Edward before you start to lie just and make it convincing!' I spat at him before walking to my room without another look behind me. I walked to my room and saw Hannah and Aaron sleeping peacefully in their beds. I decided to let them sleep in especially after such a stressful week. I placed my alarm on 11 am and took a nap after a good shower and comfortable pj's. When I got into my bed I thought about this morning. I thought about Cameron and Edward and Hannah but out of nowhere I thought Alice. If Edward was infact not bluffing then I owed Alice an explanation so I rolled over, grabbed my phone and dialled her number. As I waited for her to pick up I braced myself for a speech but I again was caught by surprise.

'Hello?' I heard Alice's pixie voice.

'Hey Alice.' I said hoping things would click.

'Hi Bella, what's wrong?' she asked in a confused voice. I was not sure what was going on.

'Oh nothing I just wanted to say hello because I was lonely a bit but I think I will take a nap now, thanks anyway.'

'Oh okay, well then goodbye Bella.' When she left the line I sighed and went back to my nap because I was drained and had a painful back and blistered feet. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, you know what to do, just review. thanks x


	19. Chapter 19: Nearly

**Disclaime**

**r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter19: Nearly-Bella POV

I was sitting at the table on a Saturday morning at 10 am. I was waiting for Hannah to come and eat her breakfast but decided to leave it to her. I had changed and was planning to go out. I didn't have any plans so I called Cameron.

'Hello, who is this?'I heard Cameron say on the other side. I laughed.

'Hi Cameron its Bella. I was thinking, would you like to go for a coffee? I don't have any plans today.' I inquired. There was a short silence before he answered my invitation.

'Sure Bella. How's Clockstop café?' he asked me. After a second of thought, I agreed. We planned to meet in 10 minutes time as the café was a 2 minute walk from here. As I pulled my hair in a ponytail I thought about Cameron. I did not know anything about him. I had almost slept with him after meeting him for an hour and had fallen helplessly for him. I knew I loved him but would this mutual love last? Only time will tell. I left the house and walked peacefully towards the café. I thought about what I had observed about him. Inside he was a shy, inside person. He didn't seem one of those people that took risks too often.

I found my iPod in my pocket so I placed the earphones in my ears and turned it on shuffle. The first song that came on was _Not Afraid_ by _Eminem_. I liked this song and sang along with the words in a low voice that no one would be heard. It calmed my nerves down but the next song surprised. It was _Fireflies _by _Owl City_. I couldn't remember putting this song on my iPod. It was a comforting song but I was suspicious. I couldn't possibly think why I would download this song here. I never like this band and when I heard this song I was in awe at the comfort it sent to my head and heart. It was peaceful with a busy melody. It was the first time when I concentrated on the lyrics and I learnt so many things just by listening harder. I also found out that I was quite a shallow person. Although I didn't like people treating me like shit, it would be likewise to everyone and made a vow to myself to make sure that I said nice things to everyone today. It brightened my day up and I released that I had already arrived at the café. When I entered the cosy café I saw Cameron sitting alone in a corner of the room. It had a warm aura with a brown/cream glow. It made me feel comfortable. Once _Fireflies_ ended I turned the iPod off and tucked the earphones into my pocket.

'Good morning beautiful.' I was greeted. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on who had said it to me before.

'Hello. Um I thought we should get to know each other more than we already do. Um do you want to start?' I offered. He nodded.

'Well my name is Cameron Alan Jevon. I am 23 years old and was born in 1986 in New York City. I was brought up here. My parents died from cancer 2 years ago and left me to continue building their dream home. Even though they never sat in it let alone saw the final piece I still count it as the last piece of them that I have. They did say that we would live in it like a family and for the first months I went crazy and started talking to invisible people. I went to a psychologist and they diagnosed me with depression and gave me medication. I didn't get better but gradually fell out of my hallucinations. I met a girl and we went out for a year then dumped me with a passion saying she only used. Having already experienced depression I made sure that this time I will not fall through the cracks of my shield, if you get what I mean. I stayed like this until the other night when I was given a drink, got drunk and almost slept with you. I had come to my senses fast enough and fell head over heels with you beauty. I took you to my apartment and figured you could stay the night. The rest you are familiar with. Um I am a dentist and work in y own practise and have employees that help me. I can also play the guitar. I had a band before I graduated from uni and worked at night to make a living. We have all graduated yet we get together every now and then and amazingly we do end up writing a song every time we meet up. At home I have many songs and if you come to my apartment one day I'll show you and play with the band. We are called SMS! But that was because we all used to text when we first got together. Well I think that's enough of revealing me to this remarkable stranger and time for her to spill her guts.' He offered with a breath taking smile. I giggled and drank from my coffee which I had forgotten about. I told him my story, my past, Renee and Charlie and what they decided to do my family so many years later. I came close to tears but toughened up and continued with the unshed tears still my eyes. I told him about James, in which he started to fume after I mentioned our reunion with Hannah down his throat. He laughed at my jokes but did look slightly irritated. I patted his hands and continued. I gave him the information on my relationships, whether dating or my family. I left one piece of the puzzle to myself. Edward, Jacob and the incident. I hadn't known Cameron long enough to trust him with my heart. He asked me what my favourite song was and I had to think hard about it. I told him it was _if I had you_ by _Adam Lambert_. He laughed and told me that he liked me taste in things. I smiled faintly. He felt my discomfort and asked me another question. He asked me what my favourite colour was and I looked into his brown eyes. I would have said green but the reason for loving that colour was Edward's eyes. They were so deep they sucked me in...

Breathe Bella. Breathe. I looked around and picked yellow.

'Why?' he asked curiously.

'Yellow represents the sun, the hottest and happiest matter on earth. It's deep and warm and fuzzy and resembles the way I feel about love I guess.' I told him. This information had just seemed to come to me. I had never thought about it but now it seems to make sense. I had never been good at improvising but today I wouldn't mind calling myself professional. I was happy with my efforts.

Cameron took this information in and placed his arm round my shoulder and pulled me towards my chest. I could feel his lips on my hair and it felt good to be loved again. I think.

'Bella you are an amazing person and I am beyond lucky to have the honour of meeting someone like you, but moreover, meeting you. You have an intellectual mind but you also add your own opinion to everything; you at everything from different perspectives. I know this might be early or it might be late but I think we should go out. Would you like to go out with me Bella?' he asked me in a serious tone. I laughed at his expression and his face softened.

'Of course. I don't think anybody in their sane mind decline that.' I said with a giggle. He laughed and hugged me while I sat next to him.

'Thank you. For this, for everything, you truly are one of a kind.' He whispered into me ear. He let me go and held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up.

'Let's go to the park or something.' He said. I nodded and threw away my empty coffee cup. Cameron and I walked quietly through the calm streets hand in hand. This felt comfortable for me where as for Edward it took time for me to get used to him. I would have to thank him for bringing me back from the living dead later. We arrived to a nice park bench and we sat next to each other. Cameron started to ask questions again.

'This might be too personal but I'm going to ask it anyway. How many boyfriends have you had and which one was the one you dumped?' he stated. I laughed at his nervousness and continued to answer his question.

'Well I've only ever had one official one. His name was Edward and he was the one I dumped. James was the one that broke me and left me hanging by a thread.' I told expressing the latter part in a whisper. He nodded and stroked the back of my hand.

'It's okay, you're safe with me. I promise.' I shook my head and looked at him.

'Don't make promises you can't keep. Trust me I have had experience with heartbreak. It's not pretty.' I said sadly but shook my head one last time to clear thoughts of the past and what could've been. Cameron stilled with shock and I looked at him with instant worry.

'You still love him don't you?' I heard that and I fell to the ground. I couldn't love him. He was the traitor; he ruined my life and broke it into pieces. He promised me love and eternal life but I never got it. I cried. I shed the emotion that was bottled inside me and got up off the cold hard ground and looked at Cameron into his cold eyes.

'I hate him. I HATE EDWARD'S GUTS! He ruined my life; promised things he never gave me but instead he broke me into more pieces. Please, don't leave me!' I sobbed into my hands. I felt someone behind me and stood still.

'Is it true?' I heard his voice. I turned around and fell back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I had to do that and also because I'm just tired of typing now. I know this is off topic but who agreed that Usher's new Single _DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again _is a great song! I've been so caught up in it that I'm confused...Anyway, you review and ask for something I return like a preview of the next chapter of a simple summary. Anything just to get people to review. Also I would like to send warm Thank You to these people (There's a fair few):

- Camys  
- Caz21  
- Crimson eyed girl  
- Jacobgirl316  
- Icnel  
-Igarza  
-Morella75  
-Sasibell  
-sexyNaNa25  
-Taylowendy  
-TwilighterRita  
-Twilightmom 2008  
-ADdIct3D24  
-LuvYa4NowAndEva  
-Merc80  
-Pillow912  
-VioletOD  
-Flock6

For these people, I send warm regards and thanks for either reviewing, adding me on alerts and/or favourites! I love you all but I also love all my readers. X Thanks :)  
(Sorry for any mistakes, it's 2.43 am in the middle of the night here in Australia so I'm wiped out)


	20. Chapter 20: Shock

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

Chapter 20: Shock-Bella POV

I was on the ground. I was shocked. I was afraid. I needed help. I needed Cameron. I didn't know where everyone was. I was lost. I realised my eyes were closed shut and tears were falling down on my cheeks. Once I opened my eyes I saw the intruder to my good day.

'What do you want Edward?' I coldly spat him.

'So is it true? Do you hate me?' he spat back with as much venom in his voice.

'Yes. I have had enough of your problems and the pathetic things that come out of your mouth. You ruined my relationship with Jacob and with my family. Everything's changed and it's over. I thought that was through your head when I told you we are through months ago!' I yelled at him still crying. I saw Cameron get up and wrap his arms around me. I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

'Just leave, please. You have done enough.' I blubbered at him not bothering to look at him. Cameron proved to be a clam man and that was one thing I admired about him.

'I'll take you home or do you want to go my apartment?' he whispered into my ear.

'Your apartment please.' I told him. I felt him pull me towards something and I figured it was his car. When I got in and had my seatbelt fastened correctly I wiped away the tears with my sleeve and attempted unsuccessfully to smile so I stayed with my indifferent expression.

'Bella, what did he do to you?' Cameron asked me when we were well under way to his house. I took a deep breath, or maybe it was sigh I wasn't completely sure as my moods were constantly changing as fast as the scenery outside was. I looked at him and started to speak. I truthfully spilt all the information about that fateful night. Jacob and Edward were now a figment of my past but it still hurt when I think about them. I told Cameron the sole reason why I went to the club that night. Meeting him happened to be the best thing ever and I didn't ever think that this would happen to me; fall in love again. It seemed to lift my spirits but only by a fraction. When we had arrived to his apartment building I got out and I tried to strain my memory. I was almost certain that I would be able to remember slight clippings of what happened on Friday night but nothing came to me. I ceased my memory exercise and followed Cameron to his apartment, hand in hand. We sat on his couch talking about this and that when the topic of ex's came on. I asked Cameron who his ex's were and was there any competition. He laughed at the latter and sighed.

'I know you have been through a lot Bella but I guess that's one thing that we have in common. Before my parents died and after I graduated High school I met girl; her name was Kristy. She was the best first love anyone could ever ask for. We went out for 5 months but then one night... I found her dead on the street. Apparently she had killed herself. I called the ambulance with tears literally drowning me. I was drenched with me and my sister's tears that it practically made me a living swimming pool. She had one thing from me and never gave back. My heart. It's pretty ironic sometimes when I think about it as I had given her love and devotion and she threw all that away in a split second. It sucked so much as I had loved her so much. With all my heart and mind but I decided to forget. 1 year later I took on the adversity of university. I was 19 and that year my parents were diagnosed with cancer so I wanted to do something that would make them proud of me. It was surreal when they told me about it. I broke down and wouldn't let anyone come into my world, or what I thought anything to be my world. It was intense for the first 3 months but it dawned upon me that the doctor had diagnosed them pretty late and there was a large chance that they would die. I decided to forget, again and grow out of my shell. I enrolled in university for health and when they gave me the options I thought dentistry would be interesting enough and would certainly make my parents proud to call me their own. I studied for 4 years and was given a job at a hospital, for dentists, and I took it with pride. At the time my parents died so they never saw me graduate. Once I was financially settled I took my savings and bought a surgery. I opened it 2 months later with a couple of rooms for a couple of dentists. I made sure everything was ready before it opened of course. I even went to the trouble to get someone to check if everything was at standard level and I got a review of fantastic. The man placed his review in a couple of newspapers with the opening date and the day it was opened I was taken back. I thankful there were 5 of us as we wouldn't have been able to finish with all the patients.' He laughed. He moved the subject from ex's to his job and I figured this was something he was more comfortable with. I wasn't going to push him to talk to me about anything. It surprised me that he could talk so well about his parents that had passed but past relationships just take the toll.

'Do you still have a picture of your parents?' I asked Cameron.

'Yes and it's hanging in my room, would you like a tour of this apartment and then we can see the picture?' he asked as he stroked me hair. I nodded knowing he would know I that I would love a tour. He took my hand and led me out of the house. I was officially confused.

'Where are we going? Aren't we taking a tour?' I asked baffled.

'Yes but we have to do it like it's your first time into it.' He laughed and closed the door with him in me.

'Okay Bella I would like you to see my apartment.' He said as if I hadn't seen it before. I laughed and nodded.

'Sure why not. Let's go!' I exclaimed excitedly. He opened the door and took me in still holding my hand. He wasn't going to let me roam on my own. He was one traditional man. I laughed at the thought then regained my composure feigning a cough. He just led me wordlessly through the house. I tried to pay extra attention to all the detail. He led me through each room and I saw the detail and it had so many characteristics in it. I was in amazement. I didn't know what to say. When we plopped onto his bed I cuddled up to him. He chuckled at my need to be close and I suddenly felt safe in his arms like I had never been.

A/N: The Pictures and Plan for Cameron's Apartment is on my profile and it's the all the pictures. The plan is the last one.


	21. Chapter 21: News

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: hey people. Sorry for the late update but school just takes up too much time and I have forgotten. I was looking through files and I came across fan fiction so I raced to update. I would like to complain though, because with 21 chapters I only have 3 reviews. I am certainly sad now and would like to give a proposition. I have holidays soon and I have two options. I could spend it having fun in Melbourne on the beach and swimming etc. Or I could spend it in Melbourne updating AND have fun. It's your call. Every time I reach a 10 or 20 etc. I'll update and if I get a good amount I might even start daily updates with long chapters to keep you interested. Tell me what you think by pressing the review button please! x x

* * *

Chapter 21: News-Bella POV

I was so caught up in my world that I couldn't understand what was going. I was confused and lost that all I wanted was a loved one's company. I had called Angela earlier in the day for help but we had gotten so off topic that I had forgotten why I had wanted to call her for. She laughed and hung up before I could say wait. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was sitting and fidgeting and so unsure of what was going on around me regardless of their importance. Looking around, I caught sight of Hannah. She smiled at me warmly while walking towards me. We were sitting in the hospital waiting room and we were waiting for our turn to see the doctor. His name was Dr Sam and he was nice. For my family this was our number one doctor to go to, if he couldn't fix it no one could. I started fidgeting with the wedding ring around my 3rd finger. Oh I guess I hadn't mentioned it yet. I was happily married to Cameron Alan Jevon and officially a Mrs Bella Jevon for 3 years with my father's blessings. Of course I know what you are thinking. What about Edward and the Cullen's. Well I have one thing to say. I may not be fully over Edward but Cameron kept me in good shape and made me promise not to leave him. The Cullen's stayed my friends, minus Edward as he moved to Seattle, and we would visit each other constantly. I still have Alice come over and help Hannah with fashion tips but it always happens to be me that they experiment on. I still work at their hospital but I now have fewer shifts which means more time with Cameron. He has less shifts too which made me jump with joy when he told me that we would spend more time together. When we got married we went to Australia for our honeymoon and we enjoyed it. I had my first time with him there and it was pure bliss. Now moving on from my sex life I came back to earth and to the pale walls of the waiting room. I was tired of waiting and I had had enough of this. I walked up to the receptionist and enquired about the time I have to wait.

'Well honey you go in after the current patient.' as she said this the patient exited which gave me the green lights. I looked at Hannah timidly and she nodded while grabbing her purse and followed me into the doctor's office. I was nervous now that my hands had gotten uncontrollably sweaty.

'Ah Isabella Jevon.' I heard him say nicely. I was used to him saying this that correcting him had become second nature to me.

'Bella actually.' I said kindly. He nodded and went back to reading my file that was now situated in his hands.

'So what can I do for you my dear?' he said as he lifted his eyes of the sheets. I smiled and looked at my hands again.

'I would like a pregnancy test.' I said as clear as possible.

* * *

A/N: Review! Read the above proposition and give me an opinion. also if you review i would like to give you something in return. tell me what you would want! x x -Fatema


	22. Chapter 22: Sigh

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: Even though people haven't actually reviewed yet I'm keeping my promise on daily updates. But I would extremely appreciate it if you could just say hi. I'll then know that you read it. One word and anonymous reviews are accepted. :) xx

* * *

Chapter 22: Sigh-Bella POV

I sighed. This was going to be difficult and it proved hard to explain. When I woke up that day and was sick for most of the morning without Cameron by my side comforting me, I felt scared. Alone. I couldn't recall exactly how I felt due to the fact that I _was_ scared and alone and unsure to what had happened inside. I couldn't cope on my own but calling Cameron and being unjust was just unlawful. I had called Hannah and had explained to Hannah that I wanted a pregnancy test. Her response was a simple nod, a weak smile and held my hand while I cried my eyes out. At the time I thought it was hormones because my whole life I had wanted kids but what Cameron thought was just not what I had wanted to experience at the time.

Of course Cameron was at work when I booked an appointment at the hospital. We (Hannah and I) were now at home and nervously staring at the lone envelope sitting on the table that held the results. It also held the fate for the rest of my life and I know I was being slightly melodramatic I was still shaking from the fear that had grown inside of me.

I hadn't opened it, waiting for Cameron to come home. We had bought an apartment together, but I still sleepover at my sibling's house often as I get homesick. Cameron comes too and we sleep in one of the queen bed rooms but sometimes he declines the offer. Aaron and I attended the scholarship and we completed the PhD. When we finished we held together a party for my family and even though I kept in mind what had happened between Renee and Charlie I figured inviting Phil would keep her behaving. I also invited the Cullen's but to my dismay they declined the offer explaining that they had to babysit their grand children while the parents of those children enjoyed a formal dinner they were invited to.

Elliemay is now well into high school and is enjoying it but what surprised me is she already has a boyfriend and when I talked to her about it she was serious. We had a chat and I made sure she promised me that she wouldn't sleep with the guy until she was of age. She didn't mind the proposition saying relationships aren't all about sex which surprised me furthermore when she said it so maturely. I wasn't sure what had brought this on but I had hugged her and let her get to sleep.

I haven't exactly taken up any other job offers even though my mailbox is always overflowing with the dreaded things and my email following suit. It was getting rather annoying but I knew I belonged at the Cullen's hospital. I couldn't just leave them after all the help they had given me and I just didn't have the heart to do it. I know Rosalie would be disappointed after the tutorials and courses she sent me to, all under free of charge. It would have all gone to waste.

I heard the door creak open and I instantly got up. Hannah smiled at me nervously from where she was sitting by my side while keeping a comforting expression. I smiled back and waited for Cameron to come in but I was taken aback when I caught a glimpse of his face. It was shining with tears I presumed. Whether they were happy or sad tears I did not know but I didn't ask him. I got up and ran to him under impulse due to the worry inside me.

'Cameron!' I yelled in worry and went to him and hugged him hard yet he pushed me back. The moment he had done that I didn't hold back and let my body fall and let the ground swallow me. I looked up at him with tears aver flowing at the rejection I was given but I couldn't get up. I heard someone whimper but I couldn't be too sure if it was Hannah or I as I was now in denial.

'Stay away from me.' He said as he snapped at me. The thought of knowing the results of my test went underlying in my head and I just wanted it to be a negative. Having a child with Cameron might not be as easy as I thought. As I let the tears drench my shirt all I could do now was waiting to know what had happened to him.

'What has happened Cameron?' I asked with my voice barely audible, under all the sobs.

'You don't know? I'll tell you what happened! My dearest sister has killed herself! COMMITED SUICIDE, BELLA! She jumped into the river and drowned but left me a last farewell note. I didn't know you were such a BITCH BELLA! I guess I should've listened to her when she told me you were cheating on me a year ago Bella but I was too darn head over heels for you and all you do is stab me in the BACK! You want to read it and tell me exactly what happened between you and HIM?' he yelled me while tears streaked his face. As I got up and stood on my own two feet I lifted my hand and wiped his tears away hoping this time he won't reject me. I pulled him into a hug and sat him on the sofa. Hannah looked at me on the brink of tears and left, presumably to the kitchen to leave us in private. I looked at Cameron and placed my hand on his face.

'Cameron I'm so sorry. I don't understand though, what did I do?' I said gently. I stroked his hair while he held onto me. He released me and went back to his angry expression and took out a note from his pocket and handed it to me, as I opened it I was taken aback.

_Dear Cameron, my brother, my only love left, _

_By the time you open this note you would have realised that I'm dead. I'm in a better place now but my last lone wish is to join me; don't get angry by my actions, please. _

_When our parents died we were left alone with distraught thoughts in our mind and rejection in our hearts. They were our parents and they were the ones that brought out the sunshine on a rainy day. I have realised that what they taught us to be was more special to me than the materialistic things they left. I held all memories we had together, as one big family, closed and locked up safe in my heart in the wish that I'd see them again one day or that it was all a long dream. But far from a dream it was, but a nightmare. _

_I can't explain to you the trouble I had keeping a straight face and not breaking down on some days. I knew you had so much more pain in you as you had spent more years with them but it did not lessen mine. Seeing you leave us and lock yourself up inside you was the worst of my pain. I knew the grieving we shared was hard and honestly it still hurts to think what could have been if they had stayed. I can still remember the pain that I felt the day they told us they had cancer. But the fact that both of them having it just made it worse, that there was a chance both of them could die and leave us alone. _

_We had so much trouble getting over them and I still remember hearing you cry yourself to sleep at night. It tore me in 2 and I was so scared about what might happen to us but we have moved on. You meet people, I met people but we never really truly ever got back to normal. We adapted to our depressed selves and this changed us but in our eyes, the world had changed. Cameron we were not meant to live. When Mum and Dad died we were meant to join them in heaven but we didn't and this proved us disloyal. The night we were in the car accident, we were meant to die but those idiots of police men ruined fate and changed the course of our lives. We both knew what could happen if we had stayed but everything changed in the split second and I could feel the universe stop and start again. _

_There's one more thing I would like to tell you. I know that you will get hurt, upset, betrayed but I guess this is one thing that will convince you to join us. Isabella Swan was not meant to be a Jevon. On your wedding I wanted to cry as I knew she was going to put the name to shame. Of course my assumptions were correct after my suspicions proved to be right. I had discovered letters in the recycle bin from Edward, her ex, and the words in it hurt more. The point is that she still loved him saying things like 'I want to be with you' and 'I love you'. I didn't understand why she would betray you but I knew that this was just another piece of our stupid life that was just __**not meant to be**__. She is one bitch and when Edward was in town I caught her following him to his hotel room and the things I heard them say and do were revolting. I know I was wrong to follow her but I just couldn't help but find out what her 'jobs' were exactly. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid to. I didn't want to hurt you but I knew that the truth had to come out. _

_I hope you join us soon, my brother, we are waiting for you. For one final time I am going to farewell you. And I Love you too deeply to say this to your face. Forgive me. _

_I Love You,_

_Maegen x _

At this point I shaking with spasms, crying my heart out but careful not to get the paper wet and was gobsmacked. Why would she hurt him like this and why was I brought into this. I hadn't kissed Edward since I broke up with him let alone seen him but I didn't care about that. What worried me was would he kill himself?

'Cameron? Please tell me what's happening to us!' I cried and he was just sobbing. I placed my hand on his face and pulled his gaze to me.

'I didn't see him, I swear. I hate him and you may ask anyone. I haven't cheated on you; I love you too much to hurt you. Please believe me!' I whispered to him. He shook his head.

'I'm going to tell you the truth. You are a liar. I'm divorcing you.' The moment I heard divorce my heart stopped and I succumbed to the darkness.

_**Cameron POV**_

_(At 2 pm)_

_Hmm _I thought. I couldn't wait get back to Bella. Even though in the beginning I hadn't really been in love, now I seen the beauty that some of her ex's would have seen. I know, I know I was wrong to cheat on her in the 3 or so months we had started dating but I felt we had no fireworks going off, no chemistry flashing when we kissed. So what, I had sex with a couple of girls I knew from high school and university but they didn't mind and neither did I. What Bella didn't know wouldn't hurt her. But I made a personal vow to keep our relationship alive. I needed her and I couldn't survive without her. What happened last night between Faye and I had happened out of a drunken one-night-stand. Simply that. I hadn't meant to go to that party either but it just happened. This shit had all started from when my parents died but before that life-changing morning when I got the news I had broken down and I saw red, angry at the fact that they left us. I decided to go for a break now but as I got up I got a message from an unknown number.

_Call Maegen!_

Oh No! I had seen this message before but I just couldn't understand why it would happen again. Last year I had gotten the same message and it seemed unusual to me but proved to be life-saving. Maegen had tried to commit suicide but I ran after her and got her out before she drowned. I picked my wallet and ran. I ran as fast as I could, as humanly possible but it seemed to be too slow. I knew where she would be. She would be near the river where our parents had taken us once. I remember the memory as clear as it was yesterday but I was only 8 at the time. It seemed to be worth it to hang on to it though. As I drove my car to the entry to the park, I simply turned it off, opened the door and sprinted. I was close to tears, my eyes stinging wildly and I was upset. As I thought harder, I realised today would be the anniversary of our parents death. I understood but I couldn't be side-tracked now. I couldn't find her anywhere so I jumped into the water. A wild spasm shook through me but stopped as fast as it came and I swam as fast as I could to every corner of the river. _**Where could she be?**_ I thought to myself. I finally found some material floating on the water and swam to it, hopefully it would have lead, but as soon as I grabbed it I realised what it was. Mum's beloved scarf.

'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?' I yelled to no one in particular. I didn't know it but I was crying at this point, along with the whimpering and sobbing. I got out of my car and went to my car, dripping with water. Before I got to the car I passed one certainly special tree. Here my mother and I would tell each other stories when I was 5. I walked towards it, still crying and sat down. The ground was grassy but on top of the grass there was some sand and I played with it a little while I tried to calm down. One hour ago my life was perfect. Now it was a black hole. I ran my fingers through the grass but I felt smooth rather than rough texture. I pulled on the unknown object, unsure of what it was but as I unveiled it I figured out it was an envelope. My fingers read the writing scribed on the front. It had my name written on it so I opened it. Inside was a letter and I comforted myself to read it.

_Dear Cameron, my brother, my only love left, _

_By the time you open this note you would have realised that I'm dead. I'm in a better place now but my last lone wish is to join me; don't get angry by my actions, please. _

_When our parents died we were left alone with distraught thoughts in our mind and rejection in our hearts. They were our parents and they were the ones that brought out the sunshine on a rainy day. I have realised that what they taught us to be was more special to me than the materialistic things they left. I held all memories we had together, as one big family, closed and locked up safe in my heart in the wish that I'd see them again one day or that it was all a long dream. But far from a dream it was, but a nightmare. _

_I can't explain to you the trouble I had keeping a straight face and not breaking down on some days. I knew you had so much more pain in you as you had spent more years with them but it did not lessen mine. Seeing you leave us and lock yourself up inside you was the worst of my pain. I knew the grieving we shared was hard and honestly it still hurts to think what could have been if they had stayed. I can still remember the pain that I felt the day they told us they had cancer. But the fact that both of them having it just made it worse, that there was a chance both of them could die and leave us alone. _

_We had so much trouble getting over them and I still remember hearing you cry yourself to sleep at night. It tore me in 2 and I was so scared about what might happen to us but we have moved on. You meet people, I met people but we never really truly ever got back to normal. We adapted to our depressed selves and this changed us but in our eyes, the world had changed. Cameron we were not meant to live. When Mum and Dad died we were meant to join them in heaven but we didn't and this proved us disloyal. The night we were in the car accident, we were meant to die but those idiots of police men ruined fate and changed the course of our lives. We both knew what could happen if we had stayed but everything changed in the split second and I could feel the universe stop and start again. _

_There's one more thing I would like to tell you. I know that you will get hurt, upset, betrayed but I guess this is one thing that will convince you to join us. Isabella Swan was not meant to be a Jevon. On your wedding I wanted to cry as I knew she was going to put the name to shame. Of course my assumptions were correct after my suspicions proved to be right. I had discovered letters in the recycle bin from Edward, her ex, and the words in it hurt more. The point is that she still loved him saying things like 'I want to be with you' and 'I love you'. I didn't understand why she would betray you but I knew that this was just another piece of our stupid life that was just __**not meant to be**__. She is one bitch and when Edward was in town I caught her following him to his hotel room and the things I heard them say and do were revolting. I know I was wrong to follow her but I just couldn't help but find out what her 'jobs' were exactly. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid to. I didn't want to hurt you but I knew that the truth had to come out. _

_I hope you join us soon, my brother, we are waiting for you. For one final time I am going. And I Love you too deeply to say this to your face. Forgive me. _

_I Love You,_

_Maegen x_

I screamed.

'HOW COULD YOU MAEGEN?' I was crying but inside I was empty. Bella. Bella. Would it be true or was it one of Maegen's ways of telling me to die. I cried and cried until it was almost dark. I figured it was time to leave for home. Bella was in for one angry Cameron.

_**Edward POV**_

I was sitting across from the television texting Jessica. I didn't know anything about her but it didn't bother me. Anything to escape reality did it well enough for me. As I sent my farewell text I found Carlisle sprint into the room panting.

'Edward, stay here and tell Esme I went to the hospital. Maegen Jevon has tried to commit suicide but she is in intensive care at the moment and no one knows if she will pull through. They need me so stay put!' he yelled from the front door as he tried to do up his laces.

As I went through the conversation we had just had something clicked. I had heard the name Jevon before but I just couldn't remember when. After about an hour's worth of intense thinking and walking up down the lounge room I jumped a metre in anticipation of my memory.

_:: :: ::Flashback:: :: ::_

_My eyes fluttered open. I was tired as usual. My life had gone from great, with Bella and her family officially joining us, to totally being rubbish. Of course I and Jacob were now mortal enemies but we knew that things were not changing any time soon. I was so confused but I couldn't understand why she did what she did. Oh no now I was analysing things. I sighed and got up from my bed but heard people whispering outside my room. From the voices I heard I assumed they were females, probably Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't help but wonder why they were talking outside my room so I eavesdropped, not declining the chance to hear some secrets. But the name 'Bella' was what initially caught my attention. _

'_I heard she married some guy called Cameron Jevon whom she met at a party, where she was drunk. I bet he has her drugged up because I heard that he was a drug addict and his sister is a depressed slut. Ah well I can't really help what happens but Edward is one idiot for letting her go like that. Seriously who does he think he is for just leaving her like that? She must have had trouble getting over him.' I heard Rosalie, probably letting out her deep thoughts. I fell to the ground. Why? Why? Why? What have I done to deserve this horrid news? I knew that things were over but I couldn't help but hope things would go back to how they were before complications and such. I was hurting and now all I wanted to do was go back to bed and so I did._

I had remembered who _Jevon_ was. It was Bella's husband. I had totally locked away that compartment where Bella belonged in my head _and _heart but I just couldn't stand not being worried. A Maegen Jevon would have to be his sister dearest but the thought that bugged me the most was why she would attempt to commit suicide. I couldn't help but think that something had happened that involved Bella, naturally. I sat back down and texted the family to meet me at the hospital. I didn't need their replies as I knew that they would come anyway so I just drove down the smooth road waiting for the hospital to come into view, knowing all too well that fate and destiny had a plan up their sleeves, whether it would e good or not, only time will tell.

_**Bella POV**_

I was fighting like I had never fought before. I didn't know what I was fighting although it hadn't occurred to me to find out. All I knew was something was pushing me in a certain direction, but my head told me to contradict it so I fought against it thinking that it would help me. I started to hear a faint hum of music, a familiar melody and as the time progressed, unsure where all these thoughts had come from, the melody had grew louder and clearer. After minutes of strong concentration I relaxed when the thought flooded back to me. It was a melody of an all too familiar song by Taylor Swift, and when I thought about it the name seemed to strike me like a striking match. _Today was a Fairytale._ Off course for me it seemed ironic but the thought seemed to float to the back of my mind as I felt something flutter and light flood in.

Once my eyes were considerably open, I studied my surrounding and where I was. It seemed I was on a bed, and when I thought about it I figured it had to be a hospital bed because of all the tools and machinery surrounding me. And where there is a hospital bed and hospital machinery the only logical place I could be is a hospital. Despite myself, I looked around trying to find the source of the beautiful music. It could have only been my dreams but I didn't seem to believe the excuse my mind was coming up with.

I grew more awake by the minute and as I blinked I saw exactly who was sitting in the hospital chairs and I also heard loud chatter. I didn't bother concentrating on what they were saying, it was all a low murmur in my brain but I was relieved and slightly embarrassed. The first person to be sitting in front of me was Edward. It felt like there was an inside joke or a secret behind this but I moved on. Next with worried eyes and standing next to each other were Alice and Hannah. They hadn't caught up with each other often lately, what with Hannah and her newly opened business line and Alice's children but it seemed that this was one strange get together. I laughed internally but felt my head throb. I made a mental note to _not_ do that again. I saw the next group of people were just sitting and talking but the group consisted of Emmet, Aaron and Rose. They were chattering away and I tried to smile at their happiness but reminded myself of the possible consequences of moment. One final group were situated at the open doorway and it was Carlisle and Esme. I just nodded regretting it instantly.

It felt as though people were missing. I couldn't help but feel as though I was betrayed but I tried to wave off the feeling.

The thought that really irritated me was how I ended up here, in a hospital bed surrounded by people that I loved the most. Yes _Loved!_ Even though Edward and I broke up what, years ago I still felt for him. No one can replace the area he owned in my heart and when we broke up he had claimed most of my heart with him. Actually his name was practically engraved in large letters. I knew people were yelling but I felt that all this time was a matter of seconds because instantly I heard yelling. It was a combination of my name and the sentence of 'Are you alright?' and all I could do was shake my head and clench my eyes closed. It should be legislation to stop guardians of sorts and any visitors screaming at the patients faces as believe it or not it was piercing to my slow adjusting senses. As time passed my body had the power to move without pain and I tried to get up but I suddenly felt to firm hands on each side push me down. I looked on either side at the culprits. Esme and Edward. I snorted, figures but I took in a breathe before I greeted them.

'He-y g-uys thank-s fo-r be-ing h-ere.' I attempted to say and I heard were sighs of reliefs. I took in a breathe and stabilized my voice before continuing.

'Please get a nurse of doctor for painkillers. My head is throbbing.' I revealed and I bodies shake with laughter from my all too obvious remark. I smiled and closed my eyes.

'Bella?' I heard an all too familiar velvet voice say. My eyes snapped open and I looked at the most beautiful, breath-taking green eyes on this planet and I kept my eyes swim in them. Edward chuckled at my response and laid his head next to mine and sighed. I smiled at the close-ness and closed my eyes, content with being like this.

'Bella, I'm sorry. For everything but mostly for hurting you.' He said. I stroked his hair and sighed.

'Edward you don't know how long it's been that I've waited for this and you have no idea how much I miss you.' I heard Edward laugh and smiled again. But the word hurt brought back awful memories.

'Edward what time is it?' I asked him unable to comprehend the recent events.

'It's 9 in the morning.' He said. I blinked and felt tears well up. I felt Edward's gaze on me and I decided to ask for a doctor.

My assumptions were in fact correct. When I asked if I was pregnant I saw the sadness in the doctors eyes when he said yes. But he also said that I lost _him._ I don't know how long I had been pregnant for but obviously the gender was known. _He _had died. I was hurt and I cried as I curled into a ball next to Aaron's body as he comforted me. I cried like there was no tomorrow but the thing that also hurt was the fact that Cameron never found out. It turned out he had already filed the divorce papers and we were due in court in week's time. But I had refused and told him that I would agree to the divorce as long as he leaves me alone. I also felt the need to inform him that his child had died and after the following long silence he said that I was slut, not believing it was his. I was angry and hurt but I hung up on him and made sure that if he called Esme would give him a piece of her mind. I wasn't in the mood or state of mind. At one point I found Edward sitting alone in the corridors when I woke up to get water. They had taken all wires away from me and told me the only thing left was for me to recover physically and mentally. I agreed and went on doing what I can to make myself at home without thinking about what was going to happen. It turned out that Edward had something to tell me when I asked him what was wrong.

'Bella, there is something you should know. I just got a call saying that Cameron is in jail. He was sentenced for 3 years for 3 counts of attempted murder, drug suppling and usage and for cheating on his wife.' He said with sad and revolted eyes.

That night I did not sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know things are not going too well between relationships at the moment but next chapter will be better. I think you guys hate me or something because so far I still have only 3 reviews. I don't care who you are or what you are just one review per chapter per person is much appreciated. I think people should guess on what might happen in the next chapter but I would like to ask your opinion on something: peanut butter and strawberry ice-cream sandwiches. Of course this is where a disclaimer comes in. Stephaniiie, an author of many stories on fanfiction stated this form of food in her story, The Hard Way to Learn a Lesson. It's REALLY good (the story not the sandwich) and I suggest people to read it along with A Million More Mistakes and the rest. They are all fantastic and I really hope people read them. Also Stephaniiie gave me an idea. I'm going to give you a question or statement and I want your views on it.

Today's question is "Do you like Taylor Swift and why?" and "What do you think of Peanut butter and strawberry ice-cream sandwiches?" My answer is as follows:

Yes! I _**LOVE **_Taylor Swift but I also love other artists. My favourite song from her changes every day and today is revolves around _Today is a Fairytale _and _Mine. _I like her because her songs as she has said are autobiographical and also because from what I have gathered she has a big heart! Anyway just post your answers in the reviews or you can PM me but either way I'm reading them all!

As for Peanut butter and strawberry ice-cream sandwiches i don't know because i haven't tried them but i probably will soon. -Fatema xx :)


	23. Chapter 23: Empty

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: My Holidays have officially started and now the first thing on my to-do list is completing daily updates. This will go for about 2 weeks BUT my story will probably finish before then, I have everything pretty much set and ready to go but I need to think of an Epilogue. Requests for previews are accepted along with anonymous reviews. :) xx

* * *

Chapter 23: Empty

_**Edward POV**_

I took in a deep breath and told her about Cameron's sentence to jail. I had told her the absolute truth, no question asked but I felt as though she wasn't surprised. She shrugged.

'It's not like he cares about me or anything and now that we are over it's time to move on. I guess for me moving on is going to be hard but nonetheless I still feel remorse for him after what happened to his sister but he got what he deserved and I hope never to hear from him again, the selfless, heartless dick!' she sobbed and I pulled her into a hug. She just shook uncontrollably and as I started to worry I felt them slow down slowly.

'Please take me to my room.' She said in a low mumble and I did so, I carried her to her room while she clinged to me like it was the end. No I thought to myself. This was a new beginning. I was going to do everything in my power to take her back whether she liked it or not. Only I can't. I have a major problem and if only I can go to the past and change everything but if I had the choice I'd probably refuse to. I was happy right now having the two most lovable women at my grasp. What hurt me the most was seeing her expression change when the doctor told her that her baby had died. She broke down and even after 3 nights here she still wasn't the same. I could feel the hurt and melancholy emitting from her, one of the bonds we had shared together. Even after years of heart break I was still in love with her but I guess things still could never be the same.

I was sleeping when I suddenly heard shrieks and screams. I was in the hospital corridor and knew the source of the sound could only be Bella. My heart dropped instantly as I got up and basically sprinted to her room. I opened the door quietly and saw that she was talking in her sleep. The screams had stopped to a low murmur now but I could still hear her.

'Edward... Edward...Don't, don't leave me, please.' At this point she was sobbing now so I laid myself down onto her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

'It's okay Bella, I'm here, I'm here for you love, I promise. I love you.' I whispered. I really did love but i couldn't say that to her when she's awake. it can't happen.

It felt like pure bliss but I knew it could never happen. We were over and I doubted I could ever have her again. Well not on my side anyway. If I didn't have my sole problem then I would have gotten back together with her the day she woke up. I stroked her hair and placed feather-light kisses along her head and hair and hugged her close to my body. I didn't want this to end but I was going to get as much as I could out of this. She had a firm hold on my shirt and she had tears on her face and on my shirt but I just wiped them softly from her face. I inhaled her perfect scent and closed my eyes as I placed my chin on her soft head. I couldn't believe that this was even possible. Meeting her was possibly the best thing that ever happened to me. Us happening was even better but when I met Jacob my world fell apart. I remember one night when me and Alice were sitting in my room and talking about it. She was worried that he might ruin our relationship and I just shook my head saying that I trusted Bella not to encourage anything to happen. They were childhood best friends and there wasn't I could do about that. I guess that we were both in the same situation now and that Karma smashed us for hurting Bella. The pain on her face that fateful night tore my heart apart and I could never show her just how sorry I was and still am. I wish that she will give me the chance. I heard slow footsteps so I slowly unlatched her firm grip off my shirt and got off the bed softly. The door opened and as I was trying to blend into the darkness I saw that it was only Alice.

'Edward? What are you doing here?' she asked with sleep thick in her voice. I chuckled at her reaction from my presence and motioned for her to come to me.

'I heard Bella scream. I'm worried about here.' I stated bluntly when she sat next to me on the coach. Yes Carlisle got us a coach into this room and we had taken it with respect and smiles on our faces. She smiled at me and I looked at her quizzically.

'You love her.' she explained. I sighed. Of course I did but I couldn't make this work because I was scared of being kicked to the curb. Although we might smile at each other I knew that both of us were close to tears.

'Yes I do and I think she knows it but I can't. I just-just,' I sighed, 'Alice you of all people know that I can't love her. I can't hurt everyone with my mood swings.' I sighed again. I wanted her back so bad but I knew a relationship is between two people, not one.

'Alice do you think she still loves me?' I asked her. She was a female; she would or should know about this. She thought about it for a while before nodding and answering my question with her thoughts and views.

'Edward, I think she does but I don't think she knows it. She was obviously too hurt to get back together with you, hence the marriage with the druggo but I think you should prove to her that she is worth the fight. Seriously she needs you more than any of us right now.' She stated truthfully with a sad smile. I pulled her into a hug and held onto her like my life depended on her.

'Thank you.' I whispered. She laughed softly and looked at me when I let go of her.

'Go get her.' she stood up and walked out after saying good night. I sighed.

'I love you Bella, I really do but I just can't let 'us' happen again. I'm so sorry.' I got up and kissed her softly on her cheek. I walked out of the room and regrettably out of her life.

_**Bella POV  
**_

I was sound asleep when I suddenly started to scream. I woke up with a piercing scream and started to hyperventilate until I relaxed into my pillow. I started to murmur things that were incoherent to me but I knew I was wide awake. It was only a nightmare, I repeated to myself. I started to speak again and started to beg for Edward to stay. He was once again a big part of my life but suddenly I felt someone come into my room. I laid there murmuring things to myself when someone pulled me into a hug. I didn't know who it was but I just sobbed and cried to his shirt. I knew it was a male because of his voice but soon enough I figured out it was Edward. Someone out there in the big wide world, whether it be god or not had heard and brought the best medicine for me at the moment. I feigned sleep and continued to listen to his velvet smooth voice.

'It's okay Bella, I'm here, I'm here for you love, I promise. I love you.' He said and my whole spirit lifted when I heard the last part. 'I love you.' Could this be real or just a dream? I couldn't help but snuggle closer into his hard body and cried softly into his shirt and chest. He wiped the tears away from my eyes and kissed my head. Sooner than my liking I fell asleep while he had a firm grip on my small body. I couldn't help but feel that this was the calm before a storm.

_**Edward POV**_

I drove to Lauren's house which was an hour away from the hospital. Now I probably haven't spilt the beans yet but...Lauren and I were engaged and she was 6 months pregnant with _my_ child. I had felt guilty for going out with Lauren at first but I fell for her more everyday that passed when we were together. Surprisingly Esme and Carlisle disliked her; no _correction_ HATED her with a passion which for me was not understandable. It was one of those things though and although I semi-loved her, she had helped me get over my problems and depression. Yes I was diagnosed with depression after me and Bella broke up but slowly I grew out of it and soon enough Lauren fell pregnant and I was one of the happiest men in earth, but even that is an understatement. The baby is a little boy and every night before we go to sleep I feel him wriggle around in Lauren and I have a euphoric feeling.

Bella has a right to know that I am engaged at the moment and I can't have her back but I fell for her every time I see her and I never thought I'd say this but I would make a vow to never see her again. It was a promise I was more than willing to keep to stop me from getting hurt again and for her to get the message and for Lauren to know she is secure with me. Of course last night, or early this morning my actions were of impulse and I feel like I have cheated on Lauren but I would never do anything like this, again. I hoped. But little did I know that my life was going to change both in a positive way and negative way.

_**Rosalie POV**_

I was calling Edward but he wasn't picking up so I decided to go to his new house with Lauren. Sorry for the overwhelming emotion and language but I absolutely HATE that stuck up bitch. She couldn't have chosen a better guy than Edward but she so did not deserve him. He was one guy that had one girl on his mind. Bella. I know that she helped him by being with him to stop him from drowning in his own depression and tears but she still didn't deserve him. He wanted Bella and I knew it every day.

As I pulled up in his driveway and went to knock on the door I heard Lauren speaking to someone. I did something that I wouldn't have done before but I continued to eavesdrop on her conniving conversation.

'He won't be back for a long time. Come on up into my room. I _want_ you.' I scowled and almost dropped to the floor. What scared me as much was Edward's voice behind me.

'Rose, what are you doing?' I whispered him to shut the hell up and we opened the door quietly.

'What are we doing Rose?' Edward asked me.

'We are trying to find out if Lauren Mallory a.k.a. the bitch is cheating on you, okay? Now follow me to your room!' I hissed while whispering. We walked up the stairs quietly until we reached the door of their room. We saw that the door was slightly opened and I saw something that must have hurt Edward ten times more than it hurt me. Yeah it did hurt to see Edward's fiancée kissing a random dude from the street. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

'Your child is going to be beautiful, he's going to be adorable and the expression in Cullen's face is going to be priceless when I tell him, after he buys everything for our son.' I almost took the door down but Edward did the honours.

'LAUREN! HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU AND TOOK CARE OF YOU BUT NOW WE ARE DIVORCED! IT'S OVER, NOW YOU CAN FUCK THIS RANDOM AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!' he yelled and to be honest I was scared shitless. I pulled Edwards arm and scowled at Lauren.

'Thanks for ruining the family, bitch, go burn in hell!' I yelled at her and looked at the random. 'You! I feel so sorry for you because you left all the girls on the planet and had to fall upon this conniving slut. You can burn in hell with her!' as I left the room I looked at Edward and motioned him to sit in the lounge room. As we sat and settled I looked at his pained face.

'Hey it's not all bad. I'm sure there's more fish in the sea. I reckon we should sue. This house is under _Esme's_ name and she should have it back. Revenge at the least.' He thought about my idea for moment before I noticed his eyes light up.

'Yes I agree and then we can bring Bella here. She'll love it as much as I would but I would like to renovate it. At least Esme is the creative one; everything is in her hands now.' He thought more and then again his eyes lit up. 'Hey, I think we should go up there and tell her that we are suing. Come on! Let's go!' we ran up the stairs and went barged into the room.

'Lauren now that we are divorced, everything that is mine returns back to me and everything that is yours goes back to you. Most of your things are your clothes and shampoo...oh and loofah. But the house and furniture are in Esme's name, go and ask anyone but it's true. If you don't leave by tomorrow then we are suing and you know who's going to win. So I suggest you pack your bags and make sure you take HIM with you and NEVER return. Understand?' he asked them in a cold but serious voice. This was the side of Edward I had not met until this day. He was either hurt or just suffered from bipolar. I couldn't decide as both seemed to fit into the criteria.

Lauren started to cry at this point.

'Please Edward, don't sue, I'll leave now but don't sue. If it makes you feel any better I'll even sign the divorce papers and I will never see you again.' She was crying but I knew it was only a cover.

'Deal. Now start packing. Leave the keys on the table near the TV.' Lauren started to rummage through the wardrobes and took out big bags as we headed out.

We were driving to the hospital now and only about 2 minutes away. Before Edward left I told him something important.

'Edward, are you going to find Bella and tell her? She deserves to know and she needs you now like never before. Go get her!' he practically ran to the hospital door and I laughed. He was one lovesick man. And he didn't even know it. I waited for Emmett to bring Edward's car into position. Someone had to bring Edward's car back and because he was not in a good state I called Emmett, told him to take a taxi and come pick up Edward's car. He obliged as it meant having some time with me and when he told me that I just laughed and hung up waiting for him to come.

When Emmett had everything in place he looked at me like I was his most prized possession and I probably was. He came over and kissed me full on the lips softly before breaking away and pulling me into a hug. Hugged him back and pulled him no dragged him to the hospital and we waited next to Alice and Jasper to see Bella. Apparently she was going to buy water when she fell unconscious but no one knew why. I knew something bad was behind this but just didn't know what.

_**Bella POV**_

I was really thirsty and all I could think about was water. My drink bottle had finished and as I got up to wear my shoes I tripped over something and strangely the ground was getting closer. No I was falling. Shit.

_3 hours later_

Not again. I sighed. My head was throbbing... again but this time it wasn't the music that woke me up, it was someone screaming my name. My eyes snapped open as I looked at my surroundings. It was Edward with a tear streaked face.

'Edward?' I croaked. He just looked at me like I was the only person there. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes again. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

'Edward? What's wrong? Why are you crying?' he looked at me, confused and touched his face. He must have not known he was crying because he shrugged and wiped the tears away.

'Bella you almost killed me. The doctors told me that you were unconscious as I entered the building and I ran here basically screaming. And I must have cried but I didn't feel the tears. You have to be careful now Bella. I don't think I can stand losing you.' He said and for some reason it seemed slightly cryptic. What exactly was behind those words?

_**Esme POV**_

It has been around 2 days since Bella has been discharged from the hospital and frankly she's doing great, recovery wise. Physically wise, she's had Emmett and Aaron supervise and basically carry her to every corner of the house. She was staying at ours along with her siblings and we had brought some clothes. Well actually Alice decided she'd go and take the chance to buy new clothing for her which I was very proud of when I had seen the clothing. They were exactly what Bella would wear but Alice had also sneaked some short dresses and skirts along with a tad high heels. I laughed when I saw them and nodded my approval of them. She was very nice and pleasant to all of them but I would have to say that she might have gone overboard here and there. Of course Edward had decided to take a break from everything. He had told me something along the lines of a fight with Lauren. Well if it meant Lauren got a good smacking than it was well-deserved but seeing Edward hurt and broken killed my insides. It wasn't bad as when he had broken up with Bella but it was good enough to make him let go. He was now all the way in Albany living in our holiday house. I felt sorry for him but I didn't force him in any direction. I let him do what he thought was best for him so off he went by plane of course. He said he would be back on Friday and today was Tuesday. I was worried he would do something to himself but he was man now, not my little son and he knew right and wrong. I hoped. Bella wasn't doing very well emotionally. She had constant breakdowns where she would just cry while she huddled up with Aaron and I knew that Aaron was her umbrella. He protected her from being hurt. And a good job was being done by a good boy. I felt as though these kids parent had just abandoned these kids. They deserved people who would look after them and love then etc but honestly I hadn't seen Renee or Charlie since the party which was 2-3 years ago. I couldn't believe so much could happen in so little time. Carlisle was doing well of course. His job at our hospital was good but he had let someone take over for me today, letting me rest until Edward came back home. Bella and I would start work on Monday together and hopefully she'll be fit...enough. What had me worried sick was had she broken any bones when she had fallen? I was also worried something would happen to her mentally but no thank god everything was fine. Except her emotions of course. She cried a lot and then sobbed and after that she slept. She wouldn't eat a lot other than lunch and that included a little bit of what I would have cooked that day. She had me worried and I wanted to call in a doctor to check her but she refused saying Carlisle would be enough. I knew some of the reasons why she had gone on lockdown mode lately. Firstly she was officially divorced and not knowing why. She did show us the letter and cried a lot but that was about it. Secondly, her child had died when she fell. I felt sorry for her knowing that I myself wouldn't be able to handle such loss. And thirdly was because she felt scared. She didn't know how we felt about her and she was scared we would reject her. She was scared that her siblings would get sick of her. She was scared that her parents hated her and she was scared that Edward wasn't ever going to forgive her. Bella and I had talked about them and I had made sure that she knew where she stood in our family. The top where she had us all under her arms and loving every bit of her. She really was an amazing girl but she had an unfortunate life.

_**Bella POV**_

I cried. And cried. And cried some more. My life was empty and my heart was torn. I had found the letter that tore my life apart in my jacket's pocket and on the back it said 'Burn in hell'. I had been scared when I read that part but no one knew except me. It seemed that my life had turned upside down and the happiness that used to bubble inside of me had evaporated and gone, leaving the sad and scared Bella. The empty one with no known feelings other than depression. It was all I had left in me. the energy to cry but I knew that whatever I would do I would always remember this time of my life when I experience the up's and down's way too fast for me to understand anything of it. Everything had overwhelmed me and I couldn't cope well enough to stay sane. I had basically died internally and was hurt on the outside. It did not make sense anymore.

_**Edward POV**_

I couldn't think anymore. Lauren had cheated on me, Bella had left me, Esme was sad with me and Carlisle was disappointed in me. What more could I ask for in life. I hadn't done anything wrong in my lifetime and here was my family acting all strange around me, thinking I am a living dead or something. My phone started to ring and I knew it was Alice.

* * *

A/N: Ooh what could it be? Yeah no sorry I didn't get any reviews last chapter so I decided something. For the people that might read this story when it's complete and I'm not updating I want you to answer the questions! I love hearing people's thoughts and reviews. It warms my heart.

Today's question is: have you ever tried vegemite?

My answer is: YES! Hello? I live in Australia where vegemite is awesome so I love IT! Hmm what about you guys? Tell me what you think of it by reviewing or even PM'ing my, I don't mind. –Fatema xx


	24. Chapter 24: Fire

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: Okay so just to explain Vegemite is like Nutella but it isn't chocolate spread. It's like a concentrated version of a sour/sweet sauce and it's delicious anyway. I would like to shout out a thank you to 'Unknown' for reviewing! Thanks so much and I'm sorry I couldn't send you a response to your review. I'm trying to complete my promise on daily updates and so far 2 nights in a row I have updated. I think I am on a roll but I'm not going to post something that is not of acceptable quality because I don't want you to read my crap drafts. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and who are reading. (Oh and I don't live in America so I don't know a lot about the cities etc. Sorry if I get anything wrong, correct me please.)

* * *

Chapter 24: Fire

_**Edward POV**_

'Hello? Alice what's up?' I asked through the phone, worried that something was wrong. It was not like Alice to not say hi on the phone first and I could hear raspy breathing so I was on a near panic attack.

'Edward I think we need to talk. Seriously are you crazy! You have to come back to New York Bella is going insane and I know you can help her. You are the one and only Edward, are you a blind man? Look here we all know you still love her and she still loves you but you need to still be friends. I know you have Lauren to cope with but at least being friends with Bella won't hurt and Lauren can't stop anything between you guys. Please Edward, for Esme and Carlisle, just come back. We all need you and you left at _our_ hour of need.' Alice said some gently and others viscously. I was confused. Obviously Rosalie hadn't spilt the beans on the divorce yet and I breathed out in relief. I knew I could trust Rosalie and I was happy that she hadn't told Emmett. If he found out then he would break down the house and hunt down Lauren if it was the last thing he'd ever do. I had to get Rosalie something as a token of appreciation.

'Okay Alice I'm coming back but I'm not entering the house until we sit somewhere and you tell me what the hell is going on. Look, I have something to tell you but I can't tell you over the phone, it doesn't work that way. Listen I'm coming back now but we are going to talk about this at...hmm...Clock Stop, the café near our house. Cool?' I negotiated. I heard an hmm and uhhh and finally an answer.

'Okay then I'll see you soon. I miss you, lots.' With that she hung up. I missed her too, like you can't imagine. Alice and I had one unique connection that no one knew about but we knew when someone was worried or scared. She thinks we are gifted but honestly, I think it's just how we are, more observant than what others seem to be. I couldn't think about anything now. I had brought nothing but my wallet in my pocket along with my phone and the clothes on my back to Albany. I was planning to buy a change of clothes but that proved unnecessary as I had found a set of my clothing here. I had always wondered where they had gone off to but I guess it was just me and my mess. I changed into what seemed to be a new pair of black jeans, a cream t-shirt and some black shoes. I took everything with me and headed to the airport hopefully becoming a new and refreshed man.

_Hours later_

I was in my car driving to Clock Stop and had Jason Derulo's album 'Jason Derulo' in my CD player. I didn't particularly like him but Rosalie had brought the CD on my birthday last year so I had taken it and attempted to listen to it. I realised that the songs weren't half bad and some were even inspiring. He really seemed to put in a lot of thought into some of the verses and if I had chosen a favourite song I'd pick _What If_ and I would dedicate it to Bella. I knew it had a sad story behind it but it basically summed up my feeling for her. Reluctantly I stopped the car and just sat there with my head rested on the head rest.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought about the reasons why I had broken away from the family on Monday and why I had chosen to run away. Without warning I realised it was because I loved Bella. I did with all my heart and I couldn't live without her and even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to. She was my breath, my heart, my love and my heart and she had my whole life revolving around her. Alice was right. I loved Bella now more than I would have ever guessed. I sighed once more and got out of my car and just stood there until I caught sight of my pixie sister. I chuckled. She was one of the most noticeable women on earth yet it was still hard to find here because she was short.

Knowing that Alice was having a prepared lecture pointed mostly at me I still had the guts to go inside the café and find the table she was sitting at. As I approached her I saw the wet face and the tears and I gasped. Alice never cried in front of people and my first guess was something had happened to someone she loved dearly. I just pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her. Even though it was a little chilly here in New York, wearing a t-shirt was sufficient enough. I felt Alice shiver against my body so I sat her down and wiped the tears away.

'It's okay Alice. I'm here now Shh.' I tried to comfort her as much but she just sobbed.

'How could you leave me Edward? Please stay, don't leave me anymore.' She broke apart and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Swiftly, she kissed me on the cheek and tried to smile weakly but in her eyes there was another story. I was sure Jasper was there so he had to be there to help her through this. I never thought Alice could just break down; she was always so bubbly and happy that we rarely ever saw an unhappy Alice around. She would get annoyed often but it would pass as soon as it would come so this was a new phase for me and for her.

'Alice what has happened? Tell me.' I whispered still holding on to her.

'Edward, Bella is...broken. She's a living dead and she's empty. She cries all day while sitting next to Aaron and sleeps all night, she refuses to eat anything we give her and the most she'll drink is a drop of water. She's not functioning and Carlisle says she has gone overboard. You have to help her. Esme and Carlisle miss you and Rosalie is trying to tell me something but never seems to reveal it. She says something has gone wrong between you and someone and that is where stops. If you have hurt Bella Edward you'll die mark my words!' she was annoyed and angry at the same time. I let my head fall in my hands. I was so confused. How could all my life just turn from euphoria to disaster and regret? I looked at Alice's sad figure and shook my head. I couldn't understand what was going on.

So I told her everything. I started from the night I heard Bella scream and told her what I did and heard, regrettably, and explained the drama scene that occurred at my house with Lauren and Rosalie's appearance that saved me from a lifetime of debt. I revealed the plan Rosalie and I had come up with and I told her the truthful reasons of why I left New York City. She just nodded, understanding I presumed and just waited for me to continue. In which I did.

'Alice we are going to get Bella and make her happy again.' I said firmly and we walked out of the café with our heads held high.

_**Bella POV**_

Alice had just left me after an 'important' phone call with an 'important' person. My mother left me years ago, my father left me when I had rejected Renee, my Edward left me when I broke up with him, my Jacob left me when I told him to, my husband left me after Maegen killed his happiness, my child had left me when Cameron divorced me and now Alice left me when I needed her.

What more could happen? I was so afraid and felt so alone. Everything that happened in the past 2 or so years was my entire mistake and I shouldn't have caused such a big drama after everything.

Today I had woken up without screaming and I had eaten breakfast well. I was moving on slowly and although I had doubted myself now I felt things would get better. I had placed the letter in an envelope and had Emmett send it to the jail saying that it came from an anonymous person. He would know that it came from me when he opens it but that did not scare me. He was locked up and would never see me or anyone from my family again.

I was a divorced, depressed person that was moving on from her past. Even though everyone says everything happens for a reason, no one ever said that the reason could be negatively influenced or even risk someone's life. I hadn't gotten to the part where I was ready to let go and take my own life but I was close enough, I had been starving for days but now I felt open again and in all honestly I felt ready to soar through now. And no one is going to stop me.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon when I heard someone knock on the door multiple times. I was in Esme's house now so I wasn't expecting anyone to come for me. I didn't bother to get up and open the door as Esme had already taken the honours.

I heard her gasp so I got up to see if anyone had done something gruesome but even being 4 metres away from the door it struck me. Edward had come back. I knew it would be polite to go and greet him but I casually walked back to my spot on the coach. He wasn't mine anymore but he never was so I didn't know what I was worrying about it. I went back to reading the magazine that I had but I couldn't concentrate. I heard footsteps so I tried to act casual, not surprised or anything, or even excited.

As he and Alice walked up to me I looked up and smiled weakly. Just because I was moving on it didn't mean I was happy and could smile. Hannah and Aaron had gone back to our house because they felt like they were bugging Esme but told me to stay because these were the people I had to renew my relationship with. And surprisingly they were right. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I stood up and leaned in to hug him. He held me tight but this contact did not put all my pieces back together. They just gave me hope that we could at least be friends. But if fate and destiny did not want us to cross paths then they wouldn't have let us meet so if we had crossed paths _again _then something good must happen soon. I hoped anyway. When I broke away I pulled Alice into a tight hug trying to mend things between us. I wanted things to be good between us and although I rarely talked to her from when I got married I wished with all my might that she would forgive me.

I started to tear up and tried to wipe them inconspicuously but I figured let people look I don't care anymore.

_**Edward POV**_

After our wordless greeting I had led the way to the piano room. It was a nice warm room and I knew it was big enough for us. I sat on the piano stool while Bella and Alice sat on the sofa.

'Um Bella we have some stuff we need to tell you but please don't rush to conclusions too quickly. Let us finish saying them and then you can take them however you want. It's your choice from here on in. Okay Edward you can go ahead.' Alice spoke. I just shook my head and then looked at Bella. She had pain written all over her face and the mask façade she had on was tearing her apart.

'Okay well where do I start? I guess from the night you were screaming...' I told the story exactly the way I told it to Alice. I was sure Alice knew all the specifics though so I pulled out some stuff to stop her from over reacting.

By the time I had finished telling everything to Bella and looked up from the ground I saw that she was close to tears. I couldn't understand why but I was too. The fact that I had believed I was to have a son was just overwhelming at the time and now, I don't hate the kid, I hate its mother and father. They had to be the worst parents on earth. I wondered if she was going to tell him about her past and how she met me and betrayed me and cheated on me and ruining my family.

I felt the tears pour over at the rejection and just wiped them away swiftly. I looked up again and saw that Bella was crying a river and that Alice had left. I smiled internally and made a mental note to thank her sometime along with Rosalie. They were the ones that helped the most through my rough patches. I went over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She basically poured her heart out and I let a couple of tears slip as well.

I now knew that even though things could never go back to the way they were, they could be even better for the both of us. She just held onto me and let her emotion come out. I just drew soothing circles on her back and waited until she wanted to talk.

'Edward I have to tell you something too. I was awake on the night you were with me. I remember a lot but I fell asleep after you told me...Edward did you mean it?' oh god. Never talk to Bella when you think she is asleep. At least she didn't hear the latter stuff I told Alice. I looked at her tearful eyes and spoke the words from my heart.

'Bella, the first day I met you my heart sank. I thought that you would be married or taken because of the beauty you held. I wanted you to be mine from the first day and our relationship blossomed from the first day. I felt something strong even stronger than love for you and I was unsure about your feelings. When we started to go out I fell in love with you more and more every day. When we broke up I was diagnosed with depression. And I could barely get over you. When I overheard Rose and Alice talking about you married I broke down. I always thought you and me would last forever. At the time I thought I was wrong. When I met Lauren I healed slowly. The thought of being loved again was numbing the pain and although I never got over you, having someone that I can love was nice. But when I saw you again, I saw just how much of an idiot Jevon was. He deserved everything he got but you didn't. Bella I have loved you since the first day I met you and my love for you burns like a fire in me. That's how much I meant it.' I said gently. She deserved to know just how I felt about her.

'Edward. Thank you. I love you too. Marrying Cameron was a mistake, one that I made and one that I regret. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I was so wrong about you and Jacob. I realised it was about how much you loved me not how much you hurt me. I'm sorry.' I heard every word and each one warmed my heart. She hugged me tightly. This was my last chance.

'Bella, would you like to go out with me again?' I asked her with all my heart.

_**Bella POV**_

'Bella, would you like to go out with me again?' he asked me with love thick in his voice. I sighed and placed my head on his chest.

'Of course I would Edward. Always.' I responded and looked up at him and leaned closer until his lips were against mine. They were soft against mine. It was slow at first until he broke off. We had our foreheads against each other.

'Bella I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for letting you go.' He whispered and even thought we were smiling we were both close to tears. It was like we were meeting for the first time.

* * *

A/N: So they are back together again. Queue hoorays here. Umm I'm not sure if I should just end it here and have an epilogue or continue with their battles. Help please? Hmm anyway what do you think of it so far. SOMEONE SEND ME A REVIEW PLEASE! Now that I got off my chest I would like to ask someone if they have seen the song references in the story so far. In every chapter I have put a little bit of a song and in this one it's _The Script's 'For the First Time'. _If anyone notices them send me a review. Okay next on the list.

Today's question 1 is: What is your favourite song/artist?

Today's question 2 is: have you ever had your perfect fantasy with that special someone?

My answers!

1...My all-time favourite song is _In This Life_ by _Delta Goodrem_ for various reasons concerning my past and my favourite artists include Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Jessica Mauboy, Jason Derulo and Taylor Swift. I love their songs!

2...Yes and so far it's going great! Haha :D

Well send me some sort of response please. –Fatema xx


	25. Chapter 25: Paradise Falls

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. The rest is owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: Hey people, thanks for the reviews even though I only got 4. Haha the responses were mixed but I enjoyed reading them so keep them going. x

* * *

Chapter 25: Paradise Falls

_**Edward POV**_

So it's been three months that we have been together. It's been intense at some points and slow at others. Every day the first thought and last thought in my head is that we are meant to be together. Today is our 6 months anniversary and we are holding a party. Well actually Esme is holding a party for both of us and accidently let it slip when she was talking to me but made me promise not to tell Bella. The venue is also a mystery so I don't know everything. So Bella is clueless. My surprise for her will be later on but for now Esme has sent both of us out to get groceries at 2 in the afternoon. Suspicious much? Naa.

'Edward what is going on?' Bella asked me when we entered the store.

'Bella I swear I have no idea. Look Esme needed groceries for dinner so we go and buy groceries for dinner. Alice is busy making her latest outfit; Rosalie is busy babysitting Alice and her own kids while Emmett and Jasper go bowling. Carlisle is busy making dinner with Esme so we are the only 2 left. Seriously what could be weird about that? I'm pretty sure dinner is needed every night because we are human beings and we need to have sufficient nutrition in our stomachs.' I answered her question. I rambled I know but she just shrugged noting that she's letting it go...for now. When I opened the folded up shopping list I was blown away.

_**Shopping List**_

_5 bottles Tomato sauce_

_5 bottles Barbeque sauce_

_3 kg's Apples_

_4.5 kg's Bananas_

_2 kg's Tomato_

_4 kg's Cucumber_

_An alarm clock_

_3 cans Impulse deodorant_

_4 packs I&G fish_

_4 packs Steggles Chicken_

_3 family block's Chocolate _

_1 tin Milo_

_1 jar Nutella_

_2 jars Peanut Butter_

_3 tubs Ice cream:_

_Strawberry, Chocolate & Vanilla!_

_And lots of love! _

_Esme xx_

I looked at the slip of paper again afraid that I might be mistaken or going blind or maybe hallucinating but nothing had changed. I looked at Bella and shrugged.

'Well looks like we have a handful to buy so we better get started.'

_2 hours later_

Well my trunk was full and I could tell the car had gained weight when I was driving. Bella was worried and kept looking at the slip, wondering what Esme would do with these things. I shrugged when she asked and made some excuse up that she liked to keep things that would last hypothetically a lifetime. It wasn't a complete lie, it was true. Esme did like to keep things that would last for a month or so but I didn't think these were the things she wanted to keep to last.

The major thought that struck my mind seemed largely obvious when I strained my mind about it. The anniversary party would be a major thing. Esme and Alice were crazy when put together so no doubt in my mind that all these unneeded items was for the party. But when I thought about it more I also came to a conclusion after making an equation. My family equals little amounts of food. Large groups of people that most are of unknown persons equals large amounts of food. Also my family's house equals small numbers of people attending. That did not fit my equation therefore they would have had to find someplace else to hold this so called 'party'. I doubted it was anything close to a party, it would be close to a wedding, but that was a good thing. Everything will fall perfectly just the way I would have wished for.

We drove close to home and passed by a Jewellers store. I decided to enter the store and find something for Esme. The Jewellers here knew everything about us Cullen's and we trusted them with everything we told them. It was only perfect to find something for Esme but at the same time for Alice and Rosalie. They had helped me through my roughest times and I had owed them my life. At least this minor gift would pay for half of it. The second half included Bella and I had something planned for them that were beyond belief and I only hoped it would be good enough. Of course I had bought Bella's gifts from here along with all my other ex-girlfriends gifts and all of them had ended it respectively. And slowly too but after the third girl I gave up until I met Bella.

'Edward! Where are we walking?' Bella whinged. I simply took her hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles into her hand.

'Bells I need your help, can you help me?' I asked her as we walked through the streets near the store. She nodded and I chuckled.

'Okay, we need to buy Esme, Alice and Rosalie gifts. Actually there is one more person but for now it doesn't need to bother you. I have already bought some for Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett but I'm no female expert so I need you opinion on what to buy. Can you do that for me please?' I asked as politely as I could. She nodded again and smiled widely.

'Let's do this!' she yelled but I hesitantly reminded her that people might be sleeping and we don't want to disrupt anyone and surprisingly she complied no questions asked.

Once we entered the store I asked Bella to do Rose and Alice while I found something for Esme. And she just ran to the corner of the store and started to look at the displays.

_**Bella POV**_

Once Edward informed me of my new mission I enthusiastically ran to the displays and concentrated on each intricate detail to see if something was suitable for either Rosalie or Alice. It seemed to prove difficult after a while but I happily completed a half hour's worth of concentration before I found the perfect items.

For Alice I found an intricate piece of white and yellow gold necklace. It was a dragonfly pendant with a white gold chain holding it. The frame was white gold along with the dragonfly's main body. Inside the wings it had ornate yellow gold twirls and made it look sophisticated but not overly done. On the top of both of the top wings followed a strip of elaborate diamonds that sparkled at every angle. Personally I thought it would be perfect for Alice and I loved it.

For Rosalie I found something that matched her perfectly. It was a beautiful White and Yellow gold pendant of a rose that had only 3 petals. It was held together by a white gold chain that had a little circle after every centimetre of metal. The rose had 3 layers. The base layer had white gold petals and inside was carved with intricate loops and twirls. The next layer on top had small yellow gold petals that sat perfectly on top and in shined like the sun. On the very last layer, white gold had been framed into a shape of each petal except in a smaller size and in the very centre where all petals were connected lay an exquisite pearl. Overall the 2 necklaces were magnificent first-class items worth 2 very special people that had a very special place in my heart.

Once Edward saw these 2 necklaces he loved them. He told me whether I liked something and that I should keep looking around but I just shook my head saying that I didn't need anything at the time being. He nodded understanding me and went to the salesperson to get the two necklaces along with Esme's gift.

Esme's necklace held a lot of love in it. It was a matching necklace and earrings set in sliver and it was absolutely dazzling. The chain looked like they were 2 joined together by unique diamonds that just sparkled in colours I hadn't known. The chain was like this all the way round until it reached the pendant which was permanently attached. The pendant was of a beautiful butterfly although the colour hadn't changed, it was still silver. Inside the butterfly every surface had a diamond and from the centre of the butterfly 2 different lengths of diamonds dangled. The earrings were much the same but had an extra 2 diamond strips from each side dangling, and they were also of smaller size. It was very genuine and I admired Edwards taste in jewellery. It was fascinating.

_**Edward POV**_

I had everything ready now. Esme's gift along with Alice's and Rosalie's chosen by Bella. I loved both of them and made a mental note to make sure that all of them knew that we had both chosen each gift. Now for the very last thing to do was getting each gift placed into a superbly decorated gift box and wrapped with a piece of ribbon. One last thing was left and that was choosing Bella's gifts. I was still looking for the perfect item and I wanted a complete set of everything; bracelet, earrings, necklace and finally ring. Yes tonight I was planning on proposing to her. I knew that she liked silver or white gold but she always thought yellow gold stood out too much on her so I looked for something that she might like. After about 10 minutes I found the special set that had my mind revolving.

It was exactly what I wanted; a full set and I loved it. The main item on all of the things was a White gold love heart studded with diamonds all round. From the inside of the heart, a strip of white gold studded with black diamond's cam down. It was simple yet sophisticated and I knew it would be good enough. The diamonds were simply what I have explained, the necklace was also the same in a larger shape and the chain was studded with diamonds. The bracelet was also like that but the ring was designed a little bit differently. It had the heart and it was tilted to the right a little bit. Through it was a strip of white gold studded with black diamond's that went the whole way round. It was elaborate and simplistic at the same time but it shined like the rainbow and it would suit Bella perfectly. I asked the salesperson to also wrap this one along with the others and I paid for them all with my credit card. Once I finished and collected all my items in a plastic bag I grabbed Bella's hand and we left the store. Once we got into the car we drove home. We were officially one hour late and we had to hurry. Of course it was still only 6 o'clock but we still needed to get everything ready. I got out of the car once we reached my house and went to the front door to open it when I noticed a note.

_Edward & Bella,_

_We are all at Grand Meadows Hall and we would like you to come. Bring all the groceries with you, we might need some food. Sorry for any inconvenience. _

_Esme & Cullen's_

'Bella I need to bring some stuff from my room, I'll be back okay?' she nodded and I ran to get the gifts for everyone else. I had even brought some for my nieces and nephews. They were all wrapped and in a nice bag. Once I had everything along with both of my camera's both being Sony I left.

_**Alice POV**_

We were in the Grand Meadows Hall and I must say it was HUGE! It's taken Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I all day to decorate this place and get it ready. We left the house at 7 in the morning and we finished _everything_ at 4 this afternoon. Getting this hall decorated and ready included putting roses on every surface of the wall, throwing petals on the floor everywhere, draping fabrics from the stage, putting in tables for the guests and getting the cooks that worked here to cook everything perfectly. I wanted this to be special and I even got reporters here to make sure this got in the local paper. I had called photographers here to take professional pictures for our album. This ceremony had happened to all of us without any of us knowing and now it was Edward and Bella's turn.

I smiled in the dark as we waited for them to arrive. They had taken their sweet time and when I heard the car pull up I shushed everyone. All of Bella's family was here too, her siblings, parents and Phil. It wasn't only the Cullen's family. Nope it was the majority of our neighbourhood and everyone that had received an invitation. We had a couple of hundred people here and I knew it was going to be the best. We had also hinted in each of the invitations to bring gifts for Edward and Bella but you didn't have to. We only wanted to show our love for them and all of us had brought them a gift and placed them on a large table. We were a happy bunch here and we just waited quietly for the moment.

'Edward, why is everything dark?' we heard Bella murmur and I quietly laughed. No time to falter know Alice. As the door opened and Edward turned the lights on we all jumped out from behind the tables and yelled.

'SURPRISE!' All of us screamed and I could tell we had scared Bella because she was a metre behind Edward breathing heavily and laughing. Edward was also smiling and I ran up to Bella.

'Happy 6 month Anniversary Bella!' I hugged her and she was still shaking with laughter.

'Thank you so much Alice. This night is going to be one to remember but I need to ask a favour. Can you transform me into something more formal and pretty?' she asked. Transforming Bella? Any day. Without saying anything I dragged Bella to the secret bathroom that I found and I sat her in the chair in front of the mirror. I knew this would happen so I came prepared with a couple of dresses on my rack and all sorts of makeup and accessories. I dragged the rack to her and showed her the dresses.

'Pick one Bella so I can match everything.' I said smiling. She looked through all of them and finally chose an elegant dress. It was a grey-green colour and it was ground length with no straps. On the top it had sequences around the sweetheart neckline and it continued around. Another piece of material was sewed on from the upper stomach and it was gathered up there and then draped. The draping material was a couple of layers and it looked beautiful when she put it on. I gave her low heels since no one would see them but if someone did they would only see the front. They were also sequenced and the colour matched with the dress. When I put her make up on I chose special colours. Her eye shadow was a mixture of black and grey and made her eyes stand out well. I gave her light foundation and blush and she chose light pink lip gloss. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and I gave her a side fringe along with a couple of strands of hair dangling from each side. She looked beautiful and when she saw herself in the mirror she smiled widely.

'I love you Alice! Thank you so much, I owe you my life.' She hugged me and left to go outside. When we left the bathroom to meet everyone I saw that Edward had changed into a suit and he looked like a smart gentlemen. All the men were wearing suits and all the females and little girls were wearing beautiful dresses. I went up to the stage and called everyone's attention.

'Good evening everyone. Thank you for attending this ceremony tonight. Tonight we are celebrating a happy couple's anniversary. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan celebrate their 6 month Anniversary tonight and I would like to call them up here to say a word.' I sat next to my family on a table after I left the stage and watched Edward and Bella speak.

'Good evening everyone. Well what can we say? 6 months already and still counting. Bella and I have been through things that separated us and tore us but now that we are together again I would like to say something to Bella.' I saw Edward kneel down on one foot and everyone gasped.

'Isabella Marie Swan. In the last 6 months we have been the best of couples and every day I have fallen more and more for you. I promise to love you everyday of forever and I promise to keep you safe. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?' he said and I could see Bella on the verge of tears.

'Yes!' she whispered and we all got up and cheered. We cheered for her and for my lovely brother that never deserved anyone better than her because she was simply the best. He got up and twirled her but I thought that something was missing. He had a bag near him and took out a nicely wrapped box. And I could only guess it was the ring.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward took out a nicely wrapped box out of a small bag that contained nothing else. He opened it and I saw the jewellery inside and gasped.

'Edward what is this?' I whispered.

'This is my vow to love you forever and ever.' He whispered simply and I leaned up and kissed him passionately. The crowd went wild and I just laughed as I broke away from Edward. Inside the box was a whole set of everything and I just looked in awe. Edward gave me the box to hold and firstly took the necklace out. I leaned my head forward so he can put it on for me and he did so.

'Thank you.' I whispered and I knew I was close to tears at this point. I wasn't going to cry though. Alice had spent hard work trying to make me look perfect; I wasn't going to ruin it. Next Edward placed a bracelet on my wrist and I looked at all the shiny diamonds. They shined just like Edward and I laughed quietly. He also placed the earrings in my ears and I sighed at the relief that I had taken out my other ones yesterday before I slept. And last but not least there was the ring. It was so nice and I simply smiled at the beauty and love it held. I hugged Edward tightly and kissed him briefly before turning to the crowd and saying a few words.

'Well I would like to thank everyone who came tonight; I would like to thank Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie for accepting me into the family; I would like to thank my parents, siblings and Phil for coming tonight, it's much appreciated. I would like to thank Edward for loving my unconditionally and asking me to marry me. I would like to thank the lovely people who gave the gifts over there, they are much appreciated and I owe you all forever. And lastly I would like to thank Alice for making me look perfect for the best night of my life. I guess I love you now as a best friend and a sister-in-law. Thanks to everyone!' I said. Edward now spoke.

'I want to give a couple of gifts to everyone. I'm going to call you out and I want you to come up and take you gift please. Esme! Carlisle! Emmett! Jasper! Rosalie! Alice! My Nieces and Nephews now. Clare, Beau and Jessie! Bree and Riley!' he said and I just smiled and clapped like the crowd. Edward continued speaking.

'My family are the people who woke me up from my depression, who made me smile when I was down, who made me angry when I was annoyed and who pushed me into the mud when it was raining. Thanks Em for that by the way. Anyway I wanted to show you people just how important family is and how much they can do to your emotions.' I could see the Cullen's smiling as the opened their gifts. The men got their favourite cologne and the women got jewellery. I smiled and took Edward's hand.

'Edward you are one special person. And you're all mine!' I laughed and kissed him once again before walking off the stage.

'Bella I have a couple more surprises for you but you're just going to have to wait. Let's eat cake!' I laughed and we walked to the cake and I cut pieces for everyone and placed them in the plates supplied. The last person took their piece of cake and I took mine and Edward's and we walked to the Cullen's table.

'Edward I want to go see my family. I'll be back.' He nodded and I walked to my families table.

'Well hello. Uhm how are you?' I said awkwardly. We hadn't talked in a long time and I just stood there. Renee came and hugged me tightly.

'Congrats Bells! I'm glad you got what you wanted and I'm glad you are happy.'

'Thanks mum.' I said and patted her back.

'Well thanks for coming everyone. Elliemay, come with me!' I told her and she ran up to me and I hugged her.

'Congrats Bella. Edward's good for you.' She said.

'Aww thanks Elliemay; well let's go get you some food.' I went to Edward and asked him if he could get the food out and he said he and 'the guys' can do it and I nodded. Everyone was dancing but me and Elliemay just sat at an empty table and talked.

'So how's school?' I asked her.

'Meh, it gets really hard in some areas and easy in others but some people in class just don't shut up! But other than that it is okay. My friends are always there for e when I need them and I think I'm a good friend.' She said with a bright smile. I laughed.

'Of course you're a good friend. Ah well I think I'm going to go see Edward now.' She nodded and I walked away.

'Thanks for that. You know what? I love you.' I whispered and kissed him again.

'I love you too. I think it's time we leave. I have a surprise for you.' He took my hand and we walked out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. My laptop crashed then my internet stopped working and now I'm hooked to the Commonwealth games! You have to agree though Australia is dominating, especially in the pool. The Leisel Jones and Geoff Hugil and Eamon Sullivan! And Lauren Mitchell in Gymnastics and she's only 18! :D

The Jewellery along with Bella's dress is on my profile or will be soon so you can check them out there.

Today's question is: Who are you going for in the Commonwealth Games, who's your favourite competitor and which is your favourite event? Thanks for the reviews and continue please. I think the story is near ending now and I don't think I'm planning on doing a sequel. I travel in a couple of months for holidays and won't be back till January 2011 so I'll probably just write a story but not upload it so I get a head start when I get back. Thanks and here is my answer:

Australia; Lauren Mitchell; Swimming and Gymnastics and cycling equally!

Fatema xxo


	26. Chapter 26: Fairytale

**Disclaime****r: I do not own any of the characters. They only thing that I do own is the plot and only that. All the characters, their pasts and personalities are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the Author of the Twilight Saga! **

A/N: I would like to proudly say that _Fairytale_ by Taylor Swift is this chapter's song!

* * *

Chapter 26: Fairytale

_**Bella POV**_

So it's been exactly 4 months since my 'party' and what can I say? Life's been tough. I'm officially Bella Cullen now and have already shopped in Paris. Yes. On my anniversary night, I got many gifts one of the being a house. Edward informed me that is was originally for his ex but he got Esme to renovate it into a modern place with everything different and the end result is perfect. It's lovely and I love it; simple as that. I also received tickets to go to Paris with Alice and Rose for 2 months and well it was one heck of a ride. We pretty much shopped till we dropped; well I fell anyway, so now that saying has a literal affect on me. Esme got a holiday with Carlisle while Em, Jasper and Edward went to Australia for some sports event. Apparently it went well but no Americans had participated.

After my trip and I had gotten back we had started planning my wedding and all I can say was it would have to be the best ever recorded in history! I was officially a Cullen, and a sister-in-law to all Cullen's. I still have my job at the hospital but for the time being I'm on maternity leave and am minutes away from meeting my baby. I have already given birth but I passed out! And now I'm waiting for the little boy to wake up. I haven't even seen him yet. Edward says he has my eyes and his hair which is a shame because having green-eyed children would be a trademark. He laughed when I told him that but I couldn't as I was so wiped out. All I can say now is that my life has gone into a 'Happy Ever After' mode and I am so happy. If I could go back in time I wouldn't change anything because everything fell perfectly into place and I learnt that life has a way of making things work out for the better. Well I guess it's out for me but who knows we might be back for another adventure!

* * *

A/N: sorry for ending it so quickly but I just got tired of it. Seriously, it was wiping me out! I do plan on writing another Fanfic but not strictly Twilight. The rest is a secret. The entire unanswered question can be whatever you like. In the words of James Cameron I left the ending unanswered so you can add your own thing to it. You can decide whether you want Hannah to fall in love or for Phil to die. Everything is now in your hands but I do beg everyone to not plagiarise. You can borrow some idea's here and there; I don't mind but don't steal the whole story. I'm sure this isn't half of what all of you out there are capable of.

For the last question I would like to know whether you want a sequel or not? Vote in the review section or PM me and the most win. Obviously. Um that's it I guess.

Fatema xx


End file.
